Sakura Sasuke
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya Chapter 11 Update u.u Mind to RnC?
1. Chapter 1

"**Sakura - Sasuke"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

*ehm .. dikarenakan saya masih baru mohon pengertian , kritik , dan saran untuk para readers .*

**Summary :**

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Chapter 1**

**S Untuk Sakit**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang merenung di sebuah bangku kelas yang terletak di sudut kelas, ya tepatnya disudut kelas dekat dengan sebuah jendela kaca besar di salah satu sisi kelas.

"Kepalaku pusing" keluh sang gadis berambut merah muda yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura Haruno

"Hei Jidat!" pekik salah seorang teman Sakura yan bernama Yamanaka Ino, "Hn? Ada apa sih Pig?" ucap Sakura dengan nada gusar dan mata emerald yang biasa terlihat bersinar kini tampak sayu tak memancarkan sinar seperti biasanya

"Heh? Kenapa kau? Kok tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura, "Tidak apa hanya sedikit pusing mungkin karena kemarin aku kehujanan" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang lemah tapi tetap menunjukan sikap energik pada temannya Ino karena Sakura tidak ingin membuat Ino khawatir.

"Hah? Kehujanan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak pulang bersama Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan nada tidak percaya. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola mata karena petanyaan Ino yang bertubi-tubi , dan akhirnya Sakura menjawab pertanyaanya "Tidak, kemarin aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih dulu karena aku sudah janji pada Sasori-nii untuk pulang bersamanya, tapi Sasori-nii ada rapat osis mendadak, karena terlalu lama ya kutinggal dia huufh" rutuk Sakura panjang lebar menjelaskan kejadian kemarin pada Ino, "Dan sialnya saat aku ingin pulang hujan turun deras, aku tidak bawa payung karena tidak ada toko di pinggir jalan, ya terpaksa aku lari menerobos hujan" lanjut Sakura kembali

"Hah kau ini dasar Jidat bodoh sekali, apa kau tidak melihat berita cuaca ckk" balas Ino dengan nada sarkatik, Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena memang dia tidak suka dengan acara acara di tv, dia lebih tertarik dengan buku komik,novel,pelajaran dll yang pasti itu berbau buku.

"Ya sudah kalau kau pusing kita ke UKS saja!" pekik Ino dengan nada semangat dan mata berbinar-binar, "Heh? Aku tidak mau nanti aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran Anko-sensei" Balas Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. 'Sial, padahal ini kesempatanku untuk kabur dari pelajaran Anko-sensei dasar Jidat bodoh' batin Ino dalam hati ckk , "Hah dasar kau ini" ucap Ino sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak mau tau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu nanti, oh iya tadi Sasuke mencarimu tuh" ucap Ino pada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengernyit heran karena ucapan Ino.

'Sasuke mencariku? Ada apa ya? Aku akan menemuinya saat istirahat nanti' Batin Sakura.

"Hn, Terima Kasih Ino" Ucap Sakura disertai senyuman walaupun senyuman itu nampak dipaksakan karena kondisi Sakura saat ini, "Sama-sama Jidat! Hahaha" Balas Ino yang langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat duduknya yang terletak di seberang meja Sakura.

Pelajaran Anko-sensei pun dimulai, Sakura tidak dapat mendengarkan penjelasan Anko-sensei dengan baik karena sedari tadi kuping Sakura terus berdengung dan kepalanya pusing, sesekali Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas -,-

**Skip Time saat pelajaran**

**»»» oOo «««**

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai dan saat ini adalah jam istirahat, murid-murid kelas Sakura segera berhamburan ke luar kelas. Sakura merasa pusing jadi dia diam saja di kelas tapi dia ingat akan ucapan Ino tadi pagi saat ia bilang Sasuke mencarinya, tapi niatnya untuk bertemu Sasuke ia urungkan karena saat ini memang ia sedang tidak enak badan.

*GREEEK* bunyi suara pintu dibuka, dan pada saat itu juga Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget karena ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah dingin dan datar namun tetap terlihat tampan, dia Uchiha Sasuke, ya tidak salah lagi dia memang Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Wajar saja bukan? seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan wajah dingin dan sifatnya yang angkuh namun tampan dan bisa membuat semua hati wanita terpikat oleh katampanannya datang menghampiri Sakura dengan sendirinya.

[SAKURA POV]

Hah tumben sekali dia kesini, ada angin apakah dia datang kesini ? Batin Sakura dalam hati, ya Uchiha Sasuke seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dan sangat disegani oleh para gadis sekaligus pacar dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Tunggu dulu? PACAR? *author shock OAO

Ya Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura.

aku hanya bisa menatap Sasuke heran , bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini dia menginjakkan kakinya kekelasku, rasanya sangat senang hehe . Semenjak kami jadian kami jarang sekali berduaan seperti ini kecuali saat pulang sekolah, ya itu karena dia mengantarku pulang ckk.

Terkadang aku heran kenapa ya dia mau menerimaku jadi pacarnya , padahal banyak gadis cantik disekolah ini yang ngantri ingin jadi pacarnya, ah Kami-sama betapa baiknya dirimu padaku walaupun aku tidak mengetahui sebenarnya Sasuke menyukaiku atau tidak tapi tak masalah asalkan aku bisa tetap bersamanya seperti ini walaupun terkadang aku penasaran dengan perasaannya terhadapku.

[END SAKURA POV]

"Ada apa Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini sudah ada di hadapanya, terlihat semburat merah di pipi Sakura, bukan semburat malu melainkan semburat yang timbul akibat kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Hn, Okaa-san ingin mengajak mu makan siang hari ini dirumah" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya,

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang berseri, "Hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku mau!" Balas Sakura disertai senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya, "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang masih tetap saja datar.

"Eh? A.. aku" Jawaban Sakura terputus saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya lembut, "Badanmu panas, Kau demam?" Tanya Sasuke panik tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya itu, "Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri," Lanjut Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura "Okaa-san pasti bisa mengerti" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa membelalakan mata dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke" Ucap Sakura dengan nada parau. "Hn, nanti aku akan ke kelasmu lagi sepulang sekolah" Balas Sasuke datar padahal dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura

Sasuke pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sakura

**»»» oOo «««**

Sepulang sekolah Sakura menunggu Sasuke di ruang kelas, dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama Sasuke pun datang menghampiri Sakura, "Sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke, dan hal itu pun hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

Saat diperjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke karena mereka sedang naik motor. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Sakura yang hangat.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

"Saku-chaaaan, kau datang?" Tanya seorang perempuan cantik yang langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sakura, "Ehehhe iya Bi maaf merepotkan" Ucap Sakura pada perempuan tersebut yang kita ketahui adalah ibu dari seorang Sasuke, ya lebih tepatnya Mikoto Uchiha.

"Merepotkan apanya? Kan Bibi yang mengundangmu kesini haha, tapi ngomong-ngomong badanmu panas Saku-chan, apa kamu demam?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa Bi hehe mungkin hanya karna kena sengatan sinar matahari" Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah begitu rupanya, kalau gitu ayao kita masuk" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada ceria. Tapi tiba-tiba kepala Sakura kembali pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang dan tiba-tiba

'BRUUK'

Sakura jatuh pingsan dibelakang Mikoto dan untungnya dengan sigap Sasuke menopang tubuh Sakura agar kepala dan tubuh Sakura tidak terbentur tanah. Sontak Mikoto pun menjadi panik dan segera menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura kekamarnya

**Kamar Sasuke**

'Cih! Dasar bodoh sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri' Umpat Sasuke kesal dalam hati karena merasa khawatir terhadap keadaan kekasihnya. Sasuke mengompres kening Sakura dengan sebuah kain dan air hangat yang telah disiapkan Mikoto.

Sasuke terus menerus mengompres kening Sakura dan sudah beberapa kali ia mengganti air hangat yang sudah hampir dingin. 'benar-benar bodoh' Umpat Sasuke kesal sekaligus khawatir karena sedari tadi suhu badan Sakura tidak berubah .

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat berharap suhu tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar turun, sesekali Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura namun tentu saja hal itu tidak dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur Sasuke. Sasuke terus bergumam tidak jelas, nampak jelas kali ini wajahnya benar-benar amat sangat khawatir, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sungguh amat disayangkan karena Sakura tidak bisa melihat Sasuke seperti ini, begitu menyayangi Sakura. Tapi memang begitulah Sasuke, dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan sosok lembut dirinya didepan orang-orang karena mungkin ego seorang Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi hmm.

Sasuke terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura hingga ia tertidur disamping ranjangnya sendiri karena ranjangnya digunakan oleh Sakura.

**»»» oOo «««**

Pagi telah tiba, Sakura terbangun dan tersadar saat ia melihat atap-atap rumah bahwa saat ini ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. Sakura pun terlonjak kaget saat mendapati seseorang tengah tertidur disamping ranjang yang ia gunakan. Mata Sakura menyusuri setiap ruangan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah baskom berisi air dan kain didalamnya, Sakura tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sasuke sedang berada disampingnya dan masih tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

Senyum Sakura pun mengembang tak tertahan, dia mengusap rambut Sasuke pelan agar dia tidak terbangun "Terima Kasih" gumam Sakura walaupun ia tau Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya.

'Kami-sama apakah ini hadiah darimu? Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya aku mengetahui perasaan Sasuke walaupun itu belum pasti tapi saat ini aku benar-benar senang' Batin Sakura dalam hati dan sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

**T B C**

**Nah.. nah.. nah.. gimana nih ceritanya para readers? XDa aneh ye? Lebay? Wkwkwk maklum pemula tiba tiba aja dapet ilham begini pas baca Kamichama Karin XDD**

**Haduh ini Fict keduaku setelah "My Life My Choice" baca juga dong XDD padahal Fict itu belum selesai , Habis reviewnya dikit -_- jadi males ngelanjutin hmm, kalo riviewnya banyak saya lanjutin dah wkwk *dikemplang***

**Yang baca ni Fict harap REVIEWNYA , kalo gak diriview saya males lanjutin lagi awkwwkkwkw**

**REVIEW PLEASE ~ *poft, author ilang ditelan kegelapan***


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sakura - Sasuke"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

*ehm .. dikarenakan saya masih baru mohon pengertian , kritik , dan saran untuk para readers .*

**Summary :**

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Chapter 2**

**A Untuk Adonan**

[SAKURA POV]

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Bibi Mikoto rasanya aku ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil untuknya hihi. Tapi aku bingung ingin memberinya hadiah apa, Sasuke dari tadi hanya diam saja sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya entah dia sedang apa ckck.

Aku heran padahal dia itu anaknya tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hari ulang tahun Okaa-san nya sendiri ckk sungguh sulit dipercaya, aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

[END SAKURA POV]

"Heh Sasuke!" panggil Sakura kepada seseorang yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya. Ya sekarang mereka sedang menikmati waktu istirahat siangnya di sebuah bangku taman panjang yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah, disini cukup sepi karena rata-rata murid-murid disekolah ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya yaitu bermain dengan ponselnya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kekasih, Sakura. "Kau tidak lupa kan sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos. "Hn, hari jumat" jawab Sasuke dengan suara datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Astaga! Bodoh!" pekik Sakura dengan suara sarkastiknya 'ckk bodoh sekali dia bodoh bodoh' batin Sakura dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Sasukemenaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinisnya 'A.. apa-apaan dia? Menyebutku bodoh? Jelas-jelas aku ini pintar bahkan kepintaranku melebihi dirinya' batin Sasuke pede.

"Dengar ya Uchiha-san!, Hari ini adalah HA-RI UL-ANG TA-HUN Okaa-sanmu!" pekik Sakura dengan nada sarkastik dan setiap penekanan pada kata Ulang Tahun. Sasuke perfikir sejenak.

'Astaga bagaimana seorang Uchiha bisa melupakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting seperti ini? Apa benar otakku kini sudah menjadi bodoh?' batin Sasuke sambil mengeryitkan alisnya tanda dia benar-benar frustasi atas kebodohannya. "Hn" balas Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Jadi kau ingat?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya, agar menutupi kepanikannya saat ini karena dia benar-benar lupa dengan hari ulang tahun Okaa-san nya. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan untuk Bibi Mikoto," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibir indahnya "Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang terlihat cuek. "Hn, sepertinya bagus juga" jawab Sasuke yang kali ini mulai angkat bicara.

"Tapi aku bingung ingin memberinya apa" keluh Sakura sambil memasang wajah yang terlihat seperti orang berfikir, "Entahlah" jawab Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura nampak berfikir keras, dan sebuah ide kini terbesit di otaknya.

"Sas.." panggil Sakura pada Sasuke, "Hn?" jawab Sasuke

"Kau harus menbantuku!" pekik Sakura sambil berdiri dengan semangat dari bangku yang didudukinya, matanya nampak memancarkan api semangat dan kedua tangannya kini terkepal kuat. Sasuke hanya menatap bingung ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Kau harus membantuku membuat kue untuk Bibi Mikoto" ucap Sakura lantang dan penuh semangat

*JEGEEEEER* Bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuh Sasuke saat ini, karena mendengar sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, 'Membuat kue? Astaga seorang Uchiha membuat kue?' batin Sasuke shock. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar namun tegas.

Sakura mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya "Hah? Pokoknya kau harus membantuku! Titik!" teriak Sakura di depan wajah Sasuke.

**Skip Time**

**»»» oOo «««**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada disebuah dapur minimalis namun lengkap dengan peralatan masaknya, ya saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di dapur milik keluarga Haruno. Kekasihnya, Sakura memaksanya untuk ikut dan membantunya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena kekasihnya memaksanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan perempuan.

[FLASHBACK]

"Pokonya kau harus ikut!" pekik Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sasuke secara paksa. "Kenapa tidak beli di toko saja?" ucap Sasuke , "Tidak! Kalau bikin sendiri itu akan lebih berkesan walaupun hasilnya tidak sebagus di toko!" jawab Sakura emosi.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dan pasrah karena kalau Sakura marah bisa-bisa dia akan mendiami Sasuke selama sebulan , dan Sasuke tak tahan itu. Dan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti kemauan Sakura.

[END FLASHBACK]

Kini Sakura sedang menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, karena hari semakin menjelang sore . Sakura akan menyerahkan kue ini saat malam hari nanti setelah kue buatannya dan Sasuke jadi.

"Sasuke tolong aduk adonan yang itu!" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke, dan hal itu pun dilakukan Sasuke dengan gerutuan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke hanya menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu, harga diri seorang Uchiha terpaksa harus turun di hadapan seorang gadis berambut merah muda Haruno Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke lihat kesini" ucap Sakura dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat menggoda. Sasuke pun meoleh kearah Sakura dan….

*SLUP(?)* sebuah adonan yang belum jadi berhasil mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke yang putih dan mulus.

"SA-KU-RA" pekik Sasuke dengan nada penuh tekanan disetiap suku kata nama Sakura. "Hahahahhahhah, rasakan itu! Makanya kalau sedang bekerja jangan mendengus terus" terang Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membuat muka Sasuke terkena hasil adonan milik Sakura.

Sasuke yang tidak terima pun membalas perbuatan Sakura. Alhasil perang colak mencolek adonan kue dan lempar-lemparan terigu pun terjadi. Kini muka mereka begitu jelek karena dipenuhi olah adonan kue, "Hahahaha mukamu jelek!" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat wajah sang Uchiha dipenuhi terigu dan adonan kental lainnya.

"Ckk, kau lebih jelek" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastiknya. Kini penampilan Sasuke sangat berantakan, dia yakin kalau sampai orang lain melihat ini harga dirinya akan turun habis-habisan. Tapi pengecualian untuk seorang Sakura Haruno karena memang hanya di depan Sakura lah Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

*TING* bunyi suara oven yang menandakan bahwa kue buatan SasuSaku sudah jadi. Sakura segera mengambil kue tersebut dari dalam oven dengan sarung tangan tebal yang menutupi kedua tangannya.

Sakura pun meletakan kue tersebut diatas meja dan siap untuk menghiasnya. Sakura pun menghias kue tersebut dengan lihai karena pada dasarnya dia memang suka memasak.

Sasuke yang penasaran karena melihat Sakura asik sendiri akhirnya pun berkata "Aku mau" ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan dengan tatapan heran ia menatap wajah datar Sasuke

"Melakukan itu" terang Sasuke kembali , senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura, akhirnya dia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Sakura pun menyerahkan beberapa adonan kepada Sasuke agar Sasuke juga bisa ikut menghias kue tersebut. Sasuke berusaha keras agar hasilnya tidak hancur karena sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah melakukan hal ini.

Setelah kue tersebut jadi Sakura menatap kearah kue tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "Hmm.." dehem Sakura dan membuat Sasuke takut kalau Sakura berfikir hasilnya jelek.

"Cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula seperti dirimu Sasuke!" terang Sakura dengan senyum yang amat sangat menawan walaupun wajahnya terlihat amat sangat berantakan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke , ia pun ikut tersenyum karena terhanyut dalam suasana.

"Yak! Ayo kita sekarang pergi kerumahmu Sas" ucap Sakura penuh semangat

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

**»»» oOo «««**

Tibalah Sasuke dan Sakura di kediaman Uchiha setelah membersihkan diri di kediaman Haruno mereka

segera bergegas untuk menyerahkan kejutan kecil ini kepada Mikoto.

'Tap Tap Tap' bunyi langkah kaki yang menuju kearah pintu. Dengan segera Sasuke dan Sakura pun berdiri pada posisi masing-masing dan Sakura yang membawa kuenya.

*CKREK* bunyi pintu dibuka dan…..

"Otanjoubi Omedettou" sahut Sasuke dan Sakura serempak. Hal ini membua Mikoto kaget dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Heh? A.. Apa ini?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada tidak pecaya dan sedikit terharu. "Otanjoubi Omedettou Okaa-san" sahut Sasuke datar. Mata Mikoto Nampak berkaca-kaca .

"Bibi Mikoto tiup lilinya dulu" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Mikoto pun meniup lilin-lilin yang tertancap di atas kue tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tertulis dengan jelas diatas kue tersebut *******Happy Birthday Mikoto-san, By: SasuSaku*******

Mikoto menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Saking terharunya dia langsung memeluk Sakura dan Sasuke dan mengucapkan kata "Arigatou".

Mikoto melihat ada beberapa terigu di atas kepala Sasuke. "Sasuke? Kau membuat ini?" Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah polos. "Hn" jawab Sasuke pada Okaa-san nya.

Mikoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat , seorang Uchiha Sasuke rela membuat kue seperti ini untuk dirinya padahal dia paling benci pekerjaan anak perempuan. Mikoto pun memeluk Sasuke erat dan terus bergumam "Arigatou".

"Sasuke benarkah kau yang membuat ini?" Tanya Mikoto yang masih tidak percaya sambil memotong kue tersebut untuk dimakan bersama-sama SasuSaku.

"Ya, dan dibantu oleh Sakura" jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Bibi Mikoto.

'Benarkah? Sakura? Astaga aku benar benar terharu , ternyata pengaruh seorang Sakura dalam hidup Sasuke sangatlah besar' batin Mikoto dalam hati sambil menatap Sakura terharu. Mikoto benar-benar beruntung karena Sasuke bisa mendapatkan sesosok gadis seperti Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" ucap Mikoto dengan senyum menawannya , dan hal itu hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dan senyuman kecil dari Sakura.

Hari sudah hampir malam, sudah saatnya Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang walaupun sebenarnya tidak disuruh pun Sasuke pasti akan mengantar Sakura pulang.

**Di Depan Kediaman Haruno**

"Terima kasih Sasuke sudah mengantarku" ucap Sakura senang. "Hn" jawab Sasuke seperti biasa. Saat Sakura ingin masuk kedalam tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura terhenti dari langkahnya dan mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam karena dia bingung harus mengucapkannya dari mana. Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban Sasuke mulai bosan karena Sasuke tidak juga angkat bicara. "Aku masuk ah" celetuk Sakura kesal. Tapi langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Sasuke mengatakan "Terima Kasih".

Mata Sakura membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya , ia pun membalikan badan lagi kearah Sasuke dan bertanya

"Untuk?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Untuk adonan , untuk kue , dan semuanya" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar namun sekilas tersirat semburat merah di pipi Sasuke karena ia menahan malu. "Hahaha apa kau senang dengan hari ini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Aku juga senang haha, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok my prince, Oyasuminasai" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke disertai sebuah senyuman yang indah dan terekspos oleh sinar bulan yang makin membuat Sakura terlihat nampak cantik. Sakura pun melenggang masuk menuju kediamannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke

"Oyasumi mo Hime" jawab Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

**T B C**

**Nah.. nah.. nah.. gimana nih ceritanya? Makin aneh yak -_-'' aku bingung mau nulis apa**

**Jadi ya beginilah hasilnya ancur ckk , sumpah sebenernya males ngelanjutin soalnya reviewnya gak memuaskan . Padahal Review itu salah satu Faktor yang bikin Author semangat ngelanjutin cerita ckk.**

**Ya sudah lah kalau reviewnya masih gak menyenangkan saya enggak lanjutin ceritanya lagi gomen banget bagi yang nunggu-nunggu.**

**Jangan lupa baca juga Fict ku yang "My Life My Choice" XDD padahal Fict itu belum selesai , Habis reviewnya dikit -_- jadi males ngelanjutin hmm, kalo riviewnya banyak saya lanjutin dah wkwk *dikemplang***

**Yang baca ni Fict harap REVIEWNYA , kalo gak diriview saya males lanjutin lagi awkwwkkwkw**

**REVIEW PLEASE ~ *poft, author ilang ditelan kegelapan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales Review dulu nih :)**

**Doomo Arigatou buat**

*** myelf : hehe terimakasih banyak sudah review :D salam kenal juga, ini sudah update dibaca lagi yaaa XD**

** jangan lupa reviewnya juga wkwkkw #plak.**

*** Naomi azurania belle : Terima kasih banyak sudah review :)**

*** Karasu Uchiha :)**

*** Poetri-chan : Terima kasih untuk semangatnya :D**

*** Dijah-hime : Terima ksih banyak reviewnya ., makasih juga buat semangatnya hehe tetep review yaa~**

**Thank's a lot for you all :)**

"**Sakura - Sasuke"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

*ehm .. dikarenakan saya masih baru mohon pengertian , kritik , dan saran untuk para readers .*

**Summary :**

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Chapter 3**

**K Untuk Kiss**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, aku melihat sesosok gadis di hadapanku, aku melihat penampilannya dengan seksama, sekilas bibirku ku pun tersenyum dan aku berkata "yak perfect" ujarku sambil mengepalkan tangan, ya sesosok gadis itu adalah diriku sendiri, aku sedang menatap penuh seksama penampilanku di sebuah kaca yang terdapat di meja rias kamarku.

Karena hari ini hari minggu Sasuke kekasihku yang dingin namun tampan itu mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang aku mau, oleh sebab itu aku berdandan habis habisan untuk acara ini karena menurutku hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa, bagaimana tidak? Seorang Uchiha bisa mengajak seorang gadis pergi di hari minggu? Ah itu hal yang amat sangat sulit aku percaya terlebih lagi dia mengajakku terlebih dulu.

[FLASHBACK]

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada diriku yang tengah berbaring diatas rumput saat kita sedang menikmati istirahat siang di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di halaman samping sekolah.

"Hn?" jawabku sambil melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang asik duduk bersender di batang pohon yang besar itu menikmati semilir angin yang menghembus wajahnya 'Ah betapa tampannya dia' batinku dalam hati. "Hari minggu kau ada acara?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku terdiam sejenak dan berfikir apakah aku memiliki sebuah janji atau tidak. "Tidak" jawabku singkat dan mulai menatap Sasuke heran.

"Kita pergi" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnnya namun terlihat amat sangat tampan. "Heh? Kemana?" tanyaku yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sasuke sehingga kita sekarang duduk saling berhadapan. "Tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Hah? Kau ini dasar aneh, memang kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanyaku padanya sambil mendengus melihat jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya tadi. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke balik kepadaku. "Aku? Hmm.. sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain hehe tapi kurasa itu tak mungkin karena Ino dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk" Jawabku polos sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal tak lupa disertai dengar cengiran khas Naruto teman sekelas Sasuke sekaligus kekasih Hinata teman sekelas Sakura.

"Kita pergi" Ucap Sasuke, "Kemana?" Tanyaku lagi

"Taman bermain" Ucap Sasuke singkat dan berhasil membuat mataku membulat sempurna, 'Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Uchiha? Ke taman bermain? Apa yang salah dengan otaknya? Dia kan tidak suka tempat ramai' Batinku dalam sambil menatap heran sang Uchiha. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena aku menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kujemput kau jam 10" Terang Sasuke yang berhasil menyadarkankku. "Eh? Ha? Ya baiklah hehe" Balasku dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirku.

[END FLASHBACK]

Waktu menunjukan pukul 09.50 kudengar suara seseorang memencet-mencet bel rumahku, aku pun segera bergegas turun dengan berlari-lari kecil. Ku buka pintu dan kudapati seorang pria berambut mencuat sedang berdiri disana, terlihat sangat tampan dengan sebuah kaos berwarna putih yang ia kenakan ditutupi sebuah jaket hitam keabu-abuan yang terlihat sepeti jas namun bukan jas , celana jeans yang setara dengan warna jaket yang ia kenakan, sepatu putih sport yang terlihat mahal, dan tak lupa sebuah hiasan kalung berantai lengkap dengan bandul yang menghiasi lehernya. 'Sempurna' Batinku saat melihat penampilan sang Uchiha. Oh Kami-sama betapa tampannya dia benar-benar deh, wajar saja dia memiliki penggemar yang sangat banyak bahkan terkadang aku merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan sesosok tampan yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku ini pebedaan kami begitu sangat terasa, dia? Tampan,pintar,kaya sedangkan aku?. Haaaah aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Sudah siap?" Tanyanya seketika menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang tidak berarti tadi ckk. "Eh? Iya tunggu sebentar aku pakai sepatu dulu" Jawabku langsung terburu-buru mengenakan sepatu yang sudah kusiapakan sedari tadi.

Sempurna sudah kini penampilanku dengan kaos putih yang kukenakan ditutupi dengan jaket jeans setengah jadi (?) ya jaket yang panjangnya hanya setengah badanku , dan lengannya yang hanya menutup sampai bagian siku ku, celana jeans pendek diatas lutut , sepatu sport putih dengan garis-garis merah muda senada dengan warna rambutku, kaos kaki putih, gaya rambut yang kukuncir seperti ekor kuda sehingga rambut panjangku tidak membuatku merasa gerah, tak lupa aku mengenakan sebuah kalung yang semakin memperindah penampilanku. Terlihat amat sangat sporty.

"Aku sudah siap ayo kita berangkat!" Pekikku semangat.

**Skip Time Perjalanan**

**»»» oOo «««**

**Konoha Dreamland**

Sesampainya aku dan Sasuke di Konoha Dreamland aku langsung menarik Sasuke masuk.

"Sas! Ayo kita naik itu!" Pekikku pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan roler coaster. "Tidak" Jawab Sasuke datar. "Hah? Kalo begitu kita naik itu" Tunjukku lagi pada permainan extream yang lainnya. "Tidak" Jawab Sasuke lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan mulutku karena tingkah Sasuke yang menyebalkan.

"Yang itu,"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu?,"

"Tidak."

"Ah yang itu saja! Ayo Sas"

"Tidak!"

Aku terdiam, 1 menit, 5 menit , 3 2 1. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Kau ini niat mengajakku tidak sih?" Teriakku di depan muka Sasuke, aku mengacak-ngacak rambut frustasi karena sedari tadi aku belum menaikki satu wahana pun. "Kau ini? Kalau tidak niat mengajakku dan bermain sebaiknya tidak usah pergi saja!" Bentakku ketus pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Aku ingin makan es krim!" Ucapku masih dengan nada ketus. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengekor di belakangku untuk menuju ke kedai eskrim.

"Terima kasih paman" Ucapku pada paman kedai es krim saat dia memberikan dua buah eskrim kepadaku. "Sama-sama nona" Jawab paman tersebut disertai cengiran yang mirip dengan Naruto teman sekelas Sasuke.

"Ini." Ucapku pada sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah eskrim rasa mint kepada Sasuke karena aku tau Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan rasa manis. Saat aku ingin menyerahkan es krim pada Sasuke tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menarik celanaku. Segera aku tolehkan kepalaku kebawah, matakku membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil sedang menarik-naril celanakku. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap aku dan anak itu.

"Nee-san" Panggil anak itu kepadaku, lalu aku tatap dia dengan wajah penuh keheranan. "Iya?" Jawabku sambil berjongkok agar tinggiku dan tinggi anak tersebut sama. "Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanyaku padanya sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"Em.. Ano apa rasa es krim itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk es krim strawberry yang sedang aku pegang. "Ini? Ini rasa strawberry. Apa kamu mau adik kecil?" Tanyaku padanya karena kulihat dia menginginkan es krim ku.

"Ehm" Jawabnya disertai senyuman manis yang membuat mukaku blushing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nee-san belikan dulu ya?" Jawabku tersenyum sambil berdiri. Tapi saat aku hendak berdiri tangan anak itu menarik tanganku. Aku dan Sasuke saling mentap heran, lalu aku pun kembali berjongkok. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku kembali pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Aku ingin es krim yang nee-san makan" Jawab anak itu dengan muka polos. "Heh? Tapi ini sudah kumakan" Jawabku dengan tampang polos. "Tidak apa, aku ingin es krim yang nee-san makan saja karena aku yakin rasanya akan terasa lebih manis" Jawab anak itu dengan nada polos disertai senyuman dewa yang berhasil membuat Sakura blushing untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya ya baiklah kalau itu maumu hehe, ini" Jawabku sambil menyerahkan eskrim yang sudah sedikit kumakan tersebut.

"Tunggu" Pekik seseorang dengan suara berat yang amat sangat aku kenal, Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke karena tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatanku memberikan es krim pada anak kecil.

"Kalau kau mau es krim, makan saja punyaku" Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyodorkan es krimnya kea rah anak kecil itu, aku hanya bisa menaikkan alisku bingung.

"Tidak mau!" Pekik anak itu.

"Hah?" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit berubah. "Aku tidak mau es krim punyamu :p karena aku yakin rasanya tidak enak bweeek" Jawab anak itu kepada Sasuke dengan nada yang mengejek. "Lagi pula kau siapanya nee-san sih?" Tanya anak itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam menatap dingin anak itu aku yakin dia 'sedikit' marah karena diejek haha.

"Dia pacar ku" Ucapku disertai senyuman menjawab pertanyaan anak itu karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya diam saja dan memandang dingin anak itu ckk.

"Hah? Apa? Pacar nee-san? Tidak salah? Orang ini? Orang angkuh, menyebalkan, dan sombong seperti ini?" Teriak anak itu dengan nada tidak percaya, aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku sebagai tanda jawaban 'ya'.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kulihat mukanya memerah menahan amarah tangannya mengepal dan kulihat empat buah garis sudut siku-siku di pojok jidatnya XD. Aku pun berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke 'Sabar, jangan terbawa emosi dia hanya anak kecil yang polos hihi,' Bisikku di telinga Sasuke sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Oh ya ini es krim yang kamu mau" Ucapku sambil memberikan es krim yang sudah hampir meleleh. Anak itu memakannya dengan lahap aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya seakan akan aku mempunyai seorang adik yang manis.

"cih" desah Sasuke.

[SASUKE POV]

Saat melihat ada anak kecil yang mendekati Sakura aku hanya bisa mengeryitkan sebelah alisku. "Aku ingin es krim yang nee-san makan". Saat mendengar kata-kata itu aku kaget.. tidak tidak bahkan aku 'sangat' kaget. Apa-apan anak ini? Dia ingin es krim Sakura? Padahal Sakura ingin membelikan es krim baru untuknya tapi kenapa dia menolak?. Sesaat aku lihat wajah anak itu dan dia balik melihatku, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya tapi seperti senyuman 'iblis'. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya, bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil berwajah malaikat memiliki senyuman iblis seperti itu?

Oh Kami-sama apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti. Kulihat Sakura ingin menyerahkan es krimnya tapi segera kucegah. Bagaimana bisa Sakura semudah itu memberikan es krimnya? Apalagi yang sudah iya makan. ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG BUKAN? Aku frustasi! Amat sangat frustasi . Dengan cepat aku menawarkan es krim ku pada anak tersebut, tapi dia menolaknya. OH GREAT! Seorang bocah ? menolak pemberian Uchiha? Bocah macam apa dia? Padahal kalau bocah ini memiliki gender perempuan aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati menerima es krim pemberianku ini.

Hello? Bahkan dia mengejekku dengan sebutan orang angkuh?menyebalkan?sombong? darahkan rasanya berdesir hebat menuju kepala, aku ingin menendang bocah tidak sopan ini hingga planet Pluto, tapi apa daya? Sakura membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku tadi.

Mataku membelalak saat Sakura memberikan es krimnya kembali pada bocah sialan itu, dan yang lebih meyebalkan lagi bocah itu menjilati dan memakan es krim itu dengan lahap. Oh Kami-sama ciuman tidak langsung itu pun terjadi! Aku berdecih kesal melihat kelakuan anak itu ckk.

[END SASUKE POV]

"Sas? Sasuke!" Panggil ku pada kekasihku itu, entah kenapa aku lihat dia diam saja dari tadi. "Hn?" jawabnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. "Kau tidak apa?" Tanyaku khawatir, dia hanya menggelang pelan sebagai tanda jawaban.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Nee-san" Panggil seorang anak kecil. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan baru sadar sedari tadi anak itu masih bersama dengan kami. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil kembali berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan anak itu. "Aku harus pergi, Kaa-san sudah memanggilku" Jawab anak itu sambil menunjuk Kaa-san nya yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu adik kecil" Ucapku dengan senyuman manis. Anak itu pun berlari kea rah ibunya. Aku berdiri dan memandang Sasuke, kami bergegas pergi namun langkah kami tertahan saat kami mendengar suara anak kecil berteriak teriak memanggil kami.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" Panggil anak tadi sambil berlari kearahku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku karena heran mengapa anak itu kembali lagi? Apa ada yang tertinggal? Ckk.

"Ada apa adik kecil, apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanyaku dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahkku. Anak itu mengangguk dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seakan akan dia berucap 'Sini sini'. Aku segera menuruti perintahnya dan segera berjongkok . Dan tiba-tiba saat aku berjongkok

'cup'

Bibir anak itu mendarat sempurna tepat di bibirku. Matakku melebar dan segera aku menutupi bibirku. "Aaa ci..ci..ciuman pertamaku" ucapku gagap, mukaku memerah, kepalaku rasanya pusing, mataku berputa-putar.

"Hehehe bibir kakak rasanya lebih manis dari pada es krim tadi" Ucap anak itu dengan watados nya (wajah tanpa dosa) sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sontak wajahku makin memerah. "Terima Kasih untuk es krimnya nee" Ucap anak itu sambil berlari. Disela-sela larinya dia berbalik dan berteriak "ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU JUGA HAHA, HEI KAKAK RAMBUT PANTAT! KAU KALAH! HAHHAHAH" Teriak anak itu sambil berlari lagi dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar ku dan Sasuke menoleh kearah kami.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa terjadi barusan, aku menolehkan kepalak ke arah Sasuke, dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan membawaku ke salah satu wahana kincir angin.

**Di dalam Kincir Angin**

Aku menatap pemandangan kota konoha dari sudut kaca wahana tersebut. "Indah! Matahari terbenam, Kota Konoha jika dilihat dari sini memang benar benar indah! Ya kan Sas?" Pekikku pada Sasuke.

"Hn" Hanya jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Kami hanya terdiam menikmati suasana indah ini , tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut kami.

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke memecah keheningan padaku, aku menoleh kearahnya dan segera menjawab panggilannya "Ya." ucapku.

"Tadi" Ucap Sasuke memberi jeda, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku jarena penasaran. "Tadi? Kenapa?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Soal" ucap Sasuke kembali terputus.

"Soal?" Tanyaku makin gregetan karena sedari tadi Sasuke memutus ucapannya. "Cium" Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang benar-benar pelan tapi aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Astaga! Iya! Itu ciuman pertamaku aaagrrhh anak itu kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku?" Teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut. "Cih! Menyebalkan!" Pekik Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

"Heh? Kau kenapa Sas?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos, dan tiba-tiba saja 'cup'.

Sasuke mengecup bibirku. Aku benar-benar kaget dan mataku membulat sempurna akibat perbuatannya. "Aaa aa apa yang kau lakukan Sas?" Ucapku dengan tergagap gagap sambil mentup bibirku, aku yakin muka ku saat ini benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang.

"Aku tak rela jika ciuman pertamamu dirampas bocah sialan itu" Pekik Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada yang datar. "Ja jadi? Kau cemburu Sasuke?" Tanyakku dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Iya kau cemburu" godakku.

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Aku tidak cemburu" elaknya lagi.

"Ah dasar Uchiha" Pekikku dengan nada meledek. "Kenapa" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin. "Tidak apa-apa" Jawabku acuh dan menolehkan kepalaku kearah kaca lagi.

Keheningan pun kembali tercipta sampai wahana tersebut berhenti.

**T B C**

**Nah.. nah.. nah.. gimana nih ceritanya? Makin aneh yak -_-'' aku bingung mau nulis apa**

**Jangan lupa baca juga Fict ku yang "My Life My Choice" XDD padahal Fict itu belum selesai , Habis reviewnya dikit -_- jadi males ngelanjutin hmm, kalo riviewnya banyak saya lanjutin dah wkwk *dikemplang***

**Yang baca ni Fict harap REVIEWNYA , kalo gak diriview saya males lanjutin lagi awkwwkkwkw**

**REVIEW PLEASE ~ *poft, author ilang ditelan kegelapan**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sakura - Sasuke"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

*ehm .. dikarenakan saya masih baru mohon pengertian , kritik , dan saran untuk para readers .*

**Summary :**

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Chapter 4**

**U Untuk Ungkapan**

"A Aku selalu menyukaimu Sasuke-kun"

"Ah tidak tidak aku menyaya ah! Bukan! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan oleh gadis berambut pink Sakura Haruno kepada sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Sasuke apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersama, menikmati semilir angin sore dipinggir pantai.

Tunggu dulu? Pantai?

Ya, pantai. Kali ini Sakura dan Sasuke begitu beruntung karena Naruto bersedia mengajak mereka berlibur disebuah pulau resort yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kota konoha.

Hanya bertiga?

Tentu saja tidak, Naruto tak hanya mengajak Sasuke maupun Sakura, kali ini Naruto juga mengajak Hinata kekasih tercinta, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, dan juga Gaara.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tanpa menolehkan tatapan matanya ke arah Sakura. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi pada Sasuke yang masih ogah-ogahan menatapnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh dan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ckk! Selalu saja begitu kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini dengan kata 'hn', bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang lebih spesifik?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang benar-benar tak biasa.

"Hn." hanya itu tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi setiap jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh pria berambut raven yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke akhirnya Sakura lebih memilih diam dan tak memperdulikan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap desiran ombak yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini tapi satu hal yang pasti saat ini ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura dengan suara lirih karena bunyi desiran ombak yang begitu keras sehingga suara Sakura terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Sasuke.

"Ayo kita segera kembali, hari sudah semakin larut," ujar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Nanti saja." Balas Sakura ketus karena masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke tadi. "Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura malas.

"Hn." balas Sasuke cuek.

"Ckk! Kau selalu saja begitu Sasuke, cuek! Tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini! Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku selama ini. Kau tak pernah mengutarakan isi hatimu padaku, bahkan untuk sebuah kata 'suka' saja aku tak pernah dengar dari mulutmu. Oh kami-sama begitu bodohnya aku, mencintai seorang pria yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau perasaannya padaku." Pekik Sakura dengan nada sarkastiknya. Kali ini emosi Sakura benar-benar sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Setelah puas mengutarakan apa isi hatinya selama ini akhirnya Sakura pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang masih terdiam dipinggir pantai.

"Cih! Bodoh." Decih Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Sakura.

[SASUKE POV]

Dasar wanita bodoh! Kenapa dia harus bicara begitu?

Suka? Oh ayolah seorang Uchiha mengatakan hal itu? Itu sama saja merusak imej dan harga diriku. Cinta? Apalagi kata-kata itu! Oh Kami-sama apa aku salah?

Memang aku tak bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencitainya. Kenapa gadis itu begitu bodoh? Tapi untuk kali ku akui aku memang salah karena memang egoku kali ini terlalu tinggi. Aku harus segera minta maaf pada Sakura.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Maaf?

Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf? Apa kata dunia? Haaaaah menyebalkan.

Aku harus konsultasi pada Dobe siapa tau dia bisa membantuku dengan cara lain.

[END SASUKE POV]

Sakura terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa tau arah, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya.

"Sasuke bodoh!" gerutu Sakura terus menerus.

'DUG'

"Ah maaf.." ucap Sakura refleks saat menabrak seseorang.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat kedepan, jangan menunduk seperti itu" ucap seseorang yang tadi ditabrak Sakura dengan suara berat dan datar .

"Eh ? Ga Gaara?" ucap Sakura kaget saat ia mendongakan kepalanya pada orang yang tadi ia tabrak. "Hn." ucap Gaara datar sambil memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. "Hmm.. Sasuke." Ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

"Ikut aku." Ujar Gaara sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Kemana ?" Tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

Tapi pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Gaara, dia terus menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya kesuatu tempat yang tidak Sakura ketahui.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat Sasuke

"Teme? Mana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang terlihat hanya kembali ke penginapan sendirian, padahal sedari tadi yang Naruto tau Sasuke selalu bersama Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Hei aku Tanya mana Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu!" bentak Naruto sewot pada Sasuke atas perlakuan cuek Sasuke padanya.

"Hn, berisik Dobe." Balas Sasuke yang kini mulai menatap kearah Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kalian bertengkar ya~~" ucap Naruto dengan nada meledek. "Ckk, diam!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto. Sontak Naruto tertawa karena melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah Teme ceritakan padaku " ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Dia marah padaku karena aku tak pernah mengatakan suka atau cinta padanya." Jawab Sasuke datar dan dengan ekspresi datar juga.

"HAH? KAU SERIUS?" teriak Naruto yag menggema disekitar penginapan.

BLETAK

Sebuah jitakan keras ala Uchiha berhasil mendarat sempurna tepat di kepala sang Uzumaki.

"Arrghh.." rintih Naruto yang memegangi kepalanya. "Kecilkan volumemu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sakit Teme!" bentak Naruto. "Hn." balas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau serius tak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke disertai anggukan kecil.

"Bodoh sekali kau Teme!" ucap Naruto polos dengan watadosnya. Dan ucapan Naruto ini berhasil membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan iblisnya.

"Kau sungguh bodoh! Wajar saja kalau Sakura-chan marah, kau terlalu menjaga imejmu didepannya, ego Uchiha mu terlalu tinggi Teme." Lanjut Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih baik, aku tau kau bukan tipe romantis, tapi cobalah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura-chan, dia pasti befikir kalau kau tak menyukainya." Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke datar tapi jika lebih diteliti lagi, nampak seorang Uchiha sedang frustasi saat ini.

"Ya, kau harus minta maaf padanya Teme." Jawab Naruto.

"Maaf?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit agak err.. ilfiel (?).

Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Apa kau mau nanti Sakura-chan akan berpaling hati darimu?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi pada Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Jelas tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Argh! Kalau begitu cepat cari dia dan segera minta maaf." Ucap Naruto meringis karena pukulan Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil berlari keluar penginapan untuk mencari Sakura.

**»»» oOo «««**

Di tempat Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hn, jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap Gaara yang kini tengah memandang langit malam yang begitu indah. Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Gaara." Panggil Sakura pada Gaara yang saat ini tengah duduk disampingnya, memandang gemerlap bintang di angkasa nan luas. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diatas bebatuan besar di pinggir pantai yang letaknya tak jauh dari penginapan mereka.

"Hn?" ucap Gaara yang menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, berusaha menenangkan perasaan gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang bersama Gaara.

Saat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang matanya membelalak tidak percaya saat ia melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam datang menghampirinya.

"Sa Sa..su..ke?" ucap Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ayo!" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan agak kasar.

"Argh." Pekik Sakura kesakitan karena Sasuke menarik tangannya kasar, tapi hal itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" teriak Gaara pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang mulai beranjak pergi. Karena melihat sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya agak err.. kasar pada Sakura akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Gaara sehingga saat ini mereka saling bertatapan, terlihat raut tidak suka di wajah Sasuke saat memandang Gaara.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada Sakura." Ucap Gaara datar, tatapannya yang tajam seperti menantang seorang Uchiha yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek ke arah Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dan saata ini Gaara tepat berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau berlaku kasar padanya, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mengambilnya darimu." Bisik Gaara pada Sasuke dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke geram dan ingin sekali menonjok Gaara.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa heh." Tantang Sasuke pada Gaara, tatapannya kini berkilat merah, amarahnya kini benar-benar memuncak karena tak ingin Sakura direbut oleh orang lain.

Karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara sendiri, tak lupa ia masih menarik tangan Sakura dengan agak kasar.

"Sasuke kau kenapa hah?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke dingin, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura kasar.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ketengah hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat di sisi pantai.

"Sas hiks, ta.. tanganku sa kit." Ucap Sakura sesenggukan karena tangannya kesakitan.

Sakura terus menangis karena sikap Sasuke yang membuatnya ketakutan. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata onyx milik pemuda bernama Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ka.. Kau menaku " ucapan Sakura terputus karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke lirih dan datar, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya terhadap apa yang ia dengar barusan. Sasuke semakin erat memeluk dirinya. Membuat Sakura susah bernapas.

"Sas se.. sesak " ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura sehingga saat ini mereka saling berhadapan, matanya onyxnya yang sedari tadi berkilat tajam kini mulai melembut, menatap dalam mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Sa..su..ke?" ucap Sakura yang kini tengah berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Ujar Sasuke dengan raut muka bersalah.

"Eh? Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura yang tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Untuk semuanya." Jawab Sasuke datar tapi menatap Sakura lembut.

"Hah?" ucap Sakura yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"A Aku.. ci " ucap Sasuke tergagap-gagap, terlihat semburat tipis berwarna kemerahan yang kini menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Ci?" ucap Sakura yang kini tengah mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya keheranan.

"Aaaaa…" ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"…"

"Sas?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi karena khawatir dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"…"

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke akhirnya Sakura ikut terdiam. Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak.

[SAKURA POV]

Sasuke kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Huh!

Ah iya apa mungkin karena tadi aku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dan dia mendapati aku sedang berduaan dengan Gaara? Cemburu?

haaaah itu tidak mungkin Sakura kau ini bodoh sekali sih, mana mungkin dia cemburu dengan Gaara, lagi pula ah tu..tunggu tadi dia bilang maaf? A .. Apa maksudnya? Di.. dia? Ingin putus denganku?

Ta..tapi aku begitu mencintainya, oh kami-sama aku tau mungkin saat ini dia sedang berfikir bagaimana cara mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan mungkin ia tak ingin membuatku sedih.

Selama ini aku tak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, sekalipun dia tak pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku.

Kami-sama apa mungkin?

[END SAKURA POV]

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama masih terdiam.

"Sa..Sa..suke." ucap Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka, tangannya kini bergetar hebat karena sedari tadi dia memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat perasaannya gundah.

Kini tangan Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"A.. Aku mencintaimu hiks, aku tau kalau saat ini kau ingin memutuskanku kan? Aku tau selama ini kau tak mencintaiku, selama ini aku selalu menjadi beban untukmu hiks." Ucap Sakura yang kini tengah terisak.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu, maaf kalau aku menangis disaat seperti ini, tapi aku akan berusaha melepaskanmu dengan senyuman." Lanjut Sakura yang kini mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang sedari tadi dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

Sakura membelalakan matanya karena tindakan Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke setelah berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Eh? A..apa?" ucap Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sas? Bisakah kau ucapkan itu sekali lagi?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke karena dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan.

"Tidak." Bals Sasuke datar.

"Ayolah." Ucap Sakura dengan raut muka sedih.

"Cinta." Ucap Sasuke datar. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah agar tatapannya dan tatapan Sakura tidak bertemu.

Sakura yang terharu mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke barusan akhirnya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun " ucap Sakura yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn, jangan pernah berpaling dariku dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Eh? Dia? Gaara maksudmu?" ucap Sakura kaget dan mendongakan kepalanya kea rah Sasuke.

"…"

"Sas?" panggil Sakura.

"…"

"Kau cemburu ya?" ucap Sakura denagn nada menggoda.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Ahahahha aku hanya bercanda, bisakah kau ubah sifat egomu itu, hanya didepanku saja?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan nada yang agak dibuat-buat.

"…"

"Haaaaah dasar!" pekik Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

_Mungkin sedikit demi sedikit Uchiha akan meninggalkan sikap egonya hanya di depan Sakura._

**T B C**

_**Balas review non login :**_

**NCA alias Natchii**** : **hahha makasih dev XDDa ohoho soalnya anak kecil itu kan polos yaa pasti sebel lah sama sasuke yang mukanya jutek gitu wkwkwk *ditabok Sasuke XDD udah update nih hehe review lagi yaaa wkwkwk.

**Aoi no sora**** :** eheheh ^/^a terima kasih hehe.

**A.**** :** sudah upadate ini :D tetep review yaaa hehe

**Poetrie-chan**** :** wahahha iya kasian banget si Sasu ckk, terima kasih reviewnya ;D tetep review yaaa wkwkwk

**Myelf**** :** wkwkwk anak-anak jaman sekarang berani-berani lhooo haha, ini sudah update , ditunggu reviewnya lagi XDDD

**Yui-chan**** :** iya eheheh terima kasih XDDDD

**Phikhachu**** :** aduuh maaf yaa lama T_T tapi ini sudah lanjut ;D terima kasih reviewnya , rivew lagi yaaa hahaha *ditabok*

_**Terima Kasih juga untuk riview yang login :D**_

**Karikazuka**

**Fiyui-chan **

Review kalian aku balas lewat PM ya :DD ehehe

Arigatou buat semua yang udah mau baca Fict gajeku ini.

.

.

.

_**Haaah~~~ senangnya bisa update juga heheh maaf untuk para readers yang udah nunggu-nunggu Fict ini -_-v, kelas 3 itu memang sibuk jadi maaf ya kalau fict-fictku kurang terurus.**_

_**Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih buat para readers yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fict-fict buatan saya :D**_

_**Bagaimana cerita untuk Chapter ini? Kurang afdol ya? -..-a**_

Kalau seandainya kurang tolong kasih masukan untuk fict-fict kedepannya ya :D wkkwkw.

Sekian ~~~ terima kasih ~.

_**RnR please**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Sakura - Sasuke"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

*ehm .. dikarenakan saya masih baru mohon pengertian , kritik , dan saran untuk para readers .*

**Summary :**

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Chapter 5**

**R Untuk Ramalan**

**Aries**

**Kepribadian : Semangat, ceria, mampu menyembunyikan masaah dengan baik, cinta damai, cerewet**

**Kesehatan : Sangat baik**

**Keuangan : Tidak ada masalah**

**Cinta : Akan ada seseorang yang tak terduga akan menyatakan cinta padamu**

**Warna Keberuntungan Hari ini : Biru langit**

"Waaaah akan ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku haha." ucap gadis cantik berambut merah muda, Sakura. Saat ini ia tengah membaca sebuah majalah lengkap dengan ramalan yang tertulis di setiap halaman terakhir majalah tersebut.

"Warna keberuntungan biru langit fufuufu." ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit.

"Aku berangkat Kaa-san." ucap Sakura ceria pada ibunya sebelum ia berangkat kesekolah.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Oi Jidat! Kau lihat ramalan hari ini tidak?" teriak seseorang sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku tempat Sakura duduk.

"Tentu saja Pig haha." jawab Sakura kepada Ino, seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Katanya nanti aku akan terkena sial huuhuhuhu," rengek Ino pada Sakura yang kini tengah senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas.

"…"

"Hei Jidat kau dengar ?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kini terlihat seperti orang gila karena sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"…"

"JIDAT!" bentak Ino tepat di kuping Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Ino.

"Apaan sih Pig?" tanya Sakura kesal sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya yang tak berdosa.

"Haaaah dasar, sudah kuduga kau tak mendengarkanku." dengus Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Um, memang apa yang sedari tadi kau bicaraan Pig?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah innoncent.

Empat sudut siku-siku kini berkedut di jidat Ino, "Lupakan!" jawab Ino kesal, "Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu senyam-senyum seperti orang gila di pagi hari ini?" lanjut Ino bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Ehehehe ramalan mengatakan bahwa akan ada orang yang tak terduga akan menyatakan cintanya padaku." jawab Sakura semakin menggila dengan senyumannya.

"Wah hebat! Kau beruntung Jidat! Tidak sepertiku." dengus Ino sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Sakura. "Ehehehhe," tawa Sakura.

"Tapi— hei! Kau tak melupakan Uchihamu itu kan?" tanya Ino dengan histeris.

JDEEEENG

Bagaikan batu 1000 ton yang jatuh menimpa Sakura.

[SAKURA POV]

A-apa? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Sasuke? Kami-sama kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Haaaaah bodohnya diriku bisa melupakan kekasih tersayang, Hmm mungkin saja ramalan itu tidak cocok dengannya atau lebih tepatnya ramalan itu lebih ditujukan kepada gadis-gadis yang sedang menjomblo di luar sana. Haaaaah bodoh!

[END SAKURA POV]

"Oi Jidat! Bagaimana?" tanya Ino sekali lagi yang sukses membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Ino padanya.

.

.

Pelajaran dikelas Sakura berjalan lancar sampai bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

"Sakura." panggil seseorang pada Sakura dengan suara datar. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan—

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ceria seperti biasanya.

"Temani aku." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Kemana?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kemana saja." jawab Sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Haaaaah dasar masih saja dingin seperti biasanya, padahal di chapter kemarin Uchiha sudah mulai bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ckk emang susah ye kalau udah nyandang nama Uchiha XD *plaked

**»»» oOo «««**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beiringan, saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah taman yang cukup luas, dimana banyak bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh dan bermekaran di taman tersebut, tak lupa juga dengan air mancur yang terpampang jelas di tengah taman bunga yang luas tersebut. Membuat keindahan taman tersebut semakin memukau ditambah dengan suasana yang sejuk dan nyaman.

"Heh? Lihat itu Sasuke! Kenapa disana sangat ramai ya?" ucap Sakura penasaran sambil menunjuk ke arah keramaian tersebut.

Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul dan berdesak-desakan disana membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang cukup padat. Hal ini tentu saja membuat sang Uchiha merasa penasaran, akhirnya dia mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju keramaian tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha menerobos kerumunan tersebut dengan berpegangan tangan agar dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

1

2

3

Sesaat otak Sasuke dan Sakura loading, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Sebuah **STAND RAMALAN** ?

"Cih! Menyusahakan, ayo kita pergi Sakura." decih Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura agar segera keluar dari tempat yang menyesakan itu. Tapi— sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kerumunan itu tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei anak muda yang berambut merah muda dan berbentuk pantat ayam, kalian kemarilah." terdengar suara parau dan terkesan menyeramkam menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Merasa diri mereka terpanggil, sontak Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

**GLEK**

Sasuke dan Sakura menelan ludah karena ternyata yang memanggil mereka adalah seorang nenek-nenek menyeramkan penjaga stan ramalan tersebut.

"Kemarilah kalian." ucap nenek tersebut dengan suara parau dan terkesan menyeramkan. Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke agar mereka mendekat ke arah nenek tersebut.

"Apakah kalian mempercayai ramalan?" tanya nenek tersebut dengan nada horror. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri, Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya canggung, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sang nenek. Sedangkan Sasuke?

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang terkesan ambigu. Sang nenek pun menatap lekat onyx milik Sasuke, menuntut sebuah jawaban yang jelas.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar saat menyadari ekspresi sang nenek yang menuntut jawaban.

"Kau akan mengalami hal buruk, hei anak muda berambut pantat ayam." ucap sang nenek sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Sasuke.

Pantat ayam? Empat sudut siku-siku kini terpatri jelas di kening Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Harga dirimu akan turun, kau akan merasakan kekesalan yang amat sangat karena suatu hal sepele." lanjut sang nenek memberikan penjelasan.

"Hn, aku tidak percaya." Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi. Lalu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar segera keluar dari tempat menyesakan itu.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, tanpa diketahui Sasuke dan Sakura sebuah seringai keluar dari sudut bibir sang nenek yang sedang melihat kepergian kedua anak muda itu.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Hei Sasuke apa maksud nenek tadi ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah innoncent. "Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya karena sesungguhnya ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Ah aku ingin bertanya pada nenek ta—" ucapan Sakura terputus karena saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kerumunan tadi, ternyata disana tidak ada apa-apa, mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna karena saking kagetnya secara tiba-tiba stand ramalan beserta keramaian itu menghilang.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih belum menyadarinya.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Lihat! Lihat itu!" ucap Sakura panik menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura,dan- sama halnya seperti Sakura mata Sasuke kini membelalak sempurna.

Namun segera ia tepis tingkahnya tadi dan berusaha agar tetap tenang, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia masih tetap tidak tenang dengan hal-hal yang terjadi sesaat tadi.

.

.

.

**BRUUUK**

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"A-adu-duh." rengek seorang anak yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura dan langsung berlari ke arah anak yang baru saja terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir karena ia melihat darah mengalir di ke dua lutut anak itu.

"Itai—" rengek bocah itu samba meringis menahan sakit.

Sakura yang tidak tahan melihat darah yang terus mengalir itu berinisiatif untuk menyeka darah tersebut menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna biru laut yang ia bawa tadi pagi.

"Nah? Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada bocah tersebut setelah berhasil menyeka dan membalut luka di lutut sang bocah.

"Ehehehe, sudah tidak sakit," jawab bocah itu disertai cengiran kuda. "A-ri-ga-tou Nee-san." lanjut sang bocah yang langsung mencium pipi Sakura.

"Eh—" ucap Sakura sembari memegang pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" sebuah suara datar namun terdengar tekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Sasuke yang melihat adegan tadi langsung memberi tatapan death glare kepada sang bocah seakan-akan ia berkata 'jangan coba-coba kau sentuh kekasihku itu atau aku akan membunuhmu'.

Saat bocah itu melirik Sasuke, dia pun menyeringai. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan Sasuke.

"Nee-san? Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya sang bocah sembari memeluk leher Sakura, yang saat ini tengah berjongkok ditumpu oleh kedua lututnya.

Sakura yang kaget langsung menjawab, "Kemana?" tanya Sakura yang senang melihat tingkah laku bocah yang manja ini. Sakura emang menyukai anak kecil terlebih lagi karena dia tidak mempunyai adik maupun kakak, lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia tidak suka anak kecil karena baginya mengurus anak kecil adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Ng—" tampaknya bocah itu sedang berfikir, "—aku ingin berkeliling taman dengan Nee-san." lanjut sang bocah dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Ah baiklah ayo kalau begitu, mumpung hari belum terlalu sore, ya kan Sasuke? Hehe." tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas dan dia melirik bocah menyebalkan itu. Bocah itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, kini tatapan mereka saling bertemu dan bila diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, dapat dipastikan terdapat kilatan-kilatan petir yang menyambar di antara kedua tatapan mereka.

Bocah itu menyeringai, membuat Sasuke ikut meyeringai. Seringai mereka berdua seperti seringai iblis yang ingin mendapatkan mangsanya.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Mmm.. ano siapa namaku anak manis?" tanya Sakura lembut kepada sang bocah.

"Konohamaru." ucapnya ceria, tak lupa dia merangkul lengan kanan Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat melihat bocah sialan itu nempel-nempel dengan Sakura.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkeliling taman, menikmati indahnya pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran yang indah, tak lupa menikmati setiap hembusan lembut angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

**WUUSSSH**

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa dan membuat seragam rok Sakura sedikit err.. terbuka, menampakan pemandangan yang indah bagi kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Seketika wajah Sasuke memerah, dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, alih-alih ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tatapannya malah tertuju pada sosok bocah yang terlihat sedang menatap Sakura dengan **mesum.**

**JDUAG**

Sebuah jitakan keras berhasil mendarat di kepala Konohamaru.

"Lihat apa he kau bocah mesum?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi terkesan membentak.

"Itai—" pekik Konohamaru yang meringis kesakitan, "Apa yang kau lakukan heh? Dasar kakak bodoh! Pantat ayam!" lanjut Konohamaru yang membentak Sasuke.

Bodoh? Pantat ayam? Empat sudut siku-siku besar kini berkedut di kening Sasuke.

"Hei sudah-sudah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." ucap Sakura yang menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Buueeeek!" ledek Konohamaru yang kini tengah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

"Nee-san? Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah seperti malaikat. Oh manisnya ingin sekali Sakura mencubit pipi Konohamaru yang menggemaskan ini. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Konohamaru, tapi lagi-lagi Konohamaru menyeringai licik.

'**Iblis bertopeng malaikat sialan'** umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku kedinginan Nee-san, hari sudah semakin sore dan angin pun semakin kencang." ucap Konohamaru dengan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar menggemaskan bagi Sakura.

"Sini biar aku peluk!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba lalu memeluk Konohamaru yang tingginya saat ini adalah seperut Sasuke. Ehem, akhirnya Sasuke dan Konohamaru pun berpelukan.

"Aaah! Aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh manusia pantat sepertimu." ucap Konohamaru yang meronta-ronta agar Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dia menyeringai ke arah Konohamaru, seketika tubuh Konohamaru bergidik ngeri.

"Aaa Nee-san aku takut dengan laki-laki pantat ayam itu," ucap Konohamaru yang langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, **'kesempatan dalam kesempitan' **batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap tingkah laku Konohamaru lekat-lekat, dansaat ini ia tengah menyadari sesuatu karena saat ini Konohamaru tengah menyeringai mesum ke arahnya.

2 menit

1 menit

40 detik

5 detik

1 detik

**JDEEEEEER**

Bagai tersambar seribu petir, bagai terkena chidori berkali-kali, bagai ditampol oleh nenek Tsunade, dan bagai menjijikannya saat ia membayangkan Naruto menciummya *plak.

Saat ini Konohamaru tengah memeluk Sakura, dan— saat ini kepalanya tengah ia pendamkan di dada Sakura yang err.. empuk itu.

**[SASUKE POV]**

Aaaaaaaaah bocah SIALAN! Berani sekali dia memeluk Sakuraku, eh tunggu? Sakuraku? Ah iya memang benar dia itu milikku dan tak ada siapaun yang boleh memilikinya selain aku. Dan— apa-apan itu? Dia? Berani-beraninya dia memendamkan kepalanya di bagian empuk itu! Oh Kami-sama aku saja yang kekasihnya belum pernah mencobanya. Dan kenapa Sakura tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa dia malah mengelus-elus rambut bocah tengik itu?

Sialan! Pikiranku kacau saat ini gara-gara bocah sialan itu.

Eh? Tu-tunggu! Aku menyadari perkataan nenek-nenek tadi, apakah mungkin ini yang dia maksud? Sial! Sial! Sial!

Akan kubalas kau bocah!

**[END SASUKE POV]**

Sasuke menggertakan giginya, saat ini rahangnya mulai mengeras , asap mengepul-ngepul dari kepalanya. Dia tidak tahan melihat bocah dihadapannya yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya tercinta dapat dilihat dari wajah si bocah bahwa ia sedang menikmatinya.

**JDUAGH**

Tanpa ragu Sasuke pun menendang pantat Konohamaru dengan keras, membuat Konohamaru menggeram kesakitan.

"Jangan sentuh Sakuraku! Hei bocah mesum!" bentak Sasuke yang kini tengah esmosi, saat ini dia tengah meninggalkan jauh-jauh ego Uchihanya.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura!" bentak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"…" Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Sakura.

Saat hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"**NEE-SAN! TUNGGU AKU! 5 TAHUN LAGI DAN AKU AKAN MELAMARMU!**" teriak Konohamaru yang sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di taman itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Seorang bocah? Melamar seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya? OMG

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Konohamaru.

"Cih." decih Sasuke kesal.

"**DAN HOI! KAU KAKAK BERAMBUT PANTAT AYAM DAN BODOH! 5 TAHUN LAGI! AH TIDAK 2 ATAU 1 TAHUN LAGI AKU AKAN MEREBUT SAKURA NEE-SAN DARI TANGANMU!**" teriakkan Konohamaru membuat seluruh pengunjung taman ini menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"**AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAHKANNYA! COBA SAJA KALAU KAU BISA! HAH!**" teriak Sasuke tanpa sadar, sehingga semua orang menatapnya. Akibat perbuatan Sasuke yang diluar dugaan, pipi putih Sakura kini memerah.

_Seorang Uchiha? Bisa berteriak seperti itu di depan umum? Seorang Uchiha? Bisa membuang jauh-jauh harga diri yang selama ini dia jaga? Seorang Uchiha? Menanggapi pernyataan sepele dari seorang bocah yang jelas-jelas itu tidak mungkin. Oh Kami-sama? Apakah dunia akan kiamat?_

**Back to story**

Sasuke yang tersadar akan perbuatannya kini menatap ke arah sekitar, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat begitu banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang **wow.**

Semburat tipis kini juga terukir di wajah sang bungsu Uchiha. Tak berani menatap Sakura akhirnya dia menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan wajah merunduk.

Saat diperjalanan pulang Sasuke kembali teringat akan omongan sang nenek-nenek misterius yang ia temui di taman bersama Sakura.

Ramalan? Terbesit satu kata itu didalam pikirin Sasuke. Sasuke hanya geleng-gelang kepala, tanda tak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note : **__Jadi apakah kalian percaya akan adanya ramalan? Saya sih percaya gak percaya haha habis terkadang sesuatu yang berbau zodiac tepat, yah tapi tak memungkiri bahwa kita harus lebih percaya kepada __**Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**__ ye gak? Hahaha_

_Nah bagaimana untuk fict di chapter kali ini? Apakah masih ada yang kurang? Atau ceritanya kurang memuaskan? Maaf ya u_u kalau seandainya kurang memuaskan, tapi author janji akan lebih belajar memperbaiki kesalahan untuk kedepannya ^o^7_

_Boleh minta reviewnya kah ?_

_Hohoho sekian bacotan dari saya :D saya harap kalian tidak bosan untuk membaca fict-fict buatan saya yang abal-abal ini. Sekian terima kasih~~_

_Sekai lagi __**REVIEW PLEASE~**_

**Special Thanks For **

**Natchii, Fiyui-chan, Encydrew Harunao**

**Maya, dan juga Sari :D**

**Terima Kasih atas saran dan masukkan dari kalian saya harap kalian menikmati cerita di chapter ini apabila masih ada yang kurang dimoghon sarannya sankyuu minna-san.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Sakura - Sasuke"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**NO SILENT RIDER :D~  
><strong>

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

*ehm .. dikarenakan saya masih baru mohon pengertian , kritik , dan saran untuk para readers .*

**Summary :**

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Chapter 6**

**A Untuk Anak?**

Kediaman Uchiha, jumat malam..

"Sakura-chan, ayo tambah nasi dan lauknya." ucap seseorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan bermata _onyx_ kepada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak usah Mikoto Baa-san, aku sudah kenyang." balas Sakura sopan dan tersenyum lembut.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kediaman milik keluarga Uchiha, karena Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha orang tua dari Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih Sakura mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Tidak usah sungkan Sakura." ucap Fugaku dengan suara lembut dan berat namun nampak tegas.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Fugaku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah~ Sakura-chan manis sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu darimu," ucap Mikoto polos.

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Kaa-sannya langsung tersedak makanan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang langsung memberikan segelas air untuk anak bungsunya itu.

"Kaa-san, apa maksud ucapan Kaa-san barusan?" tanya Sasuke datar, berusaha menjaga imejnya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Maksud Kaa-san? Tentu saja Kaa-san ingin segera menimang cucu dari hasil perbuatanmu dengan Sakura-chan, Sasuke." jawab Mikoto riang.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Mikoto langsung tersentak, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih mereka.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura salah tingkah hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Katanya Itachi akan berkunjung, tapi kenapa belum datang juga ya?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminya, Fugaku.

"Mungkin masih dijalan." Jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Apa? Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"Yup." Jawab Mikoto riang.

"Cih," decih Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam saja.

**»»» oOo «««**

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Sebuah ketukan pintu menggema di ruang tengah kediaman milik Uchiha.

"Ah! Mungkin itu Itachi." Ucap Mikoto yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk membukakan pintu yang letaknya ada diruang utama.

"Yoo.. Ototou-ku sayang—" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Cih! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sasuke pada Itachi dengan suara dingin.

Melihat tingkah laku Sasuke dan Itachi , Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau jahat sekali sih, aku kan kangen sama kamu Sasuke." gerutu Itachi sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke, membuat rambut Sasuke sedikit berantakan.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Lho? Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini kan rumahku juga," jawab Itachi dengan nada dibuat menggoda, membuat Sasuke merasa jijik.

"Cih." decih Sasuke pelan.

"Ahahahha kau galak sekali sih Ototou-ku, aku datang kesini hanya untuk menitipkan Ryuu dan Rei saja kok." ucap Itachi polos.

"Wah, benarkah? Dimana mereka? Aku ingin menggendong cucu-cucuku itu." tanya Mikoto.

"Masih ada di dalam mobil." jawab Itachi.

Mikoto yang mendengar jawaban Itachi langsung melesat keluar rumah, lebih tepatnya keluar untuk menuju mobil Itachi.

"Besok aku dan Conan ada urusan penting di Suna, jadi bisakah aku menitipkan Ryuu dan Rei disini? Tou-san?" tanya itachi pada Fugaku.

"Tentu saja." jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san akan menjaga mereka," ucap Mikoto yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali membawa 2 anak laki-laki kecil yang lucu-lucu.

Ryuu Uchiha 7 tahun dan Rei Uchiha 3 tahun.

"Lagi pula ada Sasuke juga disini, Ryuu dan Rei pasti senang bermain dengan Sasuke." Lanjut Mikoto.

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Mikoto langsung mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya datar.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke besok aku ada urusan penting di Suna, tolong jaga anak-anakku ya? ya?" pinta Itachi memohon sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke pasti mau jika dibantu oleh Sakura." kali ini Fugaku ikut angkat bicara.

"Eh?" mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

"Sakura?" ucap Itachi, matanya kini beralih pada sosok asing berambut merah muda panjang.

"Aaa… sa-salam kenal Itachi-nii." sapa Sakura gugup.

"Jadi? Kau siapanya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai mengintrogasi Sakura. Itachi memang belum mengenal Sakura sebab Itachi sudah tidak satu rumah lagi dengan Sasuke semenjak ia menikah dengan Conan.

"A-aku.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Calon istriku." lanjut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan ekspresi datar, sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria.

"Uwaah— manisnya calon adik iparku ini," ucap Itachi riang sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan." lanjut Itachi.

Sebuah _death glare _yang ditujukan Sasuke kepada Itachi sukses membuat Itachi melepas pelukannya.

"E-ehehehhe," cengir Itachi canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ckk, Sakura ayo! Sudah malam kau harus pulang." ajak Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"E-eh? Fugaku Ji-san, Mikoto Baa-san, Itachi-nii aku pamit dulu." pamit Sakura cepat karena Sasuke sudah menyeretnya.

"Ckk, dasar adik super protektif." gerutu Itachi entah pada siapa.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

**»»» oOo «««**

Cuaca cerah di kota Konoha membuat semua orang yang tinggal disana ingin menikmatinya, termasuk Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Namun apa daya? Saat ini sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bisa menikmatinya, karena sekarang mereka sedang terjebak di sebuah kediaman mewah milik Uchiha.

"Apa sih? Kenapa harus aku yang disuruh menjaga 2 bocah sialan ini?" gerutu Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan imejnya didepan Sakura.

Hanya didepan Sakura, dia bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, Ji-san dan Baa-san ka nada urusan mendadak, jadi mau tak mau kau harus menjaga Ryuu dan Rei, lagi pula aku kan mau membantumu," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Lihat lihat, mereka sangat manis." lanjut Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan Ryuu dan Rei diruang tengah.

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

"Saku-nee, Ryuu bosan, bisakah kita keluar?" tanya Ryuu pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Ryuu langsung tersenyum cerah. "Boleh, tapi aku tanya Sasuke-kun dulu ya?" balas Sakura.

"Um.."

"Aciik.." ucap Ryuu dan Rei bersamaan.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura menhampiri Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar? Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, pasti menyenangkan." ujar Sakura antusias.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian berfikir sejenak, 'tidak ada salahnya juga,' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Sakura, Ryuu, dan Rei yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang dan menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"KONOHA ZOO!" jawab Sakura, Ryuu, dan Rei serempak. Karena Rei yang masih berumur 3 tahun dia mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata cadel, hal itu membuat Sakura gemas.

Sasuke yang melihat kekompakan 3 orang yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hn." balasnya singkat.

"Yeaay!" pekik Sakura dan Ryuu.

**»»» oOo «««**

Konoha Zoo..

"Nee aku ingin lihat gajah." pekik Ryuu yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura, sehingga Rei yang ada didalam gendongan Sakura hampir saja terjatuh, untungnya Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sakura agar ia dan Rei tidak terjatuh.

"Biar aku yang bawa Rei." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura, dengan senang hati Sakura memberikan Rei pada Sasuke..

"Seperti anak dan ayah," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rei, sedang Rei yang merasa dipehatikan Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah polos tidak mengerti.

Ya, sepertinya pernyataan Sakura tepat. Jika dilihat lebih seksama Rei begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Rambut hitam, mata onyx sama halnya dengan Ryuu.

Sasuke menggendong Rei diatas pundaknya, supaya Rei juga bisa melihat berbagai macam binatang yang ada disana.

Jika dipikir-pikir mereka terihat seperti sebuah keluarga muda bahagia, dimana Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi orang tua, sedangkan Ryuu dan Rei menjadi anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

"Lei mau es klim," ucap Rei ditengah perjalanan merekan berkeliling Konoha Zoo.

"Ryuu juga mau." lanjut Ryuu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke kedai es krim disebelah sana." pekik Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang terlihat ramai pengunjung.

"Hn." balas Sasuke mengikuti jejak Sakura dan Ryuu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Aku mau rasa cokelat." ucap Ryuu menari tangan tangan Sakura.

"Aku mau lasa stlawbelly," ucap Rei pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sasuke? Kau ingin rasa apa?" tanya Sakura yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke.

"_Dark chocolate_." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera ia memesannya.

"Paman! Aku pesan es krim cokelat 1, strawberry 2, dan _dark chocolate_ 1." pekik Sakura riang.

"Baik nona, tunggu sebentar." ucap penjual es krim itu.

Setelah hampir 5 menit menunggu akhirnya pesanan Sakura tiba. "Terima kasih paman." ucap Sakura lalu membayar es krim tersebut.

.

.

"Ini," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan es krim kepada Ryuu, Rei, dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih nee,"

"Terlima kacih nee." ucap Ryuu dan Rei berbarengan. Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak Itachi yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Kita duduk dibawah pohon itu saja ya?" tanya Sakura pada Ryuu dan Rei sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon oak yang rindang dan cukup teduh.

"Um.." jawab Ryuu mengangguk sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Ah— lelahnya, disini sangat nyaman," ucap Sakura sambil bersandar pada batang pohon oak yang besar tersebut.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar sambil menikmati es krimnya dan juga menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. 'benar-benar nyaman.' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-nii, sepertinya Sakura-nee kelelahan." ucap Ryuu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Ryuu katakana segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat damai, dia tertidur.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke segera menyandarkan kepala Sakura keatas bahunya.

"Sakura-nee cantik." ucap Ryuu pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya sontak mendeik tajam pada Ryuu, "Apa?" tanyanya tajam.

"Nii-chan bilang Sakula-nee cantik," jawab Rei yang masih asik bergelut dengan es krimnya.

"Iya, kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin Sakura-nee jadi istriku." lanjut Ryuu polos sambil tersenyum.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Ryuu, "Tidak bisa!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ryuu polos, "Karena dia milikku." jawab Sasuke datar , Ryuu yang mendapat _death glare_ dari Sasuke langsung terdiam, ia tidak berani melawan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai..

**»»» oOo «««**

Hari sudah semakin sore, udara juga sudah semakin dingin. Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matan _jade_-nya.

"Ng.." lenguh Sakura saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? A-aku ketiduran! Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Ryuu? Rei?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mereka juga tertidur, sepertinya kelelahan," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk 2 anak yang ada di pangkuannya. Sakura tersenyum melihat sosok Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang, Kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu." lanjut Sasuke.

"Hm.. ayo! Kemarikan Rei, biar aku yang menggendongnya, kau gendong Ryuu." perintah Sakura sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Rei dari pangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura mendekap dan menggendong Rei dengan hati-hati. Sasuke juga menggendong Ryuu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Anak-anak manis," ucap Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Sakura juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Hei lihat, sepertinya mereka pasangan muda,"

"Kyaaa manisnya, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia."

"Wah, pasangan yang manis, padahal mereka masih sangat muda."

"Suami -istri yang sangat serasi,"

Bisik-bisik orang yang dilewati Sasuke dan Sakura terdengar sampai telinga mereka, membuat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura seakan terbakar.

**[Sakura Pov]**

A-apa? Suami? Istri? Pasangan? Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya?

Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Maksudku kami memang sepasang kekasih, tapi kami belum menikah.

Apa-apan mereka? Kenapa mereka bicara seperti itu? Oh Kami-sama, jantungku terus berdetak cepat, aku harap Sasuke-kun tidak bisa mendengar suara jantungku ini.

**[End Sakura Pov]**

Semburat merah kini terpatri di kedua pipi ranum milik Sakura.

**[Sasuke Pov]**

Suami? Istri?

Hei— aku bisa mendengar itu.

Kami-sama, apakah begini rasanya jika sudah berkeluarga?

Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera mempunyai anak dari Sakura.

**[End Sasuke Pov]**

Sementara Sakura yang terlihat malu dan terus mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Eh? y-ya?" balas Sakura.

"Kau dengar percakapan mereka?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Aaa.. i-itu.." jawab Sakura gagap

"Mereka bilang kita serasi," ucap Sasuke memotong jawaban Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sasuke, tak bisa menutupi semburat merahnya lagi.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-apa?" tanya balik Sakura yang mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat **anak** secepatnya?" goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

**BLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat tepat diatas kepala Uchiha bungsu.

"Ap—"

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM MESUM!" pekik Sakura, "KITA MASIH SEKOLAH!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, karena saking malunya.

Untungnya Rei tidak terjatuh.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai saat melihat kekasihnya yang berlari semakin jauh..

"Jadi? Masih sekolah ya?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa, seringai mesum terpatri di wajahnya saat ini.

"Berarti kalau sudah lulus nanti kita bisa langsung membuatnya Sa-ku-ra-chan." Lanjutnya dengan seringai licik.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note:**__ akhirnya~~ bisa update juga, hehe maaf minna-san updatenya lama u_u lagi sibuk __**US**__ dan untuk sementara waktu mungkin saya akan __**HIATUS **__behubung saya akan menghadapi __**UN**__ April nanti, saya minta doanya dari kalian semua ya QAQ huhuhu…_

_Saya tau chapter ini sangat-sangat aneh dan jelek T_T tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan concrit buat saya agar di chapter depan saya bisa buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.._

_Dan untuk penggemar Konoha Hunter saya harap kalian mau menunggu dengan sabar :D_

_Sekian ~~_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**H**otaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, **U**chiha Annisuke ELF, **L**rynch Fruhling, **A** M Sari, **m**bmalesbangeeet,

**F**iyui-chan, **U**chiha Itu Sasuke, **R**yuChii YS, **s**mile, **R**ia-chan, and **A**mii-chan


	7. Chapter 7

"Ne— Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura terus-menerus, membuat ketenangan sang Uchiha bungsu sedikit terganggu. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendengus kesal atas perlakuan sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu ia segera berkata, "Sebentar lagi 'kan musim dingin."

"Hn." respon Sasuke singkat dan terlihat ogah-ogahan, tapi ia tetap mendengar perkataan yang selalu terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Naruto mengajak kita berlibur."

"Hn."

"Kesalah satu pondok milik keluarganya yang ada di daerah pegunungan bersalju."

"Hn."

"Katanya, kita bisa main _sky_ disana."

"Hn."

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, merasa jengah dengan jawaban-jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu itu. "Bisakah kau menjawab dengan kata lain selain 'hn', Sasuke?" tanya Sakura habis sabar.

"Hn."

Empat sudut siku-siku kini mendarat tepat di jidat lebar milik Sakura, "AH— KAU ITU MENDENGARKANKU ATAU TIDAK SIH? AKU SEBAL! POKOKNYA AKU MAU, KITA IKUT ACARA LIBURAN ITU!" pekik Sakura menggema di Kediaman milik Uchiha.

"Iya, iya Sakura, kita akan ikut. Jadi, bisakah kau tenang?" tanya si Uchiha bungsu kepada Sakura sambil menutup kedua telingannya dengan kedua tangannya, mencegah ketulian sementara akibat teriakan Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"_**Sakura - Sasuke"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, humor gak berasa di chapter ini, alur kecepetan dan juga ceritanya kepanjangan~ dan dapat membuat anda bosan.**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**S untuk : Salju**

Musim dingin tiba, biasanya untuk sebagian besar orang-orang akan malas keluar, mereka akan lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal didalam rumah, bergelut dengan meja-meja hangatnya dan juga _futon-futon-_nya yang nyaman. Tapi, hal ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan kawan-kawan. Bagi mereka, setiap musim itu memiliki kesenangan-kesenangannya tersendiri, terlebih lagi musim dingin dan musim panas.

Musim dingin, mereka bisa pergi ke _Onsen_ bersama-sama, menikmati hangatnya air panas di alam terbuka atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan seperti menginap disebuah penginapan tradisional, dll. Sedangkan musim panas, musim yang paling menyebalkan memang, teriknya matahari membuat kita malas melakukan aktivitas apapun. Tapi, disisi lain musim panas juga terasa sangat menyenangkan apabila dilalui bersama dengan teman-teman, seperti pergi ke pantai misalnya.

Ah— lupakan soal musim, mari kita fokus pada kisah-kisah kecil yang terjadi diantara Sakura dan Sasuke, tak lupa juga dengan teman-temannya.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Uwaaah— _sugoii_ !" teriak Sakura dan Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mata _emerald _milik Sakura dan juga mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino tidak henti-hentinya membelalak lebar, gumaman-gumaman dan decakan-decakan kagum terus-menerus terlontar dari mulut mereka. Ckk norak..

"Hebat! Salju dimana-mana," pekik Ino sambil melompat-lompat girang, "lihat Sakura! Orang itu meluncur dengan gaya yang sangat keren."

Mata Sakura langsung teralih pada sesosok orang yang sedang meluncur itu. "He-hebat!" ucap Sakura terkagum-kagum.

Alis Sasuke berkerut saat tiba-tiba mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia mendengus sebal kemudian berkata, "Gerakan meluncur tingkat dasar seperti itu, aku juga bisa."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sontak semua mata yang berada di dekatnya langsung tertuju padanya. Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Hinata, bahkan— Gaara.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh! Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu Tuan Uchiha ini memang serba bisa," ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Pujian?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Ino dengan nada agak sedikit menggoda, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu harus mendengus kesal. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar kekanakan pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

"Oii— teman-teman!" panggil Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "kemari! Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian."

Sontak mereka semua langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto, tak lupa juga membawa perlengkapan yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

"Berapa kamar?" tanya Sai yang saat ini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Dua," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, "tapi aku pesan kamar yang ruangannya cukup besar kok."

"Hn," ucap Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan. Sedangkan para gadis hanya diam saja.

Tak lama setelah membicarakan hal tersebut, akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dalam pondok. Tapi— sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing, Naruto berkata, "Setelah kalian rapikan barang-barang bawaan kalian, kita segera keluar untuk meluncur ya!"

"Oke!" balas Ino semangat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

**»»» oOo «««**

Cuaca dan udara yang dingin tak menyurutkan semangat para pemuda-pemudi yang sedang menikmati acara liburan mereka. Mereka tampak sangat semangat dan antusias, tak peduli dengan cuaca yang mungkin tidak bersahabat di musim dingin ini. Toh mereka juga mempunyai pakaian hangat yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Oii— Teme! Ayo kita adu seluncur!" pekik Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kau pasti kalah Dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan pe-de-nya, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan sombong kau Teme!, Sai, Gaara ayo kita bertanding juga!"

Sai dan Gaara pun mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan para gadis hanay mengikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang bisa dibilang kekanakan itu.

Perang adu seluncur pun dimulai..

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Sai! Kau keren!" teriak Ino heboh saat melihat gaya berseluncur Sai.

"S-Sai hebat," gumam Hinata penuh kekaguman.

Berikutnya, adalah giliran Gaara yang berseluncur. Gaara sudah bersiap-siap diatas arena papan luncur _sky _yang memang khusus dibuat untuk berseluncur. Dengan gayanya yang _cool_, akhirnya ia segera meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh, melakukan gerakan berputar 360 derajat, sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di tempat Sakura, Ino, Sai, dan Hinata.

"Kyaaa! Gaara! Kau hehat! Keren sekali!" teriak Ino heboh sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Gaara.

"I-iya Gaara, kau hebat sekali," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Gaara! Kau keren sekali!" pekik Sakura keras hingga suaranya terdengar oleh indra pendengaran milik Sasuke yang masih berada diatas arena papan luncur yang tergolong tinggi itu. Sukses mata _onyx_-nya membulat sempurna saat mendengar sang kekasih, Sakura Haruno memberi pujian-pujian tidak penting; bagi Sasuke, terlebih lagi pujian itu ditujukan kepada Gaara. Sasuke pun menggeram kesal.

"Ahaha, biasa saja kok," ucap Gaara canggung sambil tertawa. Sasuke yang melihat Gaara dan Sakura tertawa bersama-sama hanya bisa berdecak sebal, "Cih."

"Naruto! Sekarang giliranmu! Ayo cepat turun!" teriak Ino membahana disekitar arena tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Ino pun langsung membalas, "Oke! Lihat gaya kerenku ini!" teriak Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Tak sampai semenit, ia pun akhirnya meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ayo, ayo Naruto!" teriak Ino dan Sakura semangat, memberi dukungan pada Naruto.

Naruto pun bersiap untuk melakukan gaya terbang di udara -?-, ia angkat sedikit papan _sky_ yang ia gunakan dengan satu tangannya, menekuk sedikit kedua kakinya menyerong ke arah kanan sehingga ia dapat melayang dengan sudut 90 derajat.

Tapi, berhubung karena Naruto memang tidak ahli dalam bermain _sky_, akhirnya ia terpeleset dan terjungkal jatuh. Mendarat di tempat Sakura dkk, dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit. Kepalanya tenggelam diantara tumpukan-tumpukan salju, pantatnya nungging, sedangkan papan _sky _yang baru saja ia pakai sudah terlepas dan entah menancap dimana.

1 detik..

10 detik..

1 menit..

"Bahahahahaha." gema tawa membahana di gunung bersalju itu, membuat perhatian orang-orang teralih pada mereka. Ino, Sakura, Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat gaya jatuh Naruto. Gaara juga terkekeh kecil saat melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya lalu berlari kecil ke arah Naruto, " Na-Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa?" tanya Hinata sambil membantu Naruto.

Ino yang paling heboh tertawa langsung berkata, " Hei— Naruto! Kau he-hebat sekali, " ejek Ino sambil menahan tawa. Sudut-sudut mata Ino mengeluarkan sebuah cairan bening yang bernama air mata, saking banyaknya tertawa.

Naruto yang sudah duduk bersila sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya hanya bisa mendengus kesal, tak henti-hentinya ia gumamkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan khusus untuk Ino.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_, bermata _onyx_ menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan datar, sesekali ia bergumam, "Dasar bodoh."

Tak lama setelah menggumamkan kata-kata itu, tanpa diberi aba-aba pemuda itu pun segera meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Badannya ia condongkan sedikit kedepan berusaha mengatur keseimbangan. Kemudian, saat meluncur dia melakukan gerakan seperti yang Gaara lakukan, berputar 360 derajat.

'Sempurna' batinnya bangga. Lalu ia segera meluncur dengan posisi gerakan awal, saat hendak sampai di ujung papan area seluncur, ia melakukan gaya berputar seperti salto di udara, melewati atas kepala Hinata dan Naruto yang masih terduduk didekat papan area seluncur itu. Sontak semua mata tertuju keatas, tercengang saat melihat kejadian itu.

Dan— pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pun mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Sakura, Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat kejadian itu. Tak satupun dari mereka ada yang berkedip. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu menatap kagum ke arah pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak hanya Sakura dkk saja yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Namun, semua orang yang berada disekitarnya juga ikut melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"K-kau hebat!" teriak Sakura kencang, memuji sang kekasih sambil menepuk lengan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai puas saat mendengar pujian dari Sakura.

"Hn," responnya singkat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah kuakui seorang Uchiha memang hebat," ucap Ino dengan tatapan kagum memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke— sumpah demi apapun! Aku ingin sekali punya kekasih seperti dirimu," rengek Ino dihadapan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan-anggukan yang sangat antusias. Sakura mendengus sebal saat melihat sifat Ino yang satu ini.

"Tapi— " ucap Sasuke dengan kalimat menggantung, tak lupa dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya, "di dunia ini, hanya ada satu orang saja yang seperti diriku."

"Benarkah? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Aku," jawab Sasuke datar, "dan aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih," lanjut Sasuke menyeringai sambil merangkul pundak Sakura, menariknya agar lebih mendekat.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung tercengang, mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, seakan arwahnya terbang entah kemana. Sedangkan Sakura? Wajahnya sudah memerah saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ah— betapa bahagia dan malunya ia saat ini.

"Wahahaha, habis ditolak, eh?" ejek Naruto pada Ino dengan tawa yang membahana. Perang adu mulut antara Ino dan Naruto pun dimulai kembali..

**»»» oOo «««**

"Hei— anak cowok! Aku, Sakura, dan Hinata akan bekeliling ya, jyaa— " ucap Ino pada Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak keras, karena Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Mengajari Hinata berseluncur," jawab Sakura sambi tersenyum.

"Hn, hati-hati," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian ia lambaikan tangannya untuk sahabat-sahabat prianya dan juga kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus jaga keseimbanganmu Hinata," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Ah i-iya, maafkan aku Sakura, aku akan berusaha," balas Hinata takut-takut.

"Ayo Hinata! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Ino memberi dukungan.

Saat ini Sakura, Ino, dan juga Hinata sedang berada disebuah tempat tak jauh dari tempat arena seluncur yang baru saja dipakai oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara. Disini lumayan sepi, mengingat karena disini tempatnya sangat biasa-biasa saja, tak ada objek menarik disini. Hanya sebuah hamparan salju luas dengan permukaan bumi yang datar, tak lupa juga dengan beberapa pohon cemara yang tertanam di area ini.

Hanya untuk mengajari Hinata, tidak perlu tempat yang berundak-undak 'kan? Karena masih pemula, jadi kita harus mengajarinya di tempat yang lebih aman.

Sakura terus memegangi tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi gemetaran, nampaknya ia takut terjatuh. "Hei Hinata santai saja haha, jatuh di tumpukan salju itu tidak sakit kok," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Eh? e-eeeh ma-maaf," balas Hinata malu.

"Ayo Hinata! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Ino yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sakura dan Hinata. Sama sekali tak membantu ckk.. benar-benar deh.

Hampir setengah jam Sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengajari Hinata berseluncur, dan hingga saat ini hasilnya tak sia-sia. Buktinya, saat ini Hinata bisa berseluncur dengan baik. Betapa bangganya Sakura saat ini.

"A-aku bisa! Sakura! Ino! Aku bisa!" celetuk Hinata riang sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yeaaah! Kau hebat Sakura! Dan juga kau Hinata!" ucap Ino dengan nada antusias, ikut senang saat melihat bahwa seorang Hinata juga bisa berseluncur, "Gimana kalau kita mulai berseluncur di tempat yang agak tinggi?"

"E-eeh ta-tapi— " ucap Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba langsung terpotong lagi oleh ucapan Ino. "Tidak apa Hinata, kau pasti bisa! Ayo!" ajak Ino sambil menyeret tangan Sakura dan Hinata.

.

.

"Nah— sepertinya tempat disini sangat bagus buat berseluncur," ucap Ino dengan gaya orang yang sok-sok mikir. "Yeah kurasa begitu, tidak teralu curam juga," balas Sakura.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dia juga ingin berseluncur di tempat yang tinggi, tidak salah 'kan?

Ino memberi aba-aba sebelum mereka meluncur ke bawah. Saat dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya yang sudah siap, ia pun mulai menghitung mundur, "_Three.._"

"_Two.._"

"_One.._"

"_Lets go!_" teriak Ino menggelegar dan langsung segera meluncur dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Sungguh menguji _adrenalin_ bukan?

Semua menikmatinya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Saking semangatnya, bahkan ia sampai meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi melebihi kecepatan Ino. Ino yang tak mau kalah pun segera mengejar Hinata dengan papan _sky_-nya. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat _antusianisme_ kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Benar-benar deh," gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Karena kecepatan yang terlalu cepat, Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan gerakannya sehingga ia tak bisa berhenti. Dengan cepat ia melesat lurus meninggalkan area tempat luncur yang baru saja ia pakai bersama Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melesat pergi mengikuti Hinata. "Ino! Cepat susul Hinata!" perintah Sakura dengan cepat.

Setelah hampir 5 menit mereka menyusul Hinata, sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. 'Dimana dia?' batin Sakura khawatir. Dengan segera mereka berdua pun mencarinya.

"To-tolong," ucap seseorang dengan suara lirih, membuat Ino dan Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Hinata? Kau dimana Hinata?" teriak Ino kencang.

"I-Ino? A-aku disini Ino, tolong aku," balas Hinata berteriak dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Ino dan Sakura pun segera menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat dilihatnya Hinata sedang berpegangan pada sebuah akar kecil, mencoba menahan agar dirinya tidak terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang cukup terjal.

"HINATA! PEGANG TANGANKU!" perintah Sakura sigap sambil meraih tangan Hinata, berusaha mengangkatnya, "Ino! Cepat panggil bantuan!" perintahnya lagi pada Ino.

"Sa-sakura? Hinata? " gumam Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, takut akan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi menimpa mereka. Dengan segera ia pun berlari, berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Hinata pegang tanganku!" perintah Sakura sekuat tenaga berusaha mengangkat bobot tubuh Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sakura takut dan juga ia terisak pelan.

**»»» oOo «««**

Sementara di tempat lain..

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai," ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sasuke, menatap langit yang sudah mendung.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celanannya.

"Aku harap Sakura dan lainnya segera kembali," lanjut Gaara dengan pandangan menerawang keatas langit. Sasuke pun berharap begitu, merasa khawatir akan keadaan Sakura. Hatinya sedari tadi tak tenang, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sosok Sakura.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke dapat melihat sosok seorang wanita sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia picingkan mata _onyx_-nya mempertajam pengelihatnnya, berusaha menatap siapakah sosok yang sedang berlari itu.

"Ino?" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Ino? Mana?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul entah dari mana.

" —MAN!"

"TEMAN-TEMAN— " teriak Ino bergema hingga tempat Sasuke berdiri. Ino berlari dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Setelah sampai ditempat Sasuke dan yang lainnya, Ino segera berkata, "Hi-Hinata dan Sakura," ucapnya terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas. Alis Sasuke saling bertaut setelah mendengar nama Sakura, "Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam menatap Ino.

"Di-dia," jawab Ino terbata-bata.

"Cepat bawa aku ketempatnya," ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Ino, dan tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke segera menarik tangan Ino agar ia dengan segera memberitahu tempatnya.

Gaara, Naruto, dan Sai pun segera mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?" teriak Naruto kaget saat dalam perjalanan. Mereka semua segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Sakura dan Hinata berada. Setelah Ino memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya tentunya.

"Aku harap Sakura dan Hinata tidak apa-apa," gumam Ino takut. Wajah Sasuke tampak panik saat mendengar kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu diceritakan oleh Ino, dengan segera ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju tempat Sakura.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Hinata! Ayo sedikit lagi!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah penuh dengan air mata, ia takut, ya ia takut, benar-benar takut. Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit lagi Hinata akan selamat..

Sakura terus berusaha menarik tangan Hinata, dengan satu tangan tertumpu pada batu yang ada didekatnya. Terus berusaha, hingga akhirnya ia bisa menarik Hinata kembali tanpa ada luka sedikit pun. Tapi— naasnya, saat Sakura sudah berhasil mengangkat Hinata kembali, batu yang ia pegang tergelincir, membuat Sakura hilang keseimbangan dan seketika tubuhnya langsung terjatuh kedalam jurang yang cukup terjal itu.

"SAKURAA?" teriak Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" teriak Ino khawatir saat sudah sampai ditempat Hinata dan Sakura, dilihatnya Hinata sedang menangis terisak-isak.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Matanya kini memandang Hinata tajam. Hinata tak berani menjawab, matanya kini menatap ke arah jurang yang ada didepannya. Alis Sasuke berkerut saat mengikuti arah panadang Hinata, hatinya mencelos saat tahu apa maksud dari tatapan Hinata. Dengan segera Sasuke pun melompat ke dalam jurang itu.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto kaget saat melihat tindakan Sasuke. Semua memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hari sudah semakin sore, sepertinya badai akan segera tiba. Naruto dan yang lainnya sangat panik. "Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Ino dengan nada bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kita segera meminta bantuan, karena badai akan segera datang," ucap Gaara penuh penekanan. Sejujurnya ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura, tapi tak terpikir olehnya untuk melakukan hal-hal sebodoh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"SAKURA! KAU DIMANA?" teriak Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang khas. Luka sayatan-sayatan kini terpatri jelas di tubuh seorang Uchiha. Ia terus berusaha mencari sosok Sakura.

Matanya terus bergerak kesana-kemari, berusaha melihat keadaan gadis berambut pink miliknya. Saat memalingkan wajahnya kesebelah kanan, dilihatnya sosok itu tengah terkulai lemas, tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Sasuke pun menghampirinya berusaha memeluknya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" teriaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, tak lupa ia periksa detak jantung Sakura. 'masih hidup' batin Sasuke bersyukur. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura kedalam gendongannya.

"Sepertinya badai benar-benar akan datang," gumam Sasuke pelan. Matanya kini teralih pada sebuah gubuk tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai. Dengan langkah cepat ia pun segera membawa Sakura kedalam gubuk itu. Sasuke berharap teman-temannya segera mencari pertolongan.

**»»» oOo «««**

Badai datang dengan cepat, membuat udara semakin dingin. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang berbaring di bahu sebelahnya, kesadaraannya masih belum kembali. Segera ia sentuh pipi mulus milik Sakura, 'dingin' batinnya sendu. Kemudian segera ia peluk tubuh kecil Sakura, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan melalui pelukannya.

Hampir setengah jam Sasuke bertahan dengan posisinya saat ini, memeluk tubuh Sakura. Namun hasilnya sepertinya sia-sia, tubuh Sakura malah semakin bergetar kedinginan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sakura, tak lupa ia lepas juga pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Berusaha memberi kehangatan lebih, Sasuke pun mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan erat, tak lupa ia cium bibir ranum milik Sakura dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di bawah jurang, tempat Sasuke dan Sakura terjatuh. Badai sudah berhenti, pencarian Sasuke dan Sakura pun dilakukan oleh Naruto dan lainnya. Mereka berpencar, berharap dengan cara ini Sasuke dan Sakura dapat segera ditemukan.

Mata Gaara kini teralih pada sebuah gubuk tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke tempat itu, merasa yakin bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke ada didalam sana.

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka pintu reot itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kondisi Sasuke dan Sakura. Dengan segera ia memanggil teman-temannya agar segera membantunya, membawa Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke pondok penginapan.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah diatas _futon_ hangatnya. "Eh? Hi-Hinata? Mana Hinata?" teriak Sakura saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

Ino tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura, "Tenanglah forehead, dia selamat."

"Oh, syukurlah," gumam Sakura lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam gubuk bersama Sasuke, eh?" tanya Ino dengan seringai menggoda, membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"Oh! Tadi Sasuke yang menyelamatkanmu saat kau terjatuh, lalu dia membawamu kesebuah gubuk tua, Gaara yang menemukan kalian dalam posisi tidak sadarkan diri," ucap Ino panjang lebar, memberitahukan serentetan peristiwa-peristiwa yang tidak Sakura ketahui.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Dia sedang ada di halaman belakang," jawab Ino memberitahu keberadaan Sasuke. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura pun segera beranjak dari _futon_-nya, meninggalkan Ino yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya. Merasa dipanggil Sasuke pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, lalu mendekati gadis itu, sehingga saat ini mereka saling berhadapan. "Um.. terima kasih," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku," jawab Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. Membuat pipi Sakura terasa panas, rona merah kini menjalar di kedua pipi ranum miliknya.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, salju turun, indah sekali," ucap Sakura saat mendongak ke atas, melihat butiran-butiran salju kecil turun di atas kepala mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sontak Sasuke pun ikut mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, tanpa melepas pelukannya tentunya.

"Hn."

Dan— dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir ranum milik Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. _Emerald_-nya membulat sempurna, "Sa-Sasuke?" ucap gadis itu tergagap-gagap, wajahnya memerah, sangat memerah.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"I-itu ciuman keduaku," ucap Sakura menunduk malu. "Kedua?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"I-iya, pertama saat dipantai," jawabnya malu-malu sambil mengingat kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi di pantai, saat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bertengkar. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan milik Uchiha yang satu ini. Kemudian ia dongakkan kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, membuat _emerald_ milik Sakura dan _onyx_-nya bertemu.

"Ini yang keempat," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut bibir milik Sakura. "E-eeh? Keempat?" tanya Sakura kaget. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai sebuah jawaban. "Ka-kapan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Saat di gubuk," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata emerald Sakura membelalak sempurna, "A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEWAKTU KITA DISANA? HAH?" pekik Sakura yang langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sasuke.

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirimu hangat," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Hanya memelukmu," jawabnya lagi. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi? Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih,Sa-ku-ra?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya.

"KYAAA! MESUM!" pekik Sakura kencang sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus sebal karena perlakuan Sakura yang kelewat kasar, sebagai seorang gadis tentunya.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note:**__ akhirnya~~ bisa update juga, hehe maaf minna-san updatenya lama u_u, ehehehe habis selesai __**UN**__ soalnya, doakan saya lulus ya semuanya _ saya minta doa dari kalian semua yang membaca fict ini._

_Gimana? gimana? kurang greget ya?_

_Saya tau jalan cerita ini sangat-sangat aneh dan gaje banyak typo pula T_T, bunuh saya, tabok saya , ah tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan concrit buat saya agar di chapter depan saya bisa buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.._

_Buat kalian yang baca fict ini saya harap riviewnya ya *plak*_

_RIVIEW, CONCRIT, SARAN, FLAME, semua diterima dengan senang hati XD~~ apa lagi sekarang lagi marak Flame wkwkwk, lumayan buat nambah kotak review XDD_

_**NO SILENT RIDERS!**_

_Bukannya maksa wakakkak tapi gimana ya? dapet review dari kalian para readers adalah hal sungguh-sungguh membuat author bahagia dan juga membuat author lebih semangat nulis chapter depannya. Jadi bagi kalian yang gak punya akun aku harap riviewnya juga hoho *dilempar wajan*_

_Aduh maaf ya banyak bacot *dor*_

_Maafkan daku~~_

_Sekian ~~_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_

**_Balasan non login:_**

**R**etno UciHaruno : masih dong :DDD sampe huruf terakhirnya Sasuke 'e' XDD fict ini masih berlanjut, eh? benarkah? Heheh makasih banyaak :*, boleh minta review lagi? Wkwwk (ditabok)

**A**mii-chan : makasih XDD, masih dooong ini lanjutannya tapi aneh haha, aku yang nulis aja gak dapet feelnya hmm…

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**A**ika Yuki-chan, **U**chiha Itu Sasuke, **H**otaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, **R**etno UciHaruno, **a**non, **D**onata Valeriya, **k**arikazuka, **U**chiha Annisuke ELF, **H**akuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, **L**ucy Uchino, **A**mii-chan, and **N**aomi azurania belle


	8. Chapter 8

Konon, dahulu kala, sebelum gedung baru _Konoha High School_ di bangun, terjadi sebuah kebakaran besar di gedung lama _Konoha High School_. Kebakaran tersebut menewaskan beberapa siswa/siswi dan juga guru. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa gedung lama itu berhantu. Tidak sedikit saksi mata yang mengaku, bahwa mereka mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh saat memasuki gedung lama tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka mengatakan, bahwa mereka kerap kali melihat sosok-sosok menyeramkan di setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut. Dan hingga sampai saat ini, tak ada satu pun orang yang berani memasuki gedung lama itu. Sehingga gedung lama tersebut tidak terpakai lagi.

"_**Sakura - Sasuke"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Mistery, Horror.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, deskripsi kurang, alur kecepetan dan juga ceritanya kepanjangan~ dan dapat membuat anda bosan.**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**A untuk : Alunan sebuah musik**

"Bohong," celetuk seorang pria keren nan tampan dengan suara datar saat ia mendengarkan sebuah cerita _horror_ yang menurutnya dianggap bodoh. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pria itu, mata _onyx_-nya memandang datar ke arah segerombolan orang yang sedang asik bergosip ria, termasuk kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau cerita itu bohong, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sewot pada Sasuke, karena sesungguhnya ia sangat percaya dengan hal-hal dan cerita-cerita yang berbau mistis seperti itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban _ambigu_ dari mulut seorang Uchiha hanya bisa mendengus sebal, ditatapnya si bungsu Uchiha itu dengan tatapan menantang, "Huh, dasar _Teme_ bodoh."

"_Baka, Dobe_." balas Sasuke dingin, tak mau kalah.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Teme!_" pekik Naruto geram.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, bahkan— Sai hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata bosan saat melihat perang adu mulut antara _baka-Dobe_ dan _baka-Teme_.

"Sudah, sudah, biarkan saja si Uchiha itu, Naruto," lerai Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, berusaha menghentikan perdebatan 2 sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat kurang bermutu. "Nah, Ino, bagaimana kalau kau lanjutkan saja ceritamu?" lanjut Sai sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino.

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Sai hanya mengangguk antusias, tanda bahwa ia akan memulai kembali cerita seramnya. "Dan kalian tahu? ternyata tak hanya penampakan-penampakan saja terjadi di tempat itu, tapi— " Ino menggantung ceritanya. Membuat Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata harus menelan ludah, gugup.

"Ta-tapi apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata gugup, wajahnya namoak ketakutan.

"Tapi— juga suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk kita merinding. Suara tangisan, suara jeritan, suara pilu, suara erangan kesakitan, sampai suara meminta pertolongan— " lanjut Ino dengan suara dan wajah yang dibuat se-_horror_ mungkin. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Sai hanya tersenyum saat mendengar cerita Ino, tak nampak sedikit pun ia merasa takut, dan dengan polosnya ia berkata, "Sepertinya sih, itu suara-suara arwah para korban yang tewas saat kebakaran itu terjadi."

"Hn," ucap Sasuke menanggapi pernyataan Sai, sepertinya ia setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut.

Rasanya, Naruto ingin sekali meninju wajah Sai dan juga wajah si _baka-Teme_. Sai dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding, sedangkan Sasuke? Kenapa dia nampak tenang-tenang saja saat mendengar pernyataan itu? Kenapa dia malah menyetujuinya— padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan si Uchiha bungsu itu mulai tertarik dan juga mulai percaya dengan cerita konyol seperti ini, eh?

"Me-mengerikan," ucap Sakura taku-takut. Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! Cerita ini belum selesai! Dengarkan ceritaku dulu sampai habis dong," pekik Ino bersungut-sungut, sebal karena ceritanya dipotong oleh pernyataan-pernyataan teman-temannya, "Tak hanya desas-desus mengerikan saja yang beredar, tapi— aku juga mendengar desas-desus yang menarik perhatian dan juga membuat orang-orang penasaran," lanjut Ino masih dengan wajah _horror_-nya.

Sontak semua orang yang mendengar cerita Ino langsung menatapnya penuh tanya, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke mendengar cerita akhir yang terlontar dari mulut Ino, ia pun menjadi sangat penasaran. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Ino, seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa? menarik perhatian? Maksudmu?'

Ino menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Kudengar dari desas-desus yang beredar. Dulu saat kejadian kebakaran berlangsung, ada seorang siswi kelas musik yang sedang berlatih piano di ruang klub musik gedung lama _Konoha High School_. Katanya, gadis itu sedang berlatih memainkan sebuah lagu untuk dipersembahkan saat hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Saking serunya, dia tak menyadari kalau api mulai menjalar masuk ke ruang tersebut. Hal itu membuat ia panik. Alhasil, ia tak bisa keluar karena ia sudah terjebak oleh api yang kian membesar. Sungguh tragis nasibnya, karena ia tewas dalam insiden kebakaran tersebut. Ia tak sempat memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil di hari ulang tahun sang kekasih. Dan— menurut cerita dari saksi mata, arwah gadis itu masih tidak tenang di alam sana, terkadang ia masih sering memainkan sebuah lagu— dengan piano tentunya— , sebuah lagu yang akan ia berikan untuk sang kekasih." Ino berhenti sejenak dari cerita panjang lebarnya, berusaha mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apanya yang menarik, Ino-_pig_?" pekik Sakura bersungut-sungut setelah mendengar cerita Ino, "itu menyeramkan tau."

"Dengarkan ceritaku sampai habis dulu dong, _forehead!_" pekik Ino tak mau kalah. Lalu kembai ia meanjutkan ceritanya, "Dengar ya, orang-orang bilang arwah itu tidak mengganggu. Dan kudengar juga, bagi siapapun yang beruntung, mereka akan mendengar lagu itu. Lagu yang indah dan penuh penghayatan. Lagu yang ditujukan khusus untuk seseorang yang kelak akan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Tapi— sebaliknya, jika orang itu tidak beruntung, dia akan mendengar lagu dengan nada yang sangat memilukan. Benar-benar dapat membuat bulu kuduk merinding."

"Waaah, hebat sekali. Jadi? Lagu itu ditujukan untuk orang yang benar-benar akan mendapatkan pasangan sejatinya, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk pasti.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja _rumor_ itu?" celetuk Sai tanpa basa-basi.

"APAAA— ? teriak Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata bersamaan. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari ketiga temannya. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, membenarkan penuturan Sai. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"_Yeah_, sudah dipastikan! Malam ini kita akan pergi ke gedung lama _Konoha High School!" _ teriak Ino lantang penuh semangat.

"APAAAAA— "

**»»» oOo «««**

Gedung lama _Konoha High School_, pukul 23.00

"A-apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Jujur saja dia tidak menyukai acara ini, tadinya ia hendak menolak untuk ikut, tapi— karena Naruto merengek, bersikeras mengajaknya ikut, yah terpaksa.

Saat ini, mereka— Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai sedang berada di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang nampak terlihat menyeramkan. Bekas-bekas kebakaran yang dulu pernah berlangsung di gedung ini pun masih tampak nyata, bahkan abu dari kayu-kayu yang terbakar pun masih terlihat disana-sini. Sepertinya setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, tempat ini memang sudah benar-benar tidak dirawat— jangankan dirawat, diperbaiki saja tidak, bahkan sisa-sisa kebakaran tersebut dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tapi— tunggu dulu! Untuk apa mereka datang ketempat ini malam-malam?

_Yeah_, tentu saja untuk membuktikan tentang _rumor_ itu. Terima kasih banyak untuk Ino Yamanaka dan juga Sai karena telah mengusulkan dan juga memberikan **ide gila** seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Hinata-_chan_. Ada aku! Naruto Uzumaki yang akan selalu setia melindungimu dan juga yang lainnya!" pekik Naruto semangat semabari menepuk-nepuk dadanya, membanggakan diri. Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, sontak wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke asal. Jelas-jelas si _baka-Dobe_ itu paling anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti hantu, setan, _shinigami, devil—_ dan sebagainya. Biarpun rasa penasarannya sangat besar, tetap saja dia itu penakut. Apa-apan itu? Lihat gayanya yang sok berani itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung saat melihat raut wajah suntuk sang kekasih— Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Diraihnya telapak tangan Sakura— menggandeng lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk saja?" usul Sai dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Em.. ya baiklah," jawab Sakura ragu, tangannya makin menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalasnya, karena ia tau bahwa kekasihnya sedang takut dan cemas.

.

.

.

_**KRIEEET..**_

Bunyi suara decitan pintu reot dan juga karatan terbuka. Benar-benar menambah kesan angker bangunan tua ini. Dengan hanya bermodal 5 buah senter dan juga keberanian— ah! Ralat! maksudnya kenekatan, ke-6 anak remaja itu mulai memasuki ruang utama gedung lama KHS.

Ruangan— ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya bisa disebut sebagai koridor utama KHS. Dimana di sana terdapat beberapa loker-loker yang sudah hangus terbakar namun masih nampak berbentuk, bahkan ada juga yang sudah menjadi abu. Aura di sini benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Ge-ge-ge-gelap," ucap Naruto terbata-bata, kakinya bergetar ketakutan, tangannya merangkul lengan Hinata. Helooo.. seharusnya kau yang melindungi Hinata, Naruto! Bukan Hinata yang malah melindungimu! Ckk..

"_Baka-Dobe_! Apa gunanya sentermu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke pun tersadar akan kebodohannya, "Oh iya! Maaf aku lupa hehehe," jawabnya disertai cengiran _horror_ karena cahaya senter yang menyinari wajahnya.

Kemudian mereka pun memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap dan juga sepi itu. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang sanggup bicara, sebuah keheningan menyeruak masuk diantara mereka, suasana malam yang begitu mencekam membuat hati mereka merasa was-was. Sapuan angin malam yang dingin membelai tubuh mereka, membuat mereka sedikit bergidik karenanya.

Langkah kaki mereka menggema di sepanjang koridor sepi itu.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gelisah pada Sasuke yang kini sedang ada di sampingnya.

"_Yeah_, aku dengar." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengar sayup-sayup suara lagu sedari tadi. Ia berusaha tak memperdulikannya, namun semakin ia melangkah, semakin jelas ia mendengar suara itu. "Alunan musik yang indah," bisik Sasuke pelan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari ucapannya barusan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik gelisah Sakura dan Sasuke pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Dengar apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau tidak dengar, Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepada Naruto . Oke— saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, sontak semua mata tertuju pada dirinya, kecuali Sasuke. Tatapan _horror_ ketakutan kini terpatri di wajah ketiga sahabatnya; Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, pasalnya saat ini ia tidak mendengar apapun kecuali derap langkah kakinya dan juga lainnya. Oh— apakah telinganya setuli itu? Sakura dan Sasuke saja bisa mendengarnya, kenapa ia tidak. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang, membuatnya semakin takut.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, kau dengar apa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai ketakutan juga, ah! Ralat! sedari tadi memang ia sudah takut.

"Hmm, seperti dentingan sebuah piano mungkin?" jawab Sakura ragu, menjurus ke sebuah pertanyaan. Ino dan Hinata langsung melotot memandang Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Lain lagi dengan Naruto, saat ia sudah benar-benar meringis ketakutan, bahkan pegangan pada senternya sedikit bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kita cek lebih dalam lagi," kata Sasuke berlalu, berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain sembari menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura.

Ino dan lainnya pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Sakura dari belakang. Hening kembali tercipta diantara mereka, hanya derap langkah kaki saja yang bersua diantara keheningan tersebut. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, terlalu larut dalam hipotesa-hipotesa yang ada.

Sakura yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke di depan mulai memikirkan hal-hal _negative_. Hal itu membuat gerakannya sedikit kaku. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya heran. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat perubahan sikap Sakura, agak cemas juga melihat kekasihnya ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku… takut," jawab Sakura dengan suara pelan. Jujur saja, saat mendengar suara alunan musik itu hatinya agak sedikit was-was, takut akan terjadi hal-hal buruk menimpa mereka.

"Kau tenang saja. Ada aku disini," ucap Sasuke lembut, berusaha menenangkan ketakutan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke mendongakan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi— sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum memandang raut wajah Sasuke. hatinya mulai merasa sedikit tenang sekarang.

Mereka terus berjalan, mengikuti arah suara yang sedari tadi terus mereka dengar. Suara itu semakin jelas saat mereka semakin melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi. Suara itu— sebuah suara dentingan piano, alunan melodi musiknya sangatlah indah, begitu menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Seolah musik itu adalah sebagai ungkapan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya terus melangkahkan kakinya. Perasaan ini benar-benar sangat menegangkan.

"A-a-aku de..ngar," bisik Naruto dengan suara parau, saking takutnya ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Dengar apa, Naruto?" tanya Sai yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga. Ino dan Hinata pun mengernyitkan alis bingung atas ucapan dan tingkah laku Naruto, pasalnya karena mereka tidak mendengar apa-apa sejak tadi. Hal ini membuat Ino dan Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"A-a-aku dengar, su-suara itu," jawab Naruto dengan suara terbata-bata, jelas sekali raut wajah depresi dan ketakutan nampak disana.

Ino yang juga merasakan hawa-hawa perasaan tidak enak pun akhirnya berkata, "Tapi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa."

Hinata dan Sai mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali saja," ucap Ino dengan suara tertahan, sepertinya ia sudah mulai benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sai dengan wajah yang sudah mulai sedikit terlihat khawatir dan cemas.

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sai, dihembuskannya perlahan, lalu ia berkata, "Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini, entah apa itu," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Sejenak ia menatap raut wajah Hinata dan Naruto yang nampak pucat.

"K-kau benar, Ino-_chan_. Aku rasa lebih baik kita keluar sekarang," balas Hinata terbata-bata namun nada suaranya nampak terdengar yakin dan tegas.

Sai memperhatikan ketiga temannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit cemas, namun hal itu tertutupi oleh wajah tenangnya. "_Yeah_, sebaiknya kita kembali." Sai berbalik kemudian mendekat ke arah Naruto yang nampak benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tu-tunggu…" cegah Hinata sebelum mereka melenggang pergi, "Sa-Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke tidak ada," lanjutnya dengan suara panik.

"APAAA— " teriak Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Sa-Sasuke, kau dengar itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, suaranya semakin jelas," jawab Sasuke, "sepertinya berasal dari ruang itu." Sasuke mengarahkan senternya ke arah sebuah ruangan gelap di sisi kanan lorong koridor kelas.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

Mereka terus berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut tanpa tahu bahwa sekarang Naruto dan lainnya sudah tidak ada di belakang mereka lagi. Suara itu— semakin terdengar jelas— amat jelas.

"Alunan musik yang benar-benar indah," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Ya— kau benar, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar terhanyut mendengarnya," balas Sakura.

Sesampainya di depan ruang itu, perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka pintu itu. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap. 2 lampu senter yang ia dan Sakura bawa tidak bisa membuat penerangan itu menjadi lebih baik.

Perlahan, kakinya melangkah masuk, sesaat rasa ragu menyeruak diantara keduanya. Namun rasa ragu itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat sorot lampu senter Sakura menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam di sana.

Sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi toh ia tetap berucap juga, "Piano."

Sakura mendekati piano tua itu, diikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Tangan keduanya masih tetap bertautan. Semakin jelas terlihat saat Sasuke ikut menyorotkan cahaya senternya ke arah piano itu. Sebuah _grand _piano tua berwarna hitam, masih berdiri kokoh disana. Walaupun bentuknya sudah tidak terlalu indah, mungkin karena terkena bakar.

Sakura semakin mendekati piano tua tersebut, decitan lantai kayu membuat suasana semakin mencengkam. Jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh badan piano yang terlapisi oleh banyaknya debu. Darahnya berdesir hebat saat merasakan perasaan yang entah apa, ia juga tidak tahu. Perasaan sedih, rindu, takut, dan kecewa. Semua menyeruak begitu cepat ke dalam relung hati Sakura saat jari-jarinya menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu.

Ditekannya satu nada dalam tuts tersebut.

Tak ada bunyi ataupun suara indah. Piano itu rusak. Ya— piano itu memang sudah rusak, itu hal yang wajar. Tapi— dari mana ia bisa mendengar bunyi suara dentingan piano yang indah seperti tadi?

"Ini rusak," ujarnya lirih. Membuat Sasuke sedikit tertegun, pasalnya ia juga sedikit bingung. Dari mana suara indah itu terdengar, jikalau satu-satunya alat musik yang tersisa di ruang ini telah rusak?

Sedikit penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut menekan salah satu tuts nada tersebut.

Tak ada suara ataupun bunyi— sama seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

Perlahan ia tarik kembali jari-jari tangannya. Perasaan was-was masuk begitu saja kedalam relung hati Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita kembali, Sakura."

Sakura yang mengetahui gelagat sikap cemas Sasuke, akhirnya lebih memilih menganggukan kepalanya. Walaupun— jujur saja sebenarnya dia masih agak sedikit penasaran.

Perlahan, mereka berdua mulai kembali berjalan menjauhi piano tersebut. Selangkah demi selangkah sampai akhirnya mereka mulai melewati pintu ruang tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke segera tersadar akan ketiadaan teman-temannya.

"Ma-na yang lain?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik.

"Sebaiknya kita segera cari mereka," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, walaupun nada suaranya juga sedikit tersirat kepanikan.

3 langkah setelah meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka kembali mendengar dentingan alunan sebuah piano. Langkah mereka pun kembali terhenti.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau dengar itu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Suara itu sangat indah, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyeramkan. Entah kenapa hawa di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi terasa sesak, jantung mereka berpacu cepat.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menarik Sakura agar mereka segera meninggakan ruangan itu.

**»»» oOo «««**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 03.00 dini hari, tapi Sakura dan Sasuke belum juga bisa menemukan keberadaan Naruto dan lainnya. Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka seperti terjebak di dalam ilusi.

"Sasuke, aku lelah," ucap Sakura dengan suara lemah. Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu Sasuke segera berjongkok, "Naiklah." Sasuke mengarahkan punggungnya ke arah Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sudah naik saja, kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini."

tanpa babibu lagi Sakura segera menaiki penggung Sasuke, sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya, tapi apa daya? Kakinya sudah lelah berlari dan berjalan. Dan kini Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan beban Sakura di belakangnya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman, walaupun keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk merasakan hal-hal tersebut.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto.

"Sakura!" pekik Ino langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Dengan hati dan perasaan yang lega, Sasuke segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Kita harus keluar dari gedung ini," ucap Sasuke agak sedikit panik, tapi hal itu tertutupi oleh raut wajah _stoic_-nya. Tanpa banyak pertanyaan, semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Dengan langkah cepat, mereka segera mencari jalan keluar. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pintu tua berkarat itu, pintu yang mereka lewati saat masuk kedalam gedung ini. Satu per satu mereka segera keluar dari gedung itu, dengan perasaan lega tentunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan diantara semuanya, saat mereka sudah keluar dari gedung tua itu. "Kita gagal membuktikan rumor itu."

"Tidak, aku dan Sakura sudah mendengarnya," jawab Sasuke datar, wajahnya tampak lelah.

Naruto dan lainnya hanya melotot tidak percaya. "Ta-tadi aku juga dengar, sih. Tapi suara itu menyeramkan," kata Naruto.

"Suaranya sangat indah, tapi entah kenapa membuat perasaan was-was," kata Sasuke lagi, "sepertinya _rumor_ itu tidak sepenuhnya benar," lanjutnya.

"_Yeah_, aku rasa sebaiknya kita segera pulang," kata Ino yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sembari meregangkan otot-otot lengannya. Dan dengan segera mereka semua mengikuti jejak Ino, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_," ucap Hinata khawatir saat melihat keadaan Sakura di dalam gendongan belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Sepertinya ia ketiduran, dia sangat lelah," balas Sasuke. Hinata yeng mendengar balasan dari Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham.

Mereka terus berjalan meninggalkan gedung tersebut tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sesosok bayangan hitam yang sedang tersenyum dibalik jendela tua gedung tersebut.

"Sasuke, Sakura," desah orang itu di balik senyumnya.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note: **__astagaaa… cerita macam apa ini? Lirik-lirik cerita di atas u,u *pundung* ROMANCE-nya bahkan gak ada! Aaaa… *frustasi* ceritanya gantung! Oh my oh my~ aduh maaf yaa minna-san kalau cerita ini jelek dan kurang memuaskan, updatenya telat pula. Jujur saya sempat bingung menentukan alur ceritanya walaupun udah kepikiran sama judulnya. Yah tetep aja inspirasi itu susah dicari. Dan pada akhirnya jadilah fict abal binti ancur bin gak jelas ini =w=v__. Ada yang mau bantu saya buat ide selanjutnya?_

_Jujur saya sendiri kurang puas dengan fict ini *gelundungan* tapi saya harap kalian tidak bosan untuk membaca fict ini. Sungguh-sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau menanggapi fict jelek ini dengan respon dan juga review-review yang benar-benar membuat saya semangat! Yeahh review itu jamu paling ampuh buat para author biar tetep semangat ngelanjutin fict-nya wkwkwkwkwk (lebay, banyak cincong, dibekep)_

_Nah akhir kata.._

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**R**ei Fujisaki 27, **U**chiha Annisuke ELF, **m**eyrin kyuchan, **R**osdin Always Sasusaku, **e**dogawa cute, **U**chiha Itu Sasuke, **d**aevipiaa chimamoto, **A**ddys Noveanette, **H**otaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, **N**na males log in, **A**ika Yuki-chan, **H**akuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, **R**etno Uchiharuno, **L**ucy Uchino, **p**popippo, **A**mii-chan, **k**arikazuka, **D**evoy, **b**eby-chan, **S**ung Rae Ki, **s**asusaku lovers, **t**omatcherry blossom, **d**ark evil, **l** (?), and **U**chika hoshy-chan

**T**h**a**n**k**s **f**o**r** y**o**u**r** f**l**a**m**e**s **:

**C**haos Seth and **L**aguna stream


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n : **karena banyak yang minta lanjutan dari _chapter_ kemarin, saya bakal lanjutin lagi -_-'' ya ampun sumpah saya syok, gak nyangka chapter kemarin banyak yang suka terus penasaran. Sejujurnya saya bingung mau ngelanjutinya gimana haha. Karena saya bikin cerita ini kan kayak _oneshot_ gitu, punya judul masing-masing wkwk. Sesuai permintaan, ini adalah lanjutan chapter kemarin.

"_**Sakura - Sasuke"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Mistery.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, deskripsi kurang, alur kecepetan,chapter ini lumayan panjang, etc.**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**S untuk : Sepasang cincin**

Suara riuh gelak tawa beserta teriakan anak-anak membahana di setiap sudut ruang kantin _Konoha High School._ Terlihat antrian panjang di salah satu sisi kantin, sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk mengantri untuk membeli jatah makan siang. Terlihat pula beberapa gerombolan anak-anak membentuk sebuah kelompok di setiap meja makan yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Salah satu dari beberapa gerombolan tersebut adalah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin," desah Naruto lemas, mengingat kejadian saat ia dan yang lainnya pergi ke gedung lama _Konoha High School_ kemarin malam, berencana untuk menguak suatu cerita _mistery_ hantu piano. "Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana suara musik itu mengalun ngeri di indera pendengaranku," lanjutnya lesu.

Hinata, Ino, dan Sai yang sedari tadi mendengar keluh kesah Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Sejujurnya, mereka juga belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian mengerikan yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Seharusnya dari awal kita memang tidak perlu pergi ke sana," ucap Ino disertai helaan napas panjang. Ingatan-ingatan menyeramkan tentang malam itu terus menghantui pikirannya sehingga membuatnya susah tidur.

"Dan tidak seharusnya kita mengganggu ketenangan mereka." Sai berkata bijak sambil tersenyum polos. Membuat Naruto dan Ino muak melihat wajahnya.

"Kan kau yang mengusulkan ide gila itu, bodoh!" pekik Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sai. Membuat beberapa orang yang melintas berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap mereka.

"A-ano… kira-kira Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke pergi kemana ya? Sedari tadi aku tidak lihat mereka." kali ini Hinata ikut angkat bicara, mencoba menetralisir keadaan dengan cara memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

Dan—hal itu pun berhasil…

Perhatian Naruto, Sai, dan Ino kini teralih pada pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau benar, Hinata. Sedari tadi aku tidak lihat Sakura-_chan_ dan juga _Teme_," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Sepertinya _Forehead_ sedang asyik dengan si pantat ayam itu," jawab Ino sambil menyeringai jahil. "Dan tidak seharusnya kita mengganggu mereka." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Membuat Naruto yang bodoh merasa keheranan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke." panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan iris mata _emerald-_nya yang cerah.

Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. "Hn?"

Sakura—nama gadis itu, mendengus pelan saat melihat tanggapan dari sang kekasih, Sasuke.

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di halaman belakang _Konoha High School_. Sedang menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa kulit wajah mereka. Juga menikmati beberapa cemilan bekal makan siang sambil duduk bersantai di bawah pohon _oak_ rindang yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah tersebut—hanya berdua tentunya.

"Aku—selalu teringat akan kejadian kemarin malam," ucap Sakura pelan sembari menggigit roti melon yang baru saja ia beli di kantin _Konoha High School_. "Semalam, aku juga bermimpi aneh."

Kalimat terakhir yang Sakura lontarkan sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya, ia juga bermimpi aneh semalam. Tapi, ia tak memperdulikannya. Mungkin itu hanyalah mimpi biasa yang hanya sekedar lewat dalam bunga tidurnya.

Sasuke lebih memilih diam untuk saat ini dan ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita Sakura, kekasihnya.

"Kau tau, Sasuke? Di dalam mimpi itu aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang amat sangat gelap." Sakura mulai menceritakan mimpinya. "Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara dentingan piano, sama seperti saat kita berada di gedung lama _Konoha High School_ kemarin malam. Aku berjalan di tengah gelap, dengan cara mengikuti arah asal suara tersebut—" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sejenak untuk menggigit potongan terakhir roti melonnya.

Mengunyahnya pelan hingga roti tersebut tertelan sepenuhnya melewati kerongkongannya. Disesapnya sari jeruk yang juga ia beli di kantin hingga tandas sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "—sampai aku tiba di suatu tempat entah dimana aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, tempat itu seperti padang rumput yang sangat luas. Di sana aku melihat dua bayangan orang sedang berduet memainkan _grand _piano yang ada di tengah-tengah padang rumput tersebut. Suaranya… sangat indah…," lanjut Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari sang kekasih.

"Sepertinya, kita harus ke sana lagi," ucap Sasuke datar.

Tak mengerti akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih, Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kemana?"

"Gedung lama _Konoha High School_." jawab Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"HAH? Kau—" pekik Sakura kaget atas jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, " bercanda."

Sasuke mendengus pelan saat melihat ekspresi dan tingkah laku yang menurutnya agak berlebihan dari sang kekasih, "Aku serius."

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya, "me-memang sih aku aku masih penasaran dengan suara piano yang kita dengat kemarin malam, tapi—"

"Oleh sebab itu kita harus kesana," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, "kita harus mengungkap _mistery_ ini. Karena—aku juga mengalami mimipi yang sama denganmu," lanjut Sasuke tenang.

'_glek'_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat mulutnya bungkam seketika. Mimpi yang sama bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat berlangsung secara kebetulan, apalagi mimpi ini benar-benar sama persis. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, bahwa ia dan Sasuke harus memecahkan _mistery_ ini.

"Kau… yakin?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ditatapnya mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke sehingga _onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu bersirobok secara langsung.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke mantap, membuat Sakura gugup saat mengetahui bahwa tidak ada keraguan di dalam mata _onyx_ kelam milik kekasihnya. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, kita kesana," ucapnya pada Sakura, "tanpa sepengetahuan _Dobe_ dan lainnya tentunya." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Sakura angkat bicara mengenai keikutsertaan teman-temannya juga.

**»»» oOo «««**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 17.00 sore saat Sakura dan Sasuke tiba di tempat yang sama sewaktu kejadian kemarin malam berlangsung, gedung lama _Konoha High School_. Langit sore dengan pantulan sinar matahari berwarna oranye membuat suasana luar gedung terlihat agak sedikit menyeramkan.

Sedikit rasa was-was hinggap dihati Sakura saat ini. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa mereka saat mereka berada di dalam gedung nanti. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih, Sasuke. Berharap rasa was-was itu segera pergi dari relung hatinya.

"Kau siap, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalas genggaman erat tangan Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kekasih, Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat, berusaha memantapkan hatinya agar tetap ikut andil dalam memecahkan _mistery_ ini.

Kali ini, dengan perasaan yang sedikit mantap, Sakura dan Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka masuk menuju ruangan dalam gedung lama _Konoha High School_.

Hawa tidak enak seketika datang menyeruak saat Sakura dan Sasuke menapaki kaki mereka tepat di dalam gedung tersebut. Hawa yang benar-benar sangat tidak bersahabat. Mungkin para penghuni tempat itu merasa terusik akan kehadiran Sakura dan Sasuke.

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berjalan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah ruangan tempat dimana _grand _piano itu berada. Entah kenapa, hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat dingin. Membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Suasana ini berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka datang ke sini, suasana saat ini begitu mencekam dan mengerikan. Apa mungkin karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang datang? Tidak bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya? Entahlah… siapa tahu?

Mencoba menyingkirkan hawa perasaan _negative_, mereka terus berjalan beriringan tak lupa dengan jari-jari tangan mereka yang selalu bertautan.

Bunyi gesekan antara sepatu yang Sasuke dan Sakura kenakan di atas lantai kayu tua itu, menimbulkan suara decitan yang bergema di setiap lorong koridor gedung tua tersebut. Menambah kesan angker dan mengerikan.

"Sasuke, aku dengar suara itu lagi," ucap Sakura pelan, saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara dentingan piano yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Hn, aku juga mendengarnya," balas Sasuke tenang seperti biasa. "Sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum hari semakin malam." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura erat, sedikit berlari menuju ruangan dimana _grand_ piano itu berada.

Derap langkah mereka bergema di sepanjang koridor sepi itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruang gelap dan juga kotor, sekilas nampak sebuah papan kayu tua dengan tulisan 'Klub Musik' di dekat pintu masuk ruang tersebut.

Perlahan, Sasuke dan Sakura mencoba masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut. Mereka, berjalan di tengah gelapnya ruangan dengan bermodal sedikit cahaya dari _handpone_ yang mereka bawa masing-masing. "Setiap kita memasuki ruang ini, pasti suara itu berhenti," gumam Sakura pelan namun cukup terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke arah _grand_ piano tersebut. Samar-samar mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sebuah bayangan kotak kecil di atas _grand_ piano itu. Di dekatinya _grand _piano tersebut sehingga pengelihatan Sasuke semakin jelas dengan bayangan kotak kecil itu.

"Umm… kau mau apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke menarik tangannya agar ikut mendekat juga ke arah piano tua itu.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke membuat kerutan samar di kening Sakura. "Sasuke?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke kali ini.

"Kau, mau apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Jujur saja, Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana kalau penghuni piano ini marah? Bagaimana kalau mereka merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya dan Sasuke? Ah! Lupakan.

"Kau lihat ini," ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke arah kotak kecil penuh debu di atas badan piano tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang matanya kini teralih pada kotak kecil yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. "Se-buah kotak?" tanya Sakura yang kali ini ikut mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke arah kotak kecil penuh debu tersebut.

"Hn."

Diambilnya kotak kecil tersebut oleh Sakura. "Seperti kotak perhiasan," gumam Sakura saat memegang kotak kecil tersebut. Ditiupnya debu-debu yang menempel di kotak tersebut sehingga debu-debu itu bertebaran ke arah Sasuke.

_Ohok… ohok.._

Suara batuk Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sakura!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya hanya bisa nyengir dan terkekeh pelan. "Maaf," ucapnya disela-sela kekehannya.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena tiupan debu dari Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa meringis saat mendengar dengusan kekasihnya.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai membuka kotak kecil itu dengan bantuan penerangan cahaya dari ponsel milik Sasuke. Matanya sedikit membelalak lebar ketika kotak itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Bahkan, Sasuke juga sempat terkejut walaupun keterkejutannya dengan cepat ia tutup kembali dengan memasang ekspresi wajah _stoic_.

"Se-sepasang cincin?" gumam Sakura saat mengetahui benda apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. "Sa-Sasuke, lihat ini." Sakura menyodorkan kotak itu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyernyitkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat sepasang cincin berwarna perak itu sudah ada tepat dihadapannya. Sempat ia berpikir, mungkinkah ini petunjuk dari _mistery_ hantu piano itu?. Entahlah Sasuke juga tidak yakin. Tapi, setengah dari hatinya menyarankan agar ia dan Sakura harus membawa benda itu untuk bisa diselidiki lebih lanjut.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan wajah tenang.

"Ya?" balas Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas sebelum ia benar-benar bicara pada Sakura, "Kita pulang, hari sudah semakin larut," ucapnya sambil memandang iris _emerald_ Sakura di tengah kegelapan.

"Eh? ta-tapi—"

"Bawa cincin itu," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, menjauh dari ruang tersebut.

"Kita harus segera pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura hingga mereka keluar dari gedung tua itu.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke sadari, bayangan hitam itu muncul kembali. Lalu ia tersenyum dibalik jendela tua ruang klub musik tersebut.

**»»» oOo «««**

"APA? KAU SERIUS?" pekik seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan iris mata _aquamarine_ berkilat penuh rasa kekagetan.

"Berisik, Ino-_pig_!" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan, "bisakah kau tenang?" lanjut Sakura menatap tajam iris mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

"_Go-gomen_…," ucap Ino meringis.

_Huuft_… Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat melihat tingkah laku salah satu sahabat terdekatnya ini.

"Bo-boleh kami lihat cincin itu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

Saat ini Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berada di atas atap gedung _Konoha High School_. Menikmati bekal makan siang sembari mencari angin segar. Sedangkan Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Gaara dan yang lainnya lebih memilih berkumpul di kantin untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Um…," gumam Sakura sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak kecil tua yang ia keluarkan dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"I-indahnya," kata Hinata saat membuka kotak tua tersebut dan dilihatnya sepasang cicin perak bertengger manis di dalamnya. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat menatap sepasang cincin perak itu.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" pekik Ino yang langsung merebut kotak tua tersebut dari tangan Hinata. "_Whoaaa…_" Ino memandang takjub saat melihat sepasang cincin perak dengan _ornament_ seperti ombak di sekelilingnya itu, "kau benar, Hinata. Ini sangat indah," lanjutnya membenarkan komentar Hinata. Iris mata _aquamarine_-nya terus-menerus memperhatikan cincin itu dengan seksama.

"S?" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Hah?" ucap Sakura saat mendengar gumaman Ino. Hinata juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino saat mendengar gumaman Ino.

"Kalian, lihat ini!" pekik Ino sambil menunjukan sepasang cincin tersebut. "Terdapat ukiran huruf 'S' di dalam lingkaran kedua cincin ini," ucap Ino penuh semangat sembari menunjukkan letak ukiran huruf tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sakura dan Hinata yang penasaran langsung mengambil kedua cincin tersebut dari dalam kotak. Masing-masing memegang satu cincin. "Kau benar, Ino-_pig_! Aku bahkan tidak sadar dengan ukiran huruf ini," pekik Sakura saat melihat ukiran huruf 'S' pada cincin tersebut.

"S dan S?" ucap Hinata pelan hampir seperti melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "apa maksudnya?" lanjutnya sambil menatap iris _emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ milik Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura dan Sasuke!" pekik Sakura meringis semangat sambil mengacungkan salah satu tangannya ke udara.

_Bletak— _

"Aduh! Sakit Ino—"

"Bodoh!" potong Ino cepat, tidak memperdulikan komentar Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya, karena baru saja Ino mendaratkan sebuah tepukan super duper ganasnya tepat di dahi lebar milik Sakura. Oh, yeah! Hebat dahinya memerah! Berdoalah supaya dahimu itu tidak tambah lebar akibat dari pukulan Ino, Sakura.

"Mana mungkin itu inisial namamu dengan si Sasuke, bodoh!" kata Ino ketus sambil mendengus pelan saat melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang super duper narsis.

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata Ino hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Yeah_, kau benar." Sakura bersungut-sungut membenarkan ucapan Ino.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kelakuan konyol kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Sudut-sudut matanya tampak mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening.

"Mungkin ini adalah inisial dari nama gadis piano tersebut. Juga kekasihnya, mungkin?" ucap Hinata disela-sela kekehannya.

Mata Sakura dan Ino langsung membelalak lebar saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk dapat mencerna ucapan seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang kelewat _spontan_ itu.

"Kau benar, Hinata!" pekik Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"E-eh—"

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura saat melihat sosok sang kekasih sedang berjalan di tengah koridor yang cukup ramai oleh anak-anak yang baru saja kembali dari kantin, menuju kelas masing-masing. Sakura berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sakura-chan—"

_Bletak— _

"Kau mau apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto setelah menghadiahi sebuah bogem mentah tepat di ubun-ubun pria bermarga Uzumaki itu. Ehm! tunggu dulu—kenapa ia memberikan sebuah bogem mentah pada Naruto? Ya, karena si _baka-Dobe_ itu hendak berlari memeluk tubuh Sakura-nya! Oh, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

"Kau pelit sekali, _Teme_." Naruto bersungut-sungut meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan dari si _baka-Teme_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sakura setelah tiba di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, mencoba menebak topik apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan dengannya. Pasalnya, tidak seperti biasanya Sakura bersikap seperti ini,—bicara berdua saat ada teman-temannya.

"Emm… Naruto? Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Haaaaah— _ha'i, ha'i,_ aku pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu di kelas, Sakura-_chan! Teme!_" Naruto langsung melengos pergi setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahannya (?).

. . .

"Jadi?" Sasuke angkat bicara setelah dilihatnya koridor sekolah sudah lumayan agak sepi, karena hampir seluruh murid-murid sudah kembali ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

"Lihat ini!" Sakura menyodorkan sepasang cincin perak pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tinggi-tinggi, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti. Sasuke mulai memperhatikan sepasang cincin perak yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Tidak ada hal yang aneh dengan sepasang cincin tersebut, membuat Sasuke semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Lihat ini!" bentak Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah ukiran inisial berhuruf 'S' di dalam lingkaran cincin tersebut.

"Inisial? S?" tanya Sasuke semakin bingung. _Oh, great!_ Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha menjadi seorang yang mempunyai otak dengan kapasitas kecepatan berpikir lambat seperti ini?

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "Um!" gumamnya semangat, "di dalam lingkar cincin ini terdapat sebuah ukiran inisial berhuruf S dan S," lanjut Sakura menjelaskan.

Kini, Sasuke sudah mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura. "Jadi, maksudmu inisial ini ada inisial dari nama pemilik cincin ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura semangat. "Aku rasa kita harus menemukan pemilik dari sepasang cincin ini, hmm… menurutku ada maksud tersirat dari munculnya sepasang cincin ini. Padahal sewaktu kita pergi ke gedung itu untuk pertama kalinya, kita 'kan tidak melihat apa-apa. Tidak mungkin 'kan ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja meninggalkan cincin ini di tengah malam di saat kita telah kembali dalam perjalan pulang? Lagipula saat kita menemukan cincin ini, kotak pelindungnya sudah dipenuhi oleh debu. Seperti tidak pernah tersentuh sama sekali." Sakura berkata panjang lebar, menumpahkan semua isi pemikirannya tentang kasus _mistery_ ini.

"Kau benar," komentar Sasuke setelah mendengarkan semua ucapan berupa kesimpulan dari sang kekasih. "Sepertinya kita harus bertanya pada Shizune-_sensei_."

"Eh? lho? Kok Shizune-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat ekspresi bodoh dari sang kekasih, "Sudahlah, sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus ikut aku menemui Shizune-_sensei!_" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"He—?"

**»»» oOo «««**

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kini, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan di lorong koridor kelas yang sudah mulai sepi. Sepertinya mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kita harus bertanya pada Shizune-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Karena dia adalah salah satu korban yang selamat dari insiden kejadian kebakaran tersebut," jawab Sasuke santai sembari menenggelamkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam kedua saku celananya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Hn."

.

.

.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Bunyi suara ketukan pintu menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil namun bersih dengan bau khas yang amat sangat menyengat hidung, ruang UKS.

"Shizune-_sensei,_" panggil Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang berat saat membuka pintu ruang UKS tersebut, "boleh kami masuk?"

"Eh? Oh—Sasuke? Sakura? Ah! Ya, silahkan," ucap Shizune mempersilahkan keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. "Ada apa? Apa kalian sakit?" tanya Shizune dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar.

Shizune mengangguk mengerti, "Umm… lalu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Bisa kami bicara sebentar?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius, membuat Shizune mengernyit bingung. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Shizune untuk berpikir, dengan segera ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"_Yeah_, silahkan duduk," jawab Shizune lembut sambil mempersilahkan kedua muridnya itu duduk di kursi yang sengaja di sediakan di ruang tersebut.

"Jadi? Hal apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanya Shizune kemudian setelah ia mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"_A-ano sensei_, itu—" ucap Sakura tersendat-sendat.

"Apakah _sensei _tahu salah satu murid yang tewas di ruang klub musik dalam insiden kebakaran yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu di gedung lama _Konoha High School_?" tanya Sasuke cepat memotong pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

Shizune sempat terperanjat kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terontar dari mulut Sasuke. "U-untuk apa kalian mempertanyakan kejadian kelam tersebut?" tanya Shizune dengan raut wajah gusar.

"Hanya ingin tahu," jawab Sasuke datar, membuat Sakura mendengus pelan saat melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

Hening seketika menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan dingin berbau khas tersebut.

Shizune tak sanggup berkata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Sampai suara lembut Sakura memecah keheningan yang tercipta, "_Se-sensei_?"

"Ah, ya? umm… maaf…" Shizune berkata lirih.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke ikut memecah keheningan.

Shizune yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke mau tak mau harus menghela napas panjang, "Haaaaah— baiklah, jadi? Cerita apa ingin kalian ketahui dariku?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Nama siswi yang tewas di dalam ruang klub musik," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Sakura." Shizune berkata tenang sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia tempati, membuat Sakura mendongakan kepalanya karena merasa namanya terpanggil. "Namanya—Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura," lanjutnya sambil menatap kedua muridnya.

"Hah?" Sakura terperanjat kaget saat mendengar jawaban dari salah satu _sensei_-nya itu, "na-namanya sama denganku?" lanjutnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Shizune hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan, sebagai tanda jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan.

"Dia itu anak yang berbakat dalam bidang musik. Prestasinya dulu juga cukup membanggakan. Dia anak yang cantik dan manis, mempunyai warna mata yang hampir sama denganmu, Sakura. Hanya saja warna rambut kalian berbeda, rambutnya berwarna cokelat sedangkan kau merah muda. " Shizune mulai bercerita.

Sakura sedikit kaget saat mendengar cerita dari Shizune. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa siswi yang tewas itu akan memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. "Apakah dia mempunyai seorang kekasih?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah kekasihnya juga sekalas dengannya," jawab Shizune mencoba berfikir mengingat gossip-gosip tentang salah satu mantan muridnya yang telah tiada.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat nama kekasih Sakura adalah Syaoran, Li Syaoran!" pekik Shizune ketika mengingat nama Syaoran.

"Sakura dan Syaoran?" gumam Sakura pelan, "S dan S."

"Bisakah kita melihat data lengkap mereka, Shizune-_sensei_?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya cepat, menyetujui pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku tidak punya data lengkap mereka, lagi pula data-data mereka sudah habis terbakar saat kejadian itu berlangsung," jawab Shizune agak sedikit menyesal. "Oh, ya! atau kalian bisa pergi ke gudang dekat ruang dokumentasi? Di sana biasanya tersimpan beberapa _copy_-an data para alumni murid _Konoha High School_. Mungkin _copy_-an data mereka juga ada di sana." Shizune memberi saran cepat.

"Tapi—untuk apa kalian mencari data mereka?" Shizune mulai bertanya, karena sejujurnya dia agak sedikit curiga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin menyelesaikan sebuah kasus," jawab Sasuke ringan. "Jadi? Boleh kita minta kunci gudang tersebut, _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai seksi. Membuat Shizune melongo saking terpananya dengan ketampanan milik Sasuke.

"I-ini." Shizune menyerahkan sebuah kunci cadangan berwarna emas yang sepertinya itu adalah kunci gudang tersebut.

"Terima kasih, _sensei._" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda dan langsung melengos pergi diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya. Membuat Shizune terbengong-bengong. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura agak ragu. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua, tertulis di sana dengan nama 'Gudang'. Ya, saat ini mereka tepat berada di depan salah satu gudang _Konoha High School_. Sepertinya mereka hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam yakin. Dikeluarkannya kunci gudang tersebut dari dalam saku celananya, lalu Sasuke berusaha membukanya. Setelah berhasil, diputarnya kenop pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut, diikuti oleh Sakura yang agak sedikit menarik lengan seragam Sasuke.

"Woaahh! Banyak sekali tumpukan _file map_-nya!" pekik Sakura terkagum-kagum. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang takjub tumpukan-tumpukan data-data siswa yang saat ini tengah ada dihadapannya.

"Kau cari di sana, dan aku akan cari di sebelah sana." Sasuke mulai memerintah sambil menunjuk tempat-tempat dimana data-data para alumni tersimpan.

"_Ha'i_!" pekik Sakura semangat dan langsung melengos pergi ke tempat dimana Sasuke tunjukkan, dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan cara mencari data-data murid yang bernama Sakamoto Sakura dan juga Syaoran Li. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka telah menemukan data tersebut. Mungkinkah data-data mereka memang sudah tidak ada? Terbakar habis sepenuhnya? Pikir Sakura mulai putus asa.

"Ah—aku lelah!" keluh Sakura sembari menyeka peluh keringat yang mulai keluar dari sudut-sudut pelipisnya. Disandarkannya tubuh kecil itu ke salah satu rak besi tua yang masih dipenuhi oleh tumpukan-tumpukan _file map_ yang belum sempat Sakura periksa.

'_**Grek'**_

"Sakura, sudah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah menghampiri Sakura.

"Belum…," jawab Sakura lesu

'_**Grek'**_

"Ah! Baiklah aku akan mencoba mencarinya lagi!" seru Sakura kelewat semangat sehingga punggungnya menekan salah satu rak besi tua yang baru saja ia jadikan tempat bersandar.

'_**Grek'**_

"SAKURA AWAS!" teriak Sasuke cepat.

"Eh—"

_**BRAAAK—**_

Tulang punggung Sakura terasa sangat sakit seperti patah, karena baru saja ia membentur sesuatu yang keras. Matanya terpejam karena takut melihat sesuatu kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di sekitar punggungnya.

"Buka matamu, bodoh!" ucap suara seseorang yang sudah amat sangat ia kenal.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura menahan napas. Pasalnya saat ini posisi Sasuke benar-benar sangat dekat dengan posisi Sakura. Tubuh Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura, tangannya melindungi bagian belakang kepala Sakura. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat dekat. Membuat jantung Sakura terasa ingin melompat keluar. Iris _onyx_ kelamnya menatap langsung iris _emerald_ milik Sakura dalam jarak tak lebih dari 10 cm. Wajah Sakura kini benar-benar panas.

Hembusan napas Sasuke dapat Sakura rasakan tepat di sekitar bagian wajahnya. Benar-benar membuat jantung Sakura hampir berhenti berdetak. "Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sekali lagi.

"Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Aw!" teriak Sakura sambil mengusap-usap dahinya, "apaan, sih!" bentak Sakura bersungut-sungut karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau… membuatku takut," ucap Sasuke pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya keleher jenjang milik Sakura, merengkuh erat tubuh gadis itu. Membuat mata Sakura membelalak kaget.

"S-Sasu—"

"Jangan bertindak seceroboh itu lagi!" bentak Sasuke tegas, raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sangat khawatir.

Sakura hanya menunduk takut, "Maafkan aku…," gumamnya lirih.

"Hn." Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

Mata Sakura tebelalak lebar ketika melihat tumpukan _file_ berserakan dimana-mana, "S-Sasuke! Lihat itu!" Sakura berlutut sambil mengambil beberapa lembar _file_.

"Kinomoto Sakura!" pekiknya girang. Nampaknya ia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu ketika ia menemukan selembar _file_ berisikan biodata orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Hn, disini juga ada _copy_-an biodata Syaoran Li," ucap Sasuke ketika menemukan selembar _file_ berisikan biodata kekasih dari seseorang yang ia cari.

_**Name : Kinomoto Sakura**_

_**Gender : Female**_

_**Birthday : April 1, 19xx**_

_**Residence : Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**Address : Clow Street 01, Konohagakure**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name : Syaoran Li<strong>_

_**Gender : Male**_

_**Birthday : July 13, 19xx**_

_**Residence : Tomoeda, Japan**_

_**Address : Moon Street 13, Konohagakure. **_

"Kita pergi," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh? kema—"

"Rumah Syaoran."

"…"

**»»» oOo «««**

_**Moon Street, Konohagakure no 13. Pukul 19.30**_

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Sakura kurang yakin. Saat ini, ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan minimalis sederhana.

"Hn, alamatnya di sini," jawab Sasuke yakin. Ditekannya bel rumah tersebut sehingga menimbulkan gaung bunyi di dalam bangunan tersebut.

.

.

'_**cklek'**_

Bunyi pintu rumah terbuka. Menampakan sesosok pria tampan berambut serta beriris mata cokelat.

"Keren—" ucap Sakura _refleks _saat melihat wajah sang pemilik rumah. Mata _emerald_-nya berbinar saat dilihatnya pria tampan itu juga sedang memperhatikannya. Hal tersebut membuat alis Sasuke berkedut tidak suka.

"Ehm!" sebuah deheman membuyarkan khayalan Sakura tentang pria tampan dihadapannya. "Apa benar ini rumah Syaoran Li?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Kalian… siapa?" tanya Syaoran pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Um… aku Sakura! Dan dia—Sasuke," jawab Sakura semangat. Mata Syaoran membelalak kaget ketika mendengar nama 'Sakura'.

"Sa-ku-ra?" gumamnya agak kaget. Sakura yang mendengar gumaman Syaoran hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala antusias. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura, hanya bisa mendengus sebal. "Cih!"

"Kalian, murid _Konoha High School_?" tanya Syaoran ketika melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ya, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" jawab Sasuke _plus_ memberi pertanyaan. Syaoran sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mempersilahkan masuk dua orang tamu yang tak dikenalnya ini.

"Ah, ya silahkan masuk," jawabnya ramah mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Silahkan duduk." Syaoran berkata sopan seraya mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil bergumam "Hn."

"Aku tinggal dulu sebentar." Syaoran pamit permisi menuju dapur rumahnya, untuk menjamu Sakura dan Sasuke dengan secangkir teh hangat mungkin?

Rumah itu tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Beberapa perabot rumah juga nampak tertata rapi pada tempatnya. Sekilas, iris _emerald_ milik Sakura menangkap sebuah _figura_ foto kecil di atas lemari rendah yang terdapat di pojok ruang tamu tersebut.

"Ini—"

"Itu fotoku dan juga teman-temanku saat dulu aku masih bersekolah di _Konoha High School_." Tiba-tiba suara Syaoran yang datang dari arah dapur memotong ucapan Sakura. "Ini, silahkan," lanjut Syaoran menyuguhkan 2 cangkir teh hangat beserta kudapan kecil di atas piring.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura sopan, "ini seperti Hinata haha." Sakura tertawa sembari menunjuk salah satu foto teman Syaoran yang sedang membawa _handycame_.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

"Hinata? Teman kalian?" tanya Syaoran penasaran.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Syaoran langsung mengangguk cepat, "Ya, dia teman kami. Warna rambutnya sangat mirip, hanya saja rambut Hinata itu lurus. Pembawaanya yang lembut, sangat anggun! Mirip dengan gaya temanmu ini. Hanya saja warna matanya berbeda," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Haha, temanku itu bernama Tomoyo. Sedangkan yang ada di sampingnya itu Meilin, sepupuku. Yang ada di sampingku itu—"

"Sakura!" potong Sakura dan Sasuke cepat, mereka menyebutkan nama itu dengan nada yang sangat berbeda.

"Eh? kalian, kenal?" tanya Syaoran kaget.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar. Ckk dasar Uchiha!

"Ehm, ano… maaf Syaoran-_san_ kami mengganggu waktumu." Sakura berkata pelan, "Kami kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Sakura meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di atas meja tamu di depannya, "Aku rasa itu milikmu dan juga Sakura."

"I-ini—" suara Syaoran mulai tercekat.

"Kami menemukan benda itu di tempat kejadian kebakaran, dimana kekasihmu itu telah tiada," ucap Sasuke datar, berusaha untuk tenang walaupun hatinya merasa amat sangat tidak tenang!

"Cincin ini, seharusnya sudah terbakar." Syaoran berkata dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang heran. "Ini adalah sepasang cincin yang kami buat bersama saat hendak merayakan ulang tahunku. Sakura bersikeras untuk membawa cincin itu, entah apa alasannya aku juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya berkata 'Aku hanya ingin menambahkan sedikit ukiran dicincin ini'. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapannya itu. Padahal setelah aku pikir, cincin itu tidak seharusnya diberikan ukiran tambahan, mengingat bahwa cincin itu sudah cukup ukiran."

Sakura dan Sasuke mendengar kisah itu dengan seksama. "Syaoran-_san_," panggil Sakura, "cobalah lihat ukiran kecil yang ada di dalam lingkar cincin tersebut, mungkin itu adalah ukiran tambahan yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura-_san_." Sakura tersenyum lembut saat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Syaoran segera mengambil salah satu cincin tersebut dari dalam kotak. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat cincin tersebut, dahinya mengernyit saat didapatinya sebuah ukiran inisial berhuruf 'S' di dalam lingkar cincin tersebut.

"S?" gumam Syaoran. Diambilnya lagi satu cincin yang lain, "S dan S?" ucap Syaoran dengan nada tidak percaya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget.

"Um, aku rasa itu adalah ukiran nama inisial kalian berdua," ucap Sakura, "S dan S, Sakura dan Syaoran."

"Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu, eh?" Sasuke ikut angkat bicara kali ini. Membuat raut wajah Syaoran melembut.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia sangat mencintaiku dan aku pun begitu," balasnya disertai sebuah senyuman hangat. Melihat senyuman Syaoran yang begitu tulus, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke dan Sakura ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai," ucap Sasuke datar sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "hari sudah semakin larut, kami harus segera pulang."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia pun ikut bangkit berdiri di samping Sasuke, bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah. "Benar, kami kesini hanya untuk menyerahkan benda itu padamu," ucap Sakura semangat.

"Ah? Begitukah? Kalian tidak ingin mampir lebih lama lagi?" tanya Syaoran yang sudah ikut bangkit berdiri.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, terima kasih Syaoran-_san_, tapi kami sudah harus pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut."

"Um… baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya untuk kalian," ucap Syaoran pelan, "ayo, mari aku antar sampai pintu depan." Syaoran melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu menuju pintu utama. Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya Sakura dan Sasuke di depan pintu utama, mereka langsung pamit undur diri kepada sang pemilik rumah. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka, menjauh dari bangunan sederhana berbentuk minimalis tersebut.

"Sakura-_san_!" teriak Syaoran saat Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dari bangunan atau rumah tersebut. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan didapatinya sang pemilik rumah tadi sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya?" balas Sakura menatap Syaoran yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untukmu dan Sasuke-_san_," ucapnya tulus, "matamu mengingatkanku pada Sakura milikku, ditambah lagi kau memiliki nama yang sama. kalian benar-benar cantik," lanjutnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

Seketika wajah Sakura merona saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Syaoran. Membuat hawa tubuh Sasuke menjadi gerah.

"Sakura yang ini milikku," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba, lalu merangkul pundak Sakura, membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah! Ya, aku tahu," ucap Syaoran tertawa renyah. "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Sasuke-_san_. Kalau kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambilnya darimu haha," canda Syaoran pada Sasuke.

Tapi—lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia menanggapi candaan Syaoran dengan serius. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut pipi kiri Sakura. Membuat Sakura maupun Syaoran _blushing_ di tempat.

"Sasuke!" pekik Sakura malu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Aha ha ha ha, ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian hati-hati di jalan, ya!" kata Syaoran sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa, Syaoran-_san_."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke sengaja kembali ke gedung lama _Konoha High School_ dengan se-_bucket_ Bunga Lily putih yang harum berada digenggaman tangan Sakura.

"Aku rasa Sakura-_san_ akan senang dengan kehadiran kita untuk saat ini," ucap Sakura semangat sembari meletakan se-_bucket_ Bunga Lily putih itu di atas piano tua yang telah rusak.

"Hn."

"Hei—Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sempat berfikir kemarin, kalau lambang inisial tersebut itu adalah nama kita lho haha. S dan S. Sakura dan Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sumringah, "bodohnya diriku haha." Sakura tertawa renyah sambil terus memandang sebuah piano tua rusak yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu kita buat juga," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh—apa?"

"Buat cincin yang sama dengan ukiran inisial nama yang sama," jawab Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Membuat pipi Sakura terasa panas.

"Tu-tung—"

"Sepulang dari tempat ini kita akan pergi ke toko perhiasan." Sasuke kembali berkata sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai menggoda.

"APAAA?"

"Hn."

.

.

"Ayo, cepat! Hari sudah semakin sore," tegas Sasuke sembari menyeret tangan Sakura agar mereka segera pergi dari bangunan tua itu.

"K-kau yakin, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan warna wajah yang memerah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil terus menarik tangan Sakura. Sebuah senyum kecil kini terpatri diwajah sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sakura dan Sasuke terus berjalan menjauhi bangunan gedung tua tersebut tanpa menyadari sesosok bayangan hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ruangan dekat jendela ruang yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

"Terima kasih… Sakura… Sasuke…," gumamnya lirih, sebuah senyum simpul terpatri di wajah bayang hitam tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note: **__ngiiik… akhirnya selesai juga XDDD ya ampun gak nyangka bakal jadi ancur begini ceritanya =w=v sueeer deh gak kepikiran bakal jadi cerita kayak gini. Sebenernya udah ada pikiran buat cerita ini dari judul yang sama "sepasang cincin", ceritanya bakal romantis. Tapi berhubung para readers minta chapter lalu dilanjutkan, yeah! Pikiran saya langsung berubah haluan, berubah banget-nget-nget dari ide cerita awal XDDD. Tapi tetap saya sisipkan beberapa adegan romantis di chapter ini, ato bahkan udah romantis? O,o soalnya saya gak kepikiran untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya menjadi bener-bener horror sih. Saya harap untuk para semua readers ga kecewa ya -_-v minta maaf banget kalau chapter ini bikin kalian kecewa._

_Oh, ya saya sangat berterimakasih sekali untuk seorang readers yang bernama __**Namikaze Arhie Uchimaki **__ karena berkat masukkan saran dari dia tentang mimpi, saya jadi terbayang akan ceritanya deh. Aduh maaf banget ya buat kamu kalau ide cerita kamu jadi hancur gara-gara ketikan tangan saya u_u. gak ketemu sama hantunya pula wkwk, habis kalo ditambah dengan pertemuan dengan hantu ceritanya bakal panjang segambreng XD _

_Dan untuk OC? Saya ambil nama Syaoran Li dan Sakura Kinomoto dari anime Cardcaptor Sakura *dibogem sama CLAMP* XDDDD jujur sempat bingung waktu saya pengen masukin nama OC yang tepat untuk cerita ini. Setelah menjalani perdebatan panjang dengan beberapa para author yang gajelas #plak tentang nama OC untuk cerita ini, seperti __**karikazuka**__ yang menyarankan nama OC seperti __Shizuka,Suneo, bahkan Sukiman__!, saya sempet mikir Sasuke kan ganteng, masa iya di masukin nama Suneo dari anime doraemon yang err.. kalian taulah perbedaan dia dengan Sasuke wkwkwk. Lalu untuk __**Ravarion Resia **__a.k.a sodara sepupuku yang mau menyarankan dengan nama __Safu (?) dan Sanai (?__) yaa ampun sumpah ini nama gak banget -_-'' Safu : sapu? . Untuk __**Lrynch Fruhling **__yang juga ikut menyarankan beberapa nama seperti __Shinchan, Sukiman!, dan juga Sachii__, untuk nama Sachii sebenernya pengen saya ambil tapi dia telat ngasih taunya Q,Q dan untuk Sukiman? Apa-apan itu? Kamu menyetujui usulan dari karikazuka -_-'' , lalu yang terakhir __**ppopippo **__yang menyarankan nama dengan __Suminten!__ Oh yeah saya sempet ngakak denger nama Sukiman dan Suminten XD kayak pasangan pembantu sama penjual jamu bahenol wkwkwk. Dan sampai akhirnya terpikirkan lah nama ini, Sakura dan Syaoran. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau ikut ambil andil berpartisipasi menyalurkan ide kalian XDDD kalian baik deh wkwk sejujurnya saya tuh lagi mentok ide cerita lho…_

_Untuk chapter depan ada yang mau memberikan beberapa masukkan saran lagi, mungkin? Soalnya saya lagi buntu ide nih, judulnya aja belum kepikiran -,-_

_Dan gak nyangka cerita ini bentar lagi akan tamat XDDD tinggal 3 chapter lagi sesuai huruf, tinggal __**UKE **__yang tersisa XDDD saya mohon dukungannya supaya cerita ini bisa tamat dengan memuaskan yaaa minna-san_

_Sekian bacotan saya kali ini yang super duper panjang, gak dibaca juga gak papa XDD toh bacotan saya gak penting ini hohoho…_

_Oh iya untuk teman-temanku, adik-adikku, dan seluruh keluarga pecinta Sasusaku yang sedang mejalankan ujian, saya ucapkan SEMANGAT untuk kalian! Semoga hasil yang kalian peroleh nanti bisa memuaskan ya :D amin ya allah *peluk satu-satu readers yang mau bersedia baca fic ini*_

_Nah akhir kata.._

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**K**arikazuka, **S**akura haruno, **H**akuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, **A**iko Uchiha, **M**izunaRaira, **K**urousa Hime, **M**ey Hanazaki, **M**idoriaoi Chan, **e**dogawa cute, **L**ucy Uchino, **L**uchia, **S**ung Rae Ki, **M**emelSasusakuLove, **S**indi 'Kucing Pink, **S**slove, **p**popippo, **M**inamoto Sayaka, **R**etno uchiharuno, **U**chiha Annisuke ELF, **U**chiha Itu Sasuke, **C**ute Saku, **d**aevipiaa chimamoto, **A**mii-chan, **L**uthfiyyah Zahra, **b**eby-chan, **c**husnul, **R**ia-Chan, **M**istress Invisible, **N**amikaze Arhie Uchimaki, **D**ilah Maulida Kh, **b**lack, and **F**uyu no MiyuHana -HIATUS.


	10. Chapter 10

"**_Sakura - Sasuke"_**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz_

_2012©_

**_W_**_arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, etc._

**_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !_**

**.**

**.**

**_Summary :_**

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

**_Enjoy Reading ~_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**U untuk : Usaha**

_Emerald _itu memandang sinis _Onyx_ yang kini tengah menatapnya bosan. Tak henti-hentinya sang _emerald_ menggerutu kepada sang _onyx_, membuat beberapa pasang mata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak hanya untuk melihat kejadian itu. Hei—itu bukanlah sebuah tontonan yang menarik!

"Kau menyebalkan, Sa-su-ke-_kun_!" ucap seorang gadis manis beriris _emerald_ itu—Sakura, penuh penekanan.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang menurutnya kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Hn." Hanya kata-kata itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu saat menerima gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas dari sang kekasih.

Sakura membuang muka saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, "Huh, terserah!" Sakura berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di tengah lorong koridor _Konoha High School_ yang kini sudah mulai ramai. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal saat Sakura pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ckk,"

.

.

"Oy, _Teme_!" pekik seseorang yang sudah amat Sasuke kenal suaranya. Sasuke menoleh bosan ke belakang—ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Naruto.

Naruto menampakan cengiran khasnya ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian berlari menghampiri salah satu sahabatnya itu. Alis Naruto berkerut saat melihat wajah suntuk Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya wajah Sasuke terlihat seperti itu, oh—ayolah, maksudnya wajah Sasuke memang seperti itu setiap hari. Tapi ini berbeda, wajahnya terlihat err … lebih jelek—pikir Naruto menerka-nerka.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah suntuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, diikuti Naruto di sampingnya. "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mendengus kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini, "Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Kita 'kan teman, setidaknya berbagilah sedikit bebanmu kepadaku," kata Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"…"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit masalahmu," kata Naruto sekali lagi, mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"…"

"_Teme_," panggil Naruto sebal, karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya. Padahal ia berniat baik ingin membantunya. Ckk, dasar Uchiha!

"…"

"_Teme!_" pekik tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke.

"…" Hening, Sasuke masih tidak merespon panggilan Naruto.

Naruto bersungut-sungut sebal saat melihat tingkah laku salah satu sahabatnya ini. _Ugh _… menyebalkan, batinnya sebal.

"_Tem _"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian menatap iris _shappire_ milik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kikuk saat melihat iris _onyx _milik Sasuke menatapnya begitu lekat. Oh, ayolah, tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke menyukaiku—batin Naruto tidak percaya.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya, merasa risih dipandangi oleh sesama pria.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian mencibir Naruto. "Bodoh," ucapnya dingin kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hening …

"A-APA KATAMU, _TEME?!_" pekik Naruto menggelegar di sepanjang koridor. Membuat orang-orang mengumpat kesal. _Fiuuh_ sungguh pagi yang berisik.

**»»» oOo «««**

Sasuke menghela napas bosan sembari menatap langit cerah dari balik jendela di dekat bangkunya. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Pikirannya selalu melayang-layang tidak jelas mengingat hubungannya dengan Sakura sedang kurang baik. Ah! Gadis _pink_ itu benar-benar bisa membuat Sasuke gila.

Pasalnya sedari tadi, Sakura hanya mengacuhkannya. Dia lebih memilih berkumpul bersama teman-teman gadisnya dibandingkan bersamanya. Oh, ayolah! Bahkan Sakura mengelak untuk makan siang bersama! Itu sangat menyebalkan, kalian tahu? Menyebalkan!

Ingatan Sasuke kembali di kala pagi dimana hubungannya dengan Sakura mulai kurang baik.

**_[Flashback]_**

"Lihat, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku memakai cincin yang baru saja kita beli lusa kemarin," ucap Sakura ceria sembari memamerkan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran S yang bertengger manis di jari tengah tangan kirinya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat raut wajah bahagia Sakura.

Diusapnya pucuk kepala merah muda itu dengan lembut oleh Sasuke.

"Apa aku pantas memakainya?" tanya Sakura polos menatap wajah Sasuke. Gemas. Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sakura saat itu juga. Tapi diurungkan kembali niatnya itu.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura. "Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek seperti biasa.

Senyum Sakura semakin berkembang saat merasa bahwa arti jawaban ambigu dari sang kekasih adalah 'ya'. Sakura tak habis pikir—maksudnya, setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura menemukan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran berinisial S, Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk membuatkannya juga. Ah! Terkadang Sakura selalu berpikir, di balik sikap cuek dan dinginnya, ternyata Sasuke adalah tipe yang perhatian dan romantis.

"Um … kau tidak membawa cincin itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran, berharap Sasuke membawanya juga. Kemudian Sakura dapat memaksa Sasuke agar dia juga memakainya. Dengan begitu, Sakura dapat memamerkan kepada semua orang bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya. Terlebih lagi kepada para _fans girls_ Sasuke, huh!

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar. Runtuh sudah semua harapan Sakura. Menghela napas lesu, Sakura pun kembali bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Kau tidak lupa menyimpannya 'kan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ma-maksudku, kau tidak lupa tempat dimana kau menyimpan cincin tersebut, bukan?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi dengan tatapan curiga.

Pasalnya, Sakura tahu betul tabiat Sasuke yang selalu cuek terhadap suatu benda yang dianggapnya tidak penting atau merepotkan. Jadi, wajar bukan kalau Sakura menanyakan hal tersebut? Karena baginya cincin itu sangat berharga.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Menatap mata kelam Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga, "Apa maksud 'Hn' mu itu, Sa-su-ke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penuh penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

"Hn …" jawab Sasuke ragu, "aku lupa."

_Great! Poor _Sasuke …

Seharusnya ia tidak usah menjawab dengan jujur begitu, bukan? Hei—taukah kau bahwa Sakura kecewa atas jawabanmu. Matilah kau Sasuke!

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Jadi? Benar, Sasuke hanya menganggap barang itu tidak penting. Oh, betapa menyebalkannya manusia kutub yang menjadi kekasih Sakura ini. Padahal Sakura selalu menggenggam cincin ini dengan hati-hati agar tidak rusak ataupun hilang. Tapi Sasuke? Dengan entengnya menjawab 'aku lupa'.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayam milik kekasihnya itu.

Dan dimulailah argumen-argumen kecil serta gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas dari sepasang kekasih yang dianggap unik oleh seantero sekolah itu.

**_[End Flashback]_**

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Seharusnya kau menyimpan cincin itu di tempat yang benar, Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sasuke cepat-cepat pulang agar bisa mencari cincin itu. Kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada sang kekasih tercinta, lalu berkata '_Sakura, lihat! Aku bebohong! Tentu saja aku selalu menyimpan cincin ini dengan baik_'.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi di dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha. Egonya terlalu tinggi. Mengucapkan kata maaf saja sangat sulit, apalagi harus berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu? _No_!

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat konyol—bagi Sasuke.

Hei! Jangan kira Sasuke tidak tau, bahwa sedari tadi si _baka-Dobe_ itu terus memperhatikannya dari bangku di sebelah Sasuke. _Cih_!

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya.

"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke ketus, membuat senyum Naruto pudar seketika.

Naruto tau, bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura. Terbukti bahwa karena seharian ini Naruto tidak melihat mereka , jadi dia dapat memaklumi sikap Sasuke hari ini. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak membalas semua kata-kata kejam yang terlontar dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu itu. Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Naruto berkata, "Kalau kau ada masalah dengan Sakura-_chan_ sebaiknya cepat diselesaikan."

"Kau tidak mau 'kan? Acara _prom night_ besok Sakura-_chan_ datang bersama pria lain? Um … seperti Gaara misalnya," lanjut Naruto santai sembari bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

Hening …

Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Apa? kenapa dia tau kalau dirinya sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura? He? Apa sekarang Naruto sudah beralih _profesi_ menjadi seorang cenayang? Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak Uchiha bodoh!

Dan apa maksud si _baka-Dobe_ tadi, hn? _Pro—_

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang barusan Dobe katakan? Heh?

_Prom Night?_

Gaara? Hei! Kenapa ada nama dia?

Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti. Kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seolah bertanya '_apa maksudmu?_'

Naruto yang mengerti akan raut wajah yang Sasuke tunjukkan hanya bisa terperangah. Kemudian dia menatap si bungsu Uchiha itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu, bahwa sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara _prom night_ besok sebagai agenda tahunan sekolah?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Ups_! Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun hal itu tidak sempat ia lakukan karena Sasuke sudah memberikan _death glare_ andalannya. Membuat nyali Naruto ciut seketika.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kemudian setelah berhasil menahan tawanya. "Apa kau akan menyeselesaikan masalahmu dengan Sakura-_chan_ kemudian pergi dengannya, atau—" Naruto menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas panjang sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau akan tetap seperti ini dengan Sakura-_chan_ dan kemudian dia pergi bersama Gaara?"

_Nyut …_

Empat sudut siku-siku kini sudah bertengger dengan manis di atas kening milik Sasuke. Sakura? Pergi dengan Gaara? _Hell no_! ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Sakura miliknya, dan ia tidak suka miliknya diambil atau disentuh oleh orang lain. Terlebih dengan Gaara! Orang yang sangat Sasuke benci. Biarpun Gaara adalah salah satu sahabat Sakura, tentu saja ia tidak suka jikalau Sakura terlalu dekat dengannya. Karena Sasuke tau, Gaara itu berbeda.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke atas pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Naruto beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia tenggelam dalam pikiran antara Gaara dan Sakura.

Naruto mendengus kemudian mencibir Sasuke, "Bisakah kau menjawab dengan kata-kata yang lebih spesifik? Aku tidak mengerti maksud arti kata ambigu-mu itu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Membuat urat saraf Naruto terasa ingin putus karena geram menahan kesal.

_Cih!_

**»»» oOo «««**

"Kau lihat yang tadi pagi? Hahaha." Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dengan _frame_ kaca mata hitam yang membingkai mata merahnya kepada kedua temannya. "Sudah kubilang gadis jelek itu tidak pantas dengan Sasuke-_kun_," lanjutnya sembari tertawa lepas.

"Tapi aku rasa mereka pantas," balas seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada gadis merah yang baru saja berbicara.

Gadis merah itu menggeram kesal kemudian menatap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan pandangan tajam, "Jadi? Kau membela gadis jelek itu, Shion?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Shion, Karin. Sasuke dan Sakura itu pasangan yang unik, menurutku." Gadis yang satunya ikut menimpali perkataan gadis berambut pirang—Shion. Dan Shion pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tidak jelas.

"Huh?" gadis berambut merah itu—Karin mengernyitkan alis tidak suka atas pendapat kedua temannya. "Pokoknya bagiku mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh! Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pantas dengan gadis berjidat lebar itu!" pekik Karin geram.

Shion dan Tayuya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat mendengar kata-kata Karin. Karin adalah salah satu _fans girls_ Sasuke yang benar-benar terobsesi untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu. Bahkan ia selalu menggunakan cara licik untuk memisahkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun sayangnya usahanya itu selalu gagal.

Shion dan Tayuya ingat betul saat dimana Karin ingin mengerjai Sakura dengan cara mengurung gadis itu di gudang tempat penyimpanan olahraga, agar Sasuke tidak bisa pulang bersama gadis itu. Namun sayangnya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Sakura. Sehingga dengan tidak sengaja, malah Karin, Shion, serta Tayuya yang terkurung di dalam gudang tersebut semalam. Benar-benar memalukan …

"Akan aku pastikan besok, tepatnya pada acara _prom night_ adalah hari terakhir untuk keberasamaan mereka," ucap Karin yakin dengan seringai penuh kepuasaan.

Shion dan Tayuya hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Maksudmu?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan.

"Tentu saja acara prom besok Sasuke-_kun_ akan berangkat bersamaku dan berakhirlah hubungan mereka saat itu juga," jawab Karin penuh percaya diri.

"Hah?" pekik Shion dan Tayuya secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia hanya sendirian di dalam kelas ini. Biasanya ia selalu ditemani oleh gadis merah jambunya itu, tapi mengingat keadaan sekarang sepertinya sangat mustahil untuknya bisa bersama dengan sang kekasih.

Sedari tadi Sasuke terus memutar otak frustasi. Bagaimana cara untuk mengajak Sakura ke acara itu? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Tiba-tiba ia datang lalu meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pasangannya di malam itu, huh? Mungkin kalau hubungannya dengan gadis itu baik-baik saja hal itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi sekarang? Hubungannya dengan dia? _Aaaaarghhh_!—Sasuke menggeram frustasi.

Otak jeniusnya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia mengajak gadis itu sebelum ia kedahuluan oleh si bungsu Sabaku itu. Ckk … Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh pergi dengan Sakura selain dirinya!—Batin Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada manja membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Merasa tergganggu, Sasuke pun memandang tajam orang yang telah sukses membuyarkan pikirannya akan sang kekasih. _Onyx_-nya memancarkan pandangan tidak suka terhadap iris _ruby_ yang selalu mengganggunya itu.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura-_san_, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar err … menjijikan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat mendapati pertanyaan menyebalkan itu. Merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sasuke pun segera melemparkan pandangan tajam seolah bertanya '_Apa maumu?'_

Karin tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana kalau acara besok kau pergi denganku saja?" tanyannya seperti sedang **menawarkan diri**. _Ups!_

Kembali. Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya memandang sosok merah yang kini tengah ada di hadapannya.

"Maksudku, kita pergi berdua. Lagi pula Sakura-_san_ juga tidak pantas datang bersamamu aku rasa," kata Karin dengan yakinnya membanding-bandingkan antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Oh, ayolah Karin! Kau pikir Sasuke akan menerima semua perkataanmu mengenai Sakura?

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tawar Karin sekali lagi.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyannya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menggoda.

"…"

"Sa—"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Sakura?" potong Sasuke dengan nada bicara sarkastik. Karin sedikit bergidik mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, namun dia tetap berani menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan ringan.

"Ya, tentu saja aku lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan dia. Dia itu manja lihat saja tingkahnya, huh, menyebalkan." Karin berkata seolah-olah ia adalah gadis paling cantik sedunia, "Pokoknya aku benci dia."

Sasuke menatap Karin datar, "Atas dasar apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja karena dia selalu cari perhatian di depanmu! Jangan-jangan dia telah meracunimu dengan sesuatu sehingga kau jadi su—"

**_BRAAAAK!_**

Suara gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terdengar nyaring di dalam ruang kelas yang sepi itu. Membuat mulut Karin bungkam seketika. Sasuke menatap tajam Karin.

"Dengar, bagiku kau lebih manja dan menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan '_dia'_. Dan asal kau tahu, '_dia'_ tidak pernah sekalipun cari perhatian denganku!" Sasuke menatap remeh Karin.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca. Sepertinya sifat-sifat yang kau tujukan kepada Sakura itu adalah sifatmu," lanjut Sasuke tajam. Membuat Karin terperangah. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dia mendengar seorang Uchiha berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, hanya untuk seorang Haruno! _Oh, yeah_.

Dengan langkah santai, Sasuke pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Karin sendirian di dalam kelas. Jadi? Dia di tolak? Oh, tentu saja.

**»»» oOo «««**

Sasuke menatap koridor dengan pandangan kosong. Apa-apaan perempuan tadi? Berani-beraninya dia menjelek-jelekan Sakura, huh? Memangnya dia siapa? Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menjelek-jelekan Sakura-nya terlebih di depan matanya!—Batin Sasuke emosi. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

Oh, _Kami-sama_, Sasuke ingin hari ini cepat-cepat berakhir agar ia dengan cepat dapat segera mencari cincinnya. Kemudian bicara dengan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai akan murid-murid _Konoha High School_ itu. Mendengus sebal saat dilihatnya siswi-siswi tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Hei! Tahukah kalian kalau Sasuke paling benci ditatap seperti itu?

_Onyx_-nya menangkap sesosok makhluk mungil yang sudah sangat ia kenal di ujung koridor dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar orang tersebut Sakura.

**_Grep!_**

Dengan sukses, Sasuke dapat menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura sehingga membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?!" tanya Sakura ketus, membuat Sasuke terus menghela napas pasrah. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke tau ia salah. Tapi tidak seharusnya Sakura mendiaminya selama seharian penuh, bukan? Itu sangat benar-benar menyiksa Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendikkan kepala ke arah Ino, Tenten, serta Hinata, berharap agar mereka mau meninggalkan Sakura dengan dirinya. Mengerti akan isyarat dari Sasuke, mereka pun menganggukan kepala setuju dan dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di ujung koridor tersebut.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju atap sekolah. Sakura hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang kekasih, karena ia tahu Sasuke akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuang muka ke arah samping kanan agar ia tidak dapat melihat wajah sang kekasih. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di atas atap sekolah, hanya berdua. Ya, hanya berdua. Sasuke tahu kalau atap sekolah selalu sepi di saat jam makan siang seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu, ia membawa Sakura ke atas atap agar mereka dapat berbicara dengan leluasa.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke dengan nada lirih.

Oh? Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf? Tentu saja, dan hal itu hanya ia lakukan di depan sang kekasih dan juga keluarganya. Tidak dengan yang lain.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya agar ia dapat melihat raut wajah sang kekasih. Alisnya berkerut, kemudian ia berkata, "Untuk?" tanyanya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Soal cincin," jawab Sasuke datar. Ah, selalu saja begitu. Biarpun sedang meminta maaf, tetap saja wajah si bungsu Uchiha ini selalu datar, ckk.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap lekat _onyx _milik Sasuke. Ia tahu, walaupun Sasuke selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar tapi di dalam matanya ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan setiap emosinya. Dan Sakura tahu, _onyx_ itu sedang menampakan emosi—penyesalan.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura pun membalas ucapan Sasuke, "Hn."

Hei—sejak kapan Haruno mempunyai sifat dingin seperti itu? Itu adalah kata-kata sakral yang selalu sang Uchiha bungsu gunakan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau—masih marah?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada yang datar.

"…"

Ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambut Uchiha bungsu itu! Pertanyaan itu? Sangat tidak berkelas! Tentu saja ia marah, huh!

"Tentu saja aku marah, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tidak menganggap cincin itu berharga. Sedangkan aku? Setiap malam selalu tersenyum memandang cincin ini seperti orang gila! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena cincin ini **sangat** berharga bagiku!" sembur Sakura panjang lebar tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Tumpah semua emosi yang selama seharian ini ia pendam.

Sakura memasang wajah ketus saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sakura mencakar-cakar wajah _stoic_ pangeran yang saat ini sedang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sangat. Ingin. Camkan itu.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke kembali dengan nada lirih. "Aku janji akan menemukan cincin itu," lanjut Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang terlihat amat sangat datar.

Alis Sakura semakin berkerut saat mendengar penuturan dari sang kekasih, "Hn?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan intens, tampaknya dia sangat serius dengan perkataannya. "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat." Sakura berucap pasti memberikan sebuah persyaratan untuk Sasuke. Jarinya telunjuknya teracung ke arah tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu besok. Aku, tidak akan pergi ke acara _prom night_ bersamamu," ucap Sakura yakin dengan nada angkuh nan tegas. "Aku akan menunggumu di rumah hingga jam 4 sore. Kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu, aku akan pergi sendiri ah! Atau mungkin dengan Gaara?" Sakura mengucapkan pertanyaan tentang Gaara, tapi bagi Sasuke itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura segera melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di atas atap sendirian. Tanpa ada ucapan sampai jumpa, eh?

Sasuke sedikit membelalakan matanya tidak percaya atas ucapan Sakura. Oh, _Kami-sama_! bahkan Sasuke belum sempat mengajak Sakura. Tapi ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah jikalau ia tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu!

Ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat ini juga! Tapi sayang seribu sayang, ia terlahir dengan darah keturunan Uchiha yang selalu mementingkan ego-nya. Bagaimana jikalau ada orang yang mendengar seorang Uchiha berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di atas atap? Dapat dipastikan saat itu juga, _image _Uchiha bungsu itu akan hancur berkeping-keping. Dan itu tidak dapat dibiarkan.

Menghela napas frustasi, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kelas.

**»»» oOo «««**

**Kediaman Uchiha pukul 20.00**

Suara berisik tercipta di salah satu ruang kamar kediaman milik Uchiha. _'Cih, sial aku taruh dimana cincin itu?'_ batin Sasuke berdecak sebal.

Sedari tadi ia sudah mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamarnya untuk mencari letak cincin berinisial huruf S itu, tapi nihil. Cincin itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

Mati-matian Sasuke segera pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mencari barang yang sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

**_[FlashBack]_**

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah terdengar sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Dan dalam waktu 5 menit itu pula, Sasuke segera membereskan seluruh barang-barang sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas meja agar ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru, Sasuke melesat pergi menerobos kumpulan-kumpulan siswa dan siswi yang ada di dalam lorong koridor _Konoha High School_.

"_TEME!_" teriak Naruto menarik lengan kanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke hampir jatuh terjungkal, "temani aku," lanjutnya dengan nada manja.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Tidak bisa!" jawabnya tegas.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, " Tapi kemarin kau 'kan sudah janji padaku," rujuk Naruto dengan nada menagih.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, membuat sang empunya yang ditatap bergidik ngeri. "Aku ada urusan," balas Sasuke datar.

"Ha? Urusan apa? segitu penting, kah?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"**Sangat penting**," jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan, kemudian ia segera pergi berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertegun sendiri di tengah kerumunan lalu lalang siswa dan siswi _Konoha High School_.

.

.

**_BRUUK!_**

Karena terburu-buru ingin pulang, Sasuke, tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh kecil seorang gadis yang ada di depannya sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Ah! Ma-maaf …" ucap gadis itu. Hei—yang salah itu Sasuke! Kenapa mesti kau yang minta maaf, eh?

Sasuke menatap datar gadis yang kini tengah terduduk tepat di hadapannya karena terjatuh. Tidak ada niatan sekecil apapun untuk membantu sang gadis berdiri. "Hn." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke saat mendengar permintaan maaf dari sang gadis.

_What?! _Sikap macam apa itu, eh, Uchiha? Sadarkah bahwa dirimu yang salah?

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Tanpa membantunya berdiri!

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandang berbinar …

Oh, ada apa dengan gadis itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah?

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai motor _sport_-nya secepat kilat agar ia bisa cepat sampai rumah. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Shit!_ Pukul 15.00 batinnya saat melihat waktu yang ada. Sesegera mungkin, ia menambah laju kecepatan motornya tanpa memperdulikan nyawa serta umpatan-umpatan kasar dari pengguna jalan lainnya.

**_Ckiiiiit—_**

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke menghentikan motornya yang sedang melaju kencang, membuat ban motor milik Sasuke berdecit keras dan sedikit mengeluarkan kepulan asap akibat bergesekan dengan aspal jalan. Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena secara tiba-tiba ada seorang nenek tua yang melintas—menyebrang jalan tepat di depannya.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus menunggu nenek tersebut menyebrang jalan. Dengan langkah yang amat sangat pelan, nenek itu berusaha menyebrang jalan sendirian dengan tas besar yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ckk!" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Perlahan, Sasuke menepikan motor _sport_-nya ke pinggir jalan. Dan dengan segera ia turun dari motor kesayangannya kemudian berlari menuju sang nenek yang masih tergopoh-gopoh di tengah jalan. Para pejalan kaki menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum. Terlebih para gadis-gadis serta wanita-wanita yang melihat kejadian itu.

'_Sudah tampan, baik pula. Aku mau jadi kekasihnya.'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan oleh para gadis-gadis serta wanita-wanita yang melihat kejadian itu.

Sebaliknya, mari kita lihat pemikiran dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Cih! Nenek sial, menghambat waktuku.'_

Ya, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran dari sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Biar aku bantu," ucap Sasuke datar setelah sampai di hadapan sang nenek yang masih kesulitan untuk menyebrang itu. Nenek itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih," balas sang nenek senang karena ada juga yang mau membantunya. Sasuke segera mengambil tas yang sedari tadi nenek itu bawa. Hanya dengan satu tangan Sasuke dapat membawa tas yang dapat dikatakan cukup berat itu. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya, ia gunakan untuk menuntun nenek itu agar ia bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hn."

.

.

Setelah berhasil membawa sang nenek untuk menyebrang jalan, Sasuke segera mengembalikan tas milik nenek tersebut. "Ini," katanya datar sembari menyerahkan tas tersebut.

"Terima kasih, anak muda," balas nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan sebelum ia benar-benar ingin melengos pergi. Namun sayangnya, saat ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, nenek tersebut memangginya kembali.

"Anak muda," panggil nenek itu membuat langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti dan dengan **terpaksa** ia membalikan kembali tubuhnya.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sang nenek tersenyum sumringah. "Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke alamat ini?" tanya sang nenek dengan nada lirih namun kosa-katanya terdengar amat sangat jelas di dalam indera pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya saat mendapati tangan sang nenek terulur ke arahnya—menunjukan secarik kertas kecil kepada Sasuke. Kening Sasuke berkedut. Mengantarkan nenek ini? Oh, yeah tentu saja Sasuke ingin sekali menolaknya! Tapi—ia teringat akan Sakura. Jikalau Sakura sedang bersamanya saat ini, jelas ia akan memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut mengantarkan nenek ini! Karena pada dasarnya Sakura adalah orang yang cukup peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan cincin? Oh, ayolah, kenapa hari ini _Kami-sama_ senang sekali memberinya rintangan-rintangan tak terduga, sih?—Sasuke kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

"Anak muda …" panggil sang nenek khawatir, membuat lamunan Sasuke terbuyarkan.

"Hn?" Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sang nenek pun kembali tersenyum, "Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke alamat ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"…"

"…"

Setelah berdebat dengan pikiran serta batinnya, akhirnya Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. **Terpaksa—**batinnya tidak ikhlas. Ckk, dasar Sasuke!

.

.

"Kau yakin alamatnya di sini, nek?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang agak kesal.

Sang nenek mengangguk yakin saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. "Nenek yakin," jawabnya masih dengan nada bergetar—khas orang lansia.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Pasalnya, sedari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas di daerah komplek yang sama tanpa menemukan alamat rumah yang sedang nenek tua itu tuju. "Tapi dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas," ucap Sasuke kesal. Runtuh sudah _image_ Uchiha yang sudah ia bangun selama ini di depan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Sebentar lagi," balas nenek itu masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Hn."

Waktu terus berjalan. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, yaitu mengantarkan seorang nenek-nenek tua pergi ke tempat cucunya. _Oh, shit—_tau begini, Sasuke pasti tadi akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan nenek tersebut. Tak tahu kah ia, bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki keperluan yang **amat sangat** penting?

Menghela napas lelah, akhirnya Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Mungkin cucu nenek sudah pindah rumah," ucapnya datar, "lebih baik bertanya pada orang."

Sang nenek mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. "Mungkin kau benar, nenek akan bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar dulu," katanya sembari turun dari motor _sport_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hn."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya sang nenek kembali dengan senyuman cerah, membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia heran akan sikap nenek tersebut.

"Aku sudah dapat alamat barunya," kata nenek tersebut girang.

"Hn?"

"Rumahnya lumayan jauh dari sini," nenek tersebut melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke menghela napas saat mendengar kata-kata **_'jauh'_** yang terlontar dari mulut sang nenek. "Sepertinya kau lelah, lagi pula hari sudah hampir malam," ucap sang nenek tersenyum lembut, "sebaiknya kau pulang, anak muda."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, merasa heran karena sang nenek tidak meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya.

Sang nenek yang menyadari ekspresi keheranan Sasuke, segera berkata, "Sedari tadi kau terlihat gelisah. Mungkin ada keperluan penting? Biar nenek pergi sendiri."

Oh? Jeli sekali mata nenek ini. Bahkan ia bisa membaca raut kegelisahan yang terpatri di wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu nenek pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, anak muda."

"Biar aku antar sampai halte!" Sasuke segera berkata sebelum nenek itu pergi melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Oke, biarpun keperluan Sasuke juga sangat penting. Sasuke juga tidak bisa meninggalkan nenek ini sendirian. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak akan tega menelantarkan sang nenek berjalan sendirian di hari yang sudah hampir sore ini.

Sang nenek pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, kemudian kembali menaiki motor _sport_ milik Sasuke secara perlahan.

**_[End FlashBack]_**

Jadi, begitulah kira-kira kisah pengorbanan seorang Uchiha bungsu hanya untuk bisa pulang ke rumah dengan cepat. Niatnya pulang cepat! Malah sebaliknya! Ckk …

Dan setelah menerima ucapan 'Terima Kasih' dari sang nenek, Sasuke pun kembali melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh agar ia bisa cepat sampai rumah dan mencari dimana keberadaan sang cincin.

"Tidak ada," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada!" pekik Sasuke frustasi karena sedari tadi ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan sang cincin. Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini otaknya selalu buntu di saat mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Bukankah seorang Uchiha memilik ingatan yang cukup kuat? Sasuke kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

Lelah …

Sasuke pun akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. '_Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya besok, berakhirlah sudah!'_ batin Sasuke frustasi. Pasti Sakura akan mendiaminya selama 2 bulan penuh! Dan hal itu bisa membuat Sasuke gila! Lebih gila dari saat ini.

Perlahan … namun pasti, kelopak _onyx_ itu pun tertutup sempurna. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik mata beriris _onyx_ itu sudah tertidur lelap, menjelajahi bunga-bunga tidurnya. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**»»» oOo «««**

**Kediaman Uchiha pukul 10.00**

"Tumben Sasuke belum bangun," ucap seseorang dari arah ruang keluarga yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi alias kakak dari si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke. "Mentang-mentang libur," lanjut Itachi sambil menyeruput segelas jus jeruk yang baru saja ia buat.

Sesekali ia membuka-buka majalah bisnis serta olahraga yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Bosan … akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada _remote _TV yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di ujung sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

Saat hendak ingin mengambil _remote_ tersebut. Matanya berkilat saat melihat suatu benda kecil yang berkilau terselip di antara lekukan sofa. "Hn?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya.

Diambilnya _remote_ TV serta benda kecil yang terselip itu. _'Cincin?'_ batin Itachi penasaran.

Diamatinya cincin tersebut dalam diam. Cincin yang manis dan juga unik. Ukiran luarnya sungguh mengaggumkan. Iris _onyx_-nya kembali menyipit saat dilihatnya sebuah ukiran kecil di dalamnya yang membentuk sebuah huruf.

"S?" gumam Itachi pelan. Tanpa sadar, Itachi pun tertarik oleh keunikan cincin tersebut. Dan tanpa peduli siapa pemiliknya serta apa arti dari ukiran S tersebut, Itachi langsung segera memakai cincin tersebut di jari manis kirinya.

"Hmm … _Perfect_!" ucapnya bangga karena merasa pantas mengenakan cincin tersebut.

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakan sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang nampak terlihat sayu karena sang pemilik _onyx_ tersebut sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke, nama orang itu, mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali.

'_Jam berapa sekarang?'_ batinnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

Diliriknya jam weker kecil yang bertengger manis di atas meja yang letaknya terdapat di samping ranjang tidur milik Sasuke. **11.00!** _what the—_bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bangun sesiang ini? Pasti ada yang salah dengan jam weker miliknya!

Diliriknya kembali jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dekat lemari pakaian milik Sasuke. **11.05!** _what the hell_! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan Sasuke?

Dengan segera, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Cincin!" gumam Sasuke panik. Sial, sial, sial! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari cincin tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Uchiha bungsu itu merutuki kebodohannya.

Masih sempat, masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan oleh Sakura—pikir Sasuke menenangkan hatinya.

**_Braaak!_**

**_Bruuk!_**

**_Braaak!_**

**_Bruuk_**!

Suara-suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke di dalam kamarnya membuat Itachi mengernyitkan alis. "Hn?" gumam Itachi tidak jelas.

"Sudah bangun, kah?" tanya Itachi entah kepada siapa.

Dengan langkah santai, akhirnya Itachi berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke—berniat melihat keadaan sang adik.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi saat sampai di depan kamar Sasuke.

**_Braaak!_**

**_Bruuk!_**

**_Braaak!_**

**_Bruuk_**!

Itachi semakin mengerutkan alisnya. _'Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke?'_ batinnya bertanya.

Diputarnya kenop pintu kamar milik Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Jangan masuk!" bentaknya dari dalam, membuat Itachi tersentak kaget. Itachi mengendurkan genggamannya dari kenop pintu tersebut.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?" tanya agak khawatir.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Itachi mengendikkan bahunya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

'_Mungkin dia sedang olahraga?'_ pikir Itachi ragu-ragu. Yah, terserah lah. Toh jikalau Sasuke sudah berkata **'Tidak'** dengan nada seperti itu, jelas ia sedang tidak mau diganggu. Karena Itachi sudah apal betul tabiat Sasuke.

Dengan langkah santai, Itachi pun kembali melenggang pergi menuju ruang keluarga. Ingin melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda—menonton TV.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Ckk, tidak ada!" gumam Sasuke frustasi sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut _emo_-nya yang pada dasarnya memang sudah berantakan karena efek bangun tidur.

_Waw_! Lihatlah keadaan kamar Uchiha bungsu saat ini. Benar-benar seperti kapal pecah! _Bad cover_ yang berantakan, bantal-guling yang tergeletak di lantai, baju-baju yang tercecer di lantai, meja yang berantakan. Pokoknya semua barang-barang Sasuke yang tadinya terlihat rapi, kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tumpukan sampah. Hmm …

"Sial," rutuknya kesal karena tidak juga bisa menemukan cincin tersebut.

Merasa kegiatannya ini tidak berguna. Akhirnya, Sasuke mumutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kembali, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya yang kini sudah terlihat sangat berantakan. Sesekali ia mengumpat pelan.

Pukul 12.15 siang.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemui Sakura tanpa harus menemukan cincin itu? Bagaimana kalau Sakura nanti tidak mau pergi ke acara _prom night_ bersamanya? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar pergi dengan si kepala merah yang menyebalkan itu? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan di acara _prom night_? Bagaimana kalau nanti si kepala merah itu mengajak Sakura berdansa? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba si kepala merah itu mencium Sakura? Bagaimana kalau si kepala merah itu mela—ah, tidak!

Berbagai macam pikiran buruk melintas di otak jenius si bungsu Uchiha itu. Pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke. Ckk …

Biar bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke harus bisa menemukan cincin tersebut!

.

.

Pukul 13.00 siang.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak boleh menyerah, dia harus mencari cincin itu! Bukan hanya di kamarnya, namun juga di tempat lain di sudut rumah ini. Masih dalam penampilan yang acak-acakan, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya—berniat menjelajahi isi rumahnya dalam waktu singkat hanya untuk mencari sebuah cincin yang akan menjadi kunci atas hubungannya bersama dengan sang kekasih, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tempat pertama yang akan ia singgahi adalah ruang makan. Karena di tempat itulah ia cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari. Berharap _onyx_-nya yang tajam dapat menemukan suatu benda kecil yang mungkin terjatuh di sudut-sudut ruangan atau terselip di antara barang-barang yang ada.

"Tidak ada," gumamnya pelan.

Merasa bahwa cincin itu tidak ada di ruangan tersebut, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang. Siapa tahu cincin itu terjatuh saat ia sedang bersantai di sana, bukan?—pikir Sasuke mengingat-ingat tempat yang dua hari sudah Sasuke singgahi.

"Tidak ada," gumamnya kembali saat dirasakannya bahwa cincin tersebut tidak ada di tempat ini.

Hampir sejam lebih berlalu. Tapi Sasuke masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan cincin miliknya. Menggeram kesal, karena hampir semua tempat sudah ia singgahi. Mulai dari gudang, kamar Itachi, kamar mandi, balkon rumah, dan sebagainya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Terakhir …

Ruang keluarga …

Ia belum memeriksa tempat itu, karena memang dalam waktu dua hari ini Sasuke tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di situ. Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, bukan?

Lagi. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya Itachi sedang santai menikmati sebuah acara televisi yang entah sedang menayangkan apa.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Itachi ramah saat dilihatnya sang adik datang ke arahnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek sambil terus melangkah mendekat ke arah Itachi. Alis Itachi terangkat tinggi saat didapatinya sang adik sedang memasang raut wajah seperti orang depresi.

"Kau, kenapa?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, nenatap sang adik dengan tatapan intens.

"Minggir!" bentak Sasuke mengusir Itachi dari tempat duduknya. Mau tak mau Itachi pun berpindah tempat.

Sasuke mulai mengobrak-abrik isi meja yang ada di hadapannya. Mata serta serta kedua tangan tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Membuat Itachi bingung.

"Apa, sih, yang kau cari?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak ada," racau Sasuke pelan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke malah terus-terusan bergumam tidak jelas.

Itachi menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena merasa ia tidak di anggap oleh sang adik, "Sasuke?" panggilnya kembali, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasu-_chan_."

"…"

"Sasu-_pyon!_"

"…"

"Sasu-_ku—_"

"AP—" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah berteriak duluan. Namun teriakannya terhenti karena sesuatu. Mata _onyx _Sasuke menyipit serta menajam, membuat Itachi meneguk ludah takut.

"Itu!" pekik Sasuke keras, membuat Itachi tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?" tanya Itachi pada akhirnya. Sasuke menggeram dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi. _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam _onyx_ milik Itachi. Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya, _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah jari manis Itachi yang kini sedang memegang _remote_ TV.

**_Bats!_**

Dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar,Sasuke merebut cincin yang tengan bertengger manis di salah satu jari tangan Itachi.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" desis Sasuke tajam.

Kembali. Itachi meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam_. 'S? Sasuke? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya?'_ pikir Itachi masih mencerna kejadian yang ada. Sudah pasti benda itu milik adiknya sendiri. Mengingat sikap Sasuke yang membuatnya bergidik seperti ini. Ah—betapa bodohnya Itachi sebagai kakak karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

"_Nii-san_ …" Sasuke kembali mendesis tajam.

"A-aaa … _etto_ aku tadi menemukannya di selipan sofa," jelas Itachi berusaha sesantai mungkin. Sial! Jari manisnya terasa sakit sekarang, karena Sasuke merebut cincin itu dengan cara yang kasar.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Jadi itu milikmu, eh, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sekaligus lega. Kesal karena Itachi berani-beraninya memakai barang milik Sasuke. Lega karena akhirnya cincin itu bisa ditemukan! _Oh, Kami-sama_, entah Sasuke harus mencaci-maki kakaknya tersayangnya ini atau justru sebaliknya? Ia harus berterima kasih?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya sembari melirik jam dinding yang terpampang jelas di ruang keluarga tersebut. 15.30

Gawat! 30 menit lagi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan oleh Sakura. Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke segera kembali ke kamarnya, bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam.

Itachi yang melihat kejadian hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti selain Sakura, eh?—batin Itachi terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sial, kalau begini caranya ia bisa telat menjemput Sakura! Ckk …

Menggeram kesal. Sasuke kembali ingat kata-kata Sakura. _'Aku akan menunggumu di rumah hingga jam 4 sore. Kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu, aku akan pergi sendiri—ah! Atau mungkin dengan Gaara?'_

Cih, Sial! Tidak akan Sasuke biarkan Sakura pergi dengan Gaara!

Dan Sasuke pun segera kembali melesat pergi membelah kerumunan jalanan padat di kota Konoha.

.

.

**_Ting … Tong …_**

Bunyi suara bel rumah kediaman Haruno yang sederhana menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Membuat sang pemilik rumah sedikit terusik dari kegiatannya akibat bunyi suara bel tersebut.

_Cklek_

Bunyi suara pintu terbuka.

"Sasuke?" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan pada sosok tersebut kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Sakura ada, _Baa-san_?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunda Sakura.

Sang ibunda mengerutkan alisnya sejenak sebelum ia benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Sakura? Bukankan dia tadi sudah pergi bersamamu? Katanya, sih, ada acara sekolah," jelas ibunda Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Dia … sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya. Ibunda Sakura mengangguk yakin. Sasuke mengeplakan jari-jari tangannya kuat. Sial, Sakura tidak main-main ternyata.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap Sasuke sopan kemudian berlalu pergi setelah mendapatkan ucapan 'hati-hati' dari sang calon mertua, eh?

Di dalam mobil. Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya terus menggerutu. Pasalnya ia benar-benar sebal pada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah hampir seharian ia mencari cincin tersebut dengan susah payah, pada akhirnya ia ditinggal juga!

Tapi ia juga merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau saja ia bisa datang tepat waktu, pasti Sakura sekarang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya. "Cih, sial!" sekali lagi, Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

**»»» oOo «««**

Aula utama _Konoha High School_ nampak terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak pasangan-pasangan muda sekolah tersebut yang nampak serasi dengan pasangan masing-masing. Cantik dan juga tampan. Nampaknya mereka sangat menikmati acara ini. Walaupun acara utamanya baru dimulai malam nanti, tepatnya pukul 19.00. Hal itu tidak menjadikan _antusianisme _pasangan-pasangan muda tersebut menjadi berkurang.

"_Teme_!" panggil seseorang amat sangat Sasuke kenal, Naruto.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah salah satu sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Kau tidak bersama Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menonjok wajah Naruto yang nampak bahagia di atas penderitaannya.

"Kau sendiri?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku sedang menunggu Hinata-_chan_! Katanya, sih, ia berangkat bersama Neji," jawab Naruto riang, "dia pasti akan tampil cantik malam ini."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sejenak. Cantik? Ah, ya—kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, pasti juga akan tampil cantik malam ini. Samar-samar, sudut bibir Sasuke tersungging ke atas saat membayangkan betapa cantiknya sang kekasih dengan balutan _dress_ yang nampak manis pada malam hari ini.

"Kau lihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan kekasihnya.

"He?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Kupikir kau pergi bersamanya," lanjutnya tidak percaya. Sasuke kembali mendengus sebal.

"Coba kau cari saja di dekat panggung, siapa tahu ia sedang bersama Ino dan kawan-kawan," kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Sebelum Naruto bertanya yang macam-macam, Sasuke segera melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, tanpa mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'. Ckk … dasar Uchiha!

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya ke arah panggung tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan memuja dari para _fans girls_-nya. Dilihatnya Karin, salah satu fans girls-nya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah **'Harus cepat bertemu dengan Sakura'**. Ya, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia tidak mau menanggung resiko kalau saja Sakura akan mendiaminya selama berbulan-bulan.

Mata _onyx_-nya bergerak kesana-kemari, berusaha menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Saat irisnya menangkap sekelebat warna merah muda, tanpa ragu, Sasuke segera menghampirinya.

Langkah terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok merah muda itu tidak sedang sendiri, melainkan bersama seseorang berambut merah di sana! H-hei! Apa-apaan itu? Bukankan tadi Naruto bilang kalau Sakura **mungkin** sedang bersama Ino dan kawan-kawan? Mungkin?

"Gaara," desis Sasuke pelan sehingga hanya dirinya lah yang dapat mendengar kata-kata itu. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Jadi? Benar tadi Sakura pergi dengan Gaara? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam benak Sasuke.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti. Sasuke, mulai mendekati kedua sosok yang sedang saling bercengkrama tersebut.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke datar saat tiba tepat di belakang tubuh Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget, karena secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

"S-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sedikit terbata saat melihat ekspresi keras kini terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih, Sasuke segera menyeret paksa Sakura pergi menjauh dari hadapan Gaara.

"…"

Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. "Sakura," gumamnya pelan.

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Author note: _**_Ihiiiiy akhirnya bisa update juga! *geol-geol gaje* gimana? aneh kah? Gaje kah? Kepanjangan? Pffft maafkan daku yang mungkin telah mengecewakan para readers sekalian. Akhirnya setelah terserang WB selama berbulan-bulan daku bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini walaupun hasil sangat-sangat aneh._

_Chapter ini kepanjangan kayaknya ._.) makanya aku putuskan untuk mecah chapter ini jadi 2. Nah gimana? endingnya abal banget yak hahaha apa yang bakal Sasuke lakuin ke Sakura? Jawabannya akan terjawab di chappie depan (?)_

_Untuk chap ini aku rasa feel-nya gak ada sama sekali ._. niatnya sih pengen humor. Tapi entahlah. Emang biasanya fic-fic lo ada feel-nya apa? -.- *digetok*_

_Di chap ini saya lebih mendominasiin karakter Sasuke dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Sakuranya tampil dikit fufufu… tapi di chap depan daku pastikan akan ada banyak adegan SasuSaku. Entah itu tragis? Atau bahagia? Atau akan ada masalah baru lagi yang menimpa hubungan mereka? Who knows? #plak_

_Chap kali ini aku kasih judul 'usaha' (?) WTH banget yak? Ckk … bingung mau kasih judul apa, ya sudah aku kasih itu aja #plak. Menceritakan perjuangan serta usaha Sasuke dalam menemukan cincin itu. Walaupun ketemunya dengan cara gaje. #dor_

_Yah bingung mau ngomong apa lagi :I yang jelas saya harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan chappie ini #ngarep #plak._

_akhir kata.._

**_Mind To Review and Concrit ?_**

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**N**amikaze Yakonahisa Chibichibi-san, **M**idoriaoi Chan, **A**ddys Noveanette, **N**aNo Kid, **K**ogayama Hanasaki, **H**iromi Toshiko, **S**ung Rae Ki, **Y**ukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, **U**chiha Annisuke, **K**urousa Hime, **M**ey Hanazaki, **e**dogawa cute, **R**ia-Chan, **S**akura haruno 1995, **R**etno UchiHaruno, **S**indi 'Kucing Pink, viee, **F**uyu Miku no MiyuHana, **A**mii-chan, **H**akuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, **R**eivany UchiHaruno, **k**arikazuka, **A**mabelle Caltha, **h**ime-key, **K**arasu Uchiha, **n**o name, **W**en Carey, **U**chika hoshy-chan, **b**eby-chan, **M**isty, **M**izuna Kuchiki Raira, **C**utie Hanny-Chan, **U**chiha Itu Sasuke, **A**zakayana Yume, **A**rhieUzumaki, **Y**uuko Hiroko, **A**ll Guest, **s**hera, **A**zu, **C**hakis, and **M**iwasaki Hime :'D


	11. Chapter 11

_**"Sakura - Sasuke"**_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz_

_2013©_

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

_._

_._

_**Summary :**_

Setiap kata atau pun huruf masing-masing memiliki sebuah arti tertentu, begitu pula dengan cerita ini , dibalik dari sebuah kata Sakura-Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah cerita diantara keduanya

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**K untuk : Kenangan**

Semilir angin sore terus berembus cepat seiring dengan gerak langkah kaki Sakura dan Sasuke. Menerpa lembut permukaan kulit keduanya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar begitu rendah di dalam indera pendengaran pria beriris _onyx_ tersebut.

Tanpa peduli akan panggilan Sakura, Sasuke tetap terus menyeretnya—menggandeng tangannya erat. Tidak peduli terhadap tatapan-tatapan orang yang tengah melihat mereka saat ini. Yang jelas, Sasuke hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Sakura. Ya, hanya berdua.

.

.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas membuat Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di halaman belakang gedung _Konoha High School_. Tampak sepi di sini karena dapat dipastikan semua siswa dan siswi _Konoha High School_ tengah berkumpul di dalam aula.

"..." Sakura tidak membalas gumaman Sasuke. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya hanya menatap lurus kedua iris _onyx _milik kekasihnya saat ini. "Kau tidak sopan," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya setelah mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Gaara," ucap Sakura singkat. Ia yakin, Sasuke pasti mengerti akan maksudnya. Tidak perlu ia jelaskan secara panjang lebar karena Sakura tahu, Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat cerdas.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Sungguh ia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau bersama dengan dia." Pada akhirnya, Sasuke pun mulai membuka mulutnya. Oh—_Kami-sama_, susah payah ia mencari cincin sebagai penentu hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Saat ia sudah menemukannya dan hendak menemui sang kekasih, ia malah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang membuat hati panas. Sangat menyebalkan, bukan?

Cemburu? Tentu saja Sasuke cemburu. Cemburu karena Sakura dekat dengan Gaara. Gaara—orang yang menyukai Sakura. Tch, menyebut namanya saja, Sasuke sudah muak.

Sakura kembali mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan dia, Sasuke," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu, menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Kau pergi dengannya, 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi nada yang sangat datar.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan raut wajah polos.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir bahwa kekasihnya ini sungguhlah bodoh. "Kau—" ucap Sasuke berusaha menekan suaranya agar tetap datar, "—pergi bersama dengan Gaara, tadi."

Kedua iris _emerald _Sakura melebar saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia tertawa tapi entah mengapa ia tahan rasa itu. "Ng? Tidak," jawab Sakura datar, berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa ingin mentertawakan sikap pecemburu seorang Uchiha.

"Bohong," balas Sasuke cepat seraya menatap Sakura tajam. "Kalau kau tidak pergi dengannya, lantas kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik, membuat Sakura semakin ingin tertawa.

"Aku pergi dengan Tenten," jawab Sakura jujur, "lagipula, aku ini masih marah denganmu perihal soal cincin," lanjut Sakura seraya membuang muka. Ia tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke semudah itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah mene—"

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang kepada Sakura, membuat ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Secara serempak, Sakura dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah asal sumber suara tersebut.

"Sai!" Pekik Sakura tersenyum girang. Tanpa peduli akan kehadiran Sasuke, Sakura pun segera berlari kecil ke arah Sai, membuat Sasuke membelalakan kedua iris _onyx_-nya tidak percaya. _Apa-apaan itu?_

"..."

**»»» oOo «««**

Kalau boleh Sasuke memilih, Sasuke ingin segera menyeret paksa Sakura agar segera menghentikkan pembicaraan tidak pentingnya dengan Sai. Pasalnya, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas—entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sasuke tidak mau dengar. Indera pendengarannya ia tulikan karena merasa sebal melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terus tertawa senang saat mengobrol dengan Sai.

_Hello? _Tidak ingatkah dia bahwa ada sang kekasih di sini?—mungkin itulah kata-kata tepat yang ingin Uchiha Sasuke katakan saat ini.

"Tch," decih Sasuke mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan ini. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa Sakura memang sengaja tidak menganggap kehadirannya saat ini. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke pun mulai berkata, "Sakura," panggilan dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Ekspresi _stoic _pun masih tetap setia melekat di wajahnya.

Merasa terpanggil, Sakura pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya memandang Sasuke heran. "Ng? Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos, membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal. _Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan_—batinnya merutuki.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sai dengan nada dingin. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin bicara dengan Sakura saat ini.

Sai yang mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan pun hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasa. "Baiklah," jawabnya santai. "Sakura, aku pergi menemui Ino dulu," lanjut Sai masih dengan senyumnya.

Mengangguk sopan kepada sang Uchiha, Sai pun segera pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang hendak memulai pembicaraan. Waktu semakin terus berjalan. Membuat heningnya suasana malam semakin terasa.

"Kau mengabaikanku," ucap Sasuke datar, enggan menatap sosok Sakura yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dengan segera Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada agak ketus.

"Kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi, Sakura." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan. Demi _Kami-sama_, ia tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

"..."

Hening ...

Sakura enggan menatap sosok Sasuke. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya ia arahkan ke tempat lain, kemana pun, kecuali ke arah Sasuke berada. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu," ucap Sakura pelan, masih enggan menatap sosok Sasuke.

"..."

Kedua genggam tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras saat melihat sosok sang kekasih sama sekali enggan menatap sosok dirinya. Seberharga itukah makna cincin yang Sasuke pikir adalah sebagai penyebab utama keadaan ini?

"Tatap aku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke datar dengan suara berat. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sorot cahaya akan kedua iris _emerald _itu.

"..."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke masih dengan suara rendah. Ia tidak suka diabaikan—terutama oleh Sakura, gadis yang sangat ia sayangi, setelah ibunya. "Sakura, tatap wajahku." Sasuke kembali melayangkan perintah.

"..." Sama sekali tak ada respon dari Sakura. Ia masih tetap enggan menatap kedua iris _onyx_ tajam milik Sasuke.

Geram, Sasuke pun segera menggenggam erat bahu milik Sakura. "Saku—"

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus. Kedua iris matanya memandang tajam Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Aku masih marah padamu," gerutunya seperti anak kecil. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, seakan terkesan menantang.

"..."

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu," lanjut Sakura seraya membuang muka ke sembarang arah.

"..."

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis!" Celutuk Sakura tanpa henti, sama sekali tidak memberikan jeda waktu untuk Sasuke bicara.

"Saku—"

"Aku jadi tidak yakin bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku," Sakura terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. "Seandainya kau bisa bersikap lebih lembut dan perhatian seperti Syaoran-_sa—mmphh_!"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti seketika saat bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibirnya. Kedua iris _emerald _Sakura membelalak kaget saat dirasakannya bibir hangat itu semakin menekan bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut, penuh perasaan. Detak jantung Sakura terus berpacu cepat saat kedua matanya menangkap sepasang iris _onyx _tajam tengah menatapnya lembut.

"!"

Merasa sesak karena butuh pasokan oksigen, Sakura pun segera mendorong dada bidang milik sang kekasih agar ia segera menghentikan aksinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang terengah-engah. Sungguh, ia merasa malu. Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang seakan tak bisa ia kendalikan. _'Sasuke bodoh,'_ batinnya menggerutu.

"Hanya ingin menutup mulutmu yang berisik," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kau terus bicara seakan-akan aku ini bisu."

"..."

"Dasar gadis cerewet," gumam Sasuke sarkastis seraya memandang Sakura tajam. Kedua telapak tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung saku celannya seperti biasa.

"A-ap—"

"Berhenti bicara atau akan kucium kau lagi," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya menangkap raut wajah Sakura yang kembali memerah. Mau tak mau, hal itu pun membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, eh?" Tanyanya dengan seringai menggoda membuat Sakura kembali membelalakan kedua matanya.

_Skak mat_! Kau tidak bisa berkutik, Sakura. Wajahmu benar-benar memerah untuk saat ini. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke ingin terus menggodamu. Oh, _kami-sama_, ingin rasanya Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia malu. Sangat malu. Bahkan kedua iris _emerald_-nya tidak sanggup untuk menatap kedua iris _onyx _sang kekasih untuk saat ini.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang kembali bicara. Hanya hembusan angin malam yang terdengar dan juga bunyi suara samar-samar lagu dari arah aula _Konoha High School_. Sepertinya acara sudah dimulai.

Merasa bosan dengan keadaan ini, Sasuke pun segera memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan cincin itu. "Lihat," ucapnya pelan nan datar kepada Sakura, membuat gadis berparas manis itu mendongak ke arahnya.

"..."

"Aku menemukannya," lanjut Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi wajah stoic. Salah satu tangannya terangkat tepat di depan wajah Sakura—guna menunjukkan cincin miliknya.

"..." Kedua kelopak mata Sakura tidak berkedip dalam beberapa saat. Pandangan lurus terarah pada cincin yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak marah, 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi wajah sang kekasih, Sasuke pun segera mengenaikan cincin itu dileher—sebagai hiasan bandul dari kalung rantai yang ia pakai. "Kalau seperti ini tidak akan hilang," ucap Sasuke seraya memasangkan kaitan kalung tersebut.

"..."

Hening. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam, masih terpaku melihat sikap Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan benar-benar berusaha mencari cincin itu. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sangat cuek, tidak peduli apapun yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Tapi untuk kali ini? Mungkinkan?

_'Tidak!'_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mungkinkah ia juga menganggap cincin itu berharga? Oh, _kami-sama_, sikapnya malam ini benar-benar di luar perhitungan Sakura.

Kedua iris _emerald _Sakura kembali menatap sosok Sasuke. 'Dia ... Tampan,_'_ batinnya berkata. Rona merah yang tercetak jelas di kedua belah pipinya tersamarkan oleh cahaya malam, jadi ia tidak perlu malu jikalau Sasuke melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar saat melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang kelewat aneh—menurutnya.

Tersentak kaget, Sakura pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bodoh sekali dia, bertingkah konyol seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Sungguh tidak romantis!

"Ayo," ucap Sasuke seraya menggandeng salah satu telapak tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali tersentak. "E-eh—"

"Kau tidak mau ketinggalan acara ini, bukan?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sampai saat ini masih terlihat konyol.

Menggeleng cepat, Sakura pun menjawab dengan lantang pertanyaan tersebut. "Tidak!"—dan dengan cepat pula ia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. _Oh, kami-sama, hal memalukan apalagi yang aku perbuat saat ini?_—kira-kira itulah yang Sakura pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke pun segera mengenggam tangan Sakura erat. Menuntunnya kembali ke tempat acara dimulai. "Ayo," ucap Sasuke datar seraya melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Um ..." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, juga mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

_Mungkin, malam ini tidaklah sepenuhnya buruk._

_._

_._

_._

Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. Jawaban apakah yang akan kau berikan saat kau mendapat sebuah pertanyaan, _"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk saat ini?"_

Aku akan menjawab—_aku ingin bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tertawa bersama mereka. Membuat suatu kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Begitu untuk seterusnya._

Dentingan alunan musik klasik terus bergema di dalam indera pendengaran Sakura dan Sasuke untuk saat ini. Bagaikan sebuah sihir untuk para pasangan-pasangan yang saat ini tengah menari di lantai dansa.

Kedua iris _emerald _Sakura terperangah menatap suasana tersebut saat sampai kembali di aula bersama dengan Sasuke.

"..." Ia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Bahkan saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Sai dan Ino tengah ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara dansa tersebut. "Aa ..." Gumamnya pelan ketika ia juga mendapati Hinata dan Naruto di sana.

"Kau mau ke sana?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba kepada Sakura, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Memang kau mau?" Tanyanya balik kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak yakin kalau Sasuke mau melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" Balas Sasuke datar tanpa ragu, membuat Sakura kembali mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tanpa peduli akan ekspresi dan respon jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke pun segera kembali menggenggam tangan mungil sang kekasih—mengajaknya menari bersama di lantai dansa yang letaknya terdapat di depan panggung.

Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. Jawaban apakah yang akan kau berikan saat kau mendapat sebuah pertanyaan, _"Harapan apa yang kau inginkan kelak di masa yang akan datang?"_

Maka, aku akan menjawab—_aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi_.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan. Kedua kakinya terus bergerak mengikuti irama klasik yang terus mengalun indah, sedangkan kedua tanganya bertopang pada bahu bidang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya, "hn?" Responnya datar seperti biasa. Sama seperti Sakura, kedua kaki jenjangnya pun ikut bergerak sesuai dengan irama yang ada, sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang lembut pinggang milik Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke. "Maafkan aku ..." Ucapnya terdengar pelan di dalam indera pendengaran milik Sasuke. Efek dentingan musik sepertinya menyamarkan suara gadis itu.

Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertautan. "Hn? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya datar. Keduanya masih sama-sama bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang ada.

"Soal tadi," jawab Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi merasa benar-benar kejam pada Sasuke. Padahal ia tahu, Sasuke sangat menyayanginya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mendiamimu, hanya saja aku sebal denganmu." Sakura sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa bedanya?" Sasuke bertanya seakan-akan ia marah akan sikap Sakura.

"Tentu saja beda!" Balas Sakura menggembungkan pipinya seraya memukul pelan dada bidang milik Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pokoknya beda!" Sakura kembali berucap di tengah kerasnya gema alunan musik yang terus berputar. Kedua iris matanya menatap keadaan sekeliling. Sungguh malam yang romantis, pikirnya.

Terlalu terpaku dengan pasangan-pasangan lain, Sakura tidak menyadari gerak langkahnya sendiri. "Ah!" Pekiknya kaget saat dirasakannya salah satu kakinya salah langkah dan terkilir ke samping, membuat salah satu tumpuan _high heels_ miliknya patah.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun dengan sigap segara menahan tubuh Sakura agar ia tidak terjatuh. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya pada Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masih setia bertumpu di bahu milik Sasuke—mencoba bertahan agar tidak terjatuh. "Aa, ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura meringis.

Melihat ekspresi sang kekasih yang sepertinya tengah menahan sakit. Sasuke pun segera berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja," balasnya datar seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura—menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"E-eh?!" Pekik Sakura kaget dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke leher milik Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?!" Panggilnya kepada sang kekasih karena merasa malu dengan pandangan orang-orang sekitar. Refleks, wajah Sakura pun merona hebat akibat perbuatan sang kekasih di tengah aula _Konoha High School_ yang ramai tersebut.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke cuek seakan-akan ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan santai, ia pun berjalan pelan melewati pasangan-pasangan dansa yang saat ini terus menatap mereka. Tatapan heran, ingin tahu, dan juga mengejek—seperti Karin misalnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke malu. "Tu-turunkan aku," ucapnya pelan tanpa mampu menatap ke arah lain. Sungguh, ia sangat malu. Mereka berdua menjadi sorotan berbagai macam pasang mata untuk malam ini.

Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura pun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah keadaan kaki Sakura.

_Jikalau engkau terjatuh, biarkan aku yang menjadi penopangmu__—__Sasuke to Sakura._

**»»» oOo «««**

Heningnya suasana malam di luar gedung aula _Konoha High School_ membuat Sakura terus mendengus panjang. Pasalnya, sedari ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam dia salah satu bangku taman di sekitar area tersebut. Termenung, menanti kehadiran sang kekasih. Benar-benar membosankan, bukan?

Tunggu dulu_—_menanti? Memang kemana Sasuke pergi?

"Lama ..." Gerutu Sakura tidak seraya terus memijit pelan salah satu pergelangan kakinya. Ringisan pelan juga tak luput selalu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Menyebalkan," ucapnya di tengah keheningan tersebut.

Rasa sakit saat ia terjatuh di pesta dansa tadi benar-benar sangat menyiksa. Akibat tidak hati-hati dalam melangkah, lihatnya hasilnya saat ini. Salah satu pergelangan kakinya bengkak.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dengan suara berat. Suara yang dapat membuat Sakura terbius dalam jerat pesonanya. Uchiha Sasuke_—_nama orang itu, berlari kecil ke arah Sakura seraya membawa satu plastik penuh berisi es.

"Kau lama, Sasuke-_kun!_" Gerutu Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Tanpa peduli akan gerutuan sang kekasih. Sasuke, dengan sigap memijat pelan pergelangan kaki milik Sakura_—_membuat Sakura memekik kecil karena rasa sakit ia derita.

"Pe-pelan," ringis Sakura menahan sakit. Kedua tangannya meremas kencang bahu milik Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berjongkok di depannya.

"Tahanlah sedikit," balas Sasuke datar seraya mengompres pergelangan kaki Sakura dengan es batu yang ia bawa. Dengan telaten, ia merawat kaki sang kekasih agar rasa sakit dan bengkaknya sedikit berkurang.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sedangkan Sakura sibuk memperhatikan sang kekasih. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar perhatian.

Sasuke mendongak. "Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyannya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "um, sudah lebih baik." Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera bangkit dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Mau pulang?" Tanyanya lagi kepada sang kekasih.

Sakura menoleh. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya menatap kedua iris _onyx _milik Sasuke. "Tidak," jawabnya cepat, "aku masih ingin di sini."

"..."

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku acara malam ini jadi berantakan," ucap Sakura sendu, menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh. Semua yang terjadi pada malam ini adalah karena kesalahannya. "Ne, Sasuke-_kun_?" Panggil Sakura, tanpa menoleh. Kepalanya ia dongakan untuk menatap indahnya langit malam yang saat ini ditaburi penuh oleh bintang-bintang.

"Hn?" Respon Sasuke singkat.

Sakura meringis mendengar respon Sasuke. _Benar-benar pria dingin_—batinnya merutuki_._ "Melihat bintang-bintang di langit itu, aku jadi ingat kenangan-kenangan kita di masa lalu," ucap Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Hn?" Salah satu alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat tidak? Dengan anak yang waktu itu tersesat di Konoha _Dreamland_?" Tanya Sakura antusias kepada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali memutar otaknya saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. "..."

"Dia lucu! Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, kira-kira bisa tidak ya?" Tanya Sakura terlihat begitu semangat. "Oh, ya! Dan juga Konohamaru! Anak yang pernah kita temui di taman sewaktu kau mengajakku. Mereka benar-benar sangat menggemaskan." Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"..." Sasuke mendengus. Dua anak itu. Ya, dua anak itu. Dia ingat, sangat ingat. Anak kecil mesum yang sangat menyebalkan dan anak yang selalu mencari perhatian Sakura.

Konohamaru, mengingat nama dan seringai mesumnya, Sasuke jadi merasa muak. Serigala berparas malaikat—itulah istilah yang cocok untuknya. "Tidak mungkin bisa," jawab Sasuke datar. Kesal rasanya jika mengingat kenangan-kenangan menyebalkan itu. Oh, dan jangan lupa! Anak yang juga mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura saat di taman ria. Sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Dua anak itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "kenapa?" Tanyanya polos. "Padahal mereka lucu. Kalau saja aku mempunyai adik seperti mereka, hidupku pasti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan."

Sasuke menatap sinis Sakura. "Jadi hidupmu selama ini tidak menyenangkan?" Nada sarkastik terdengar jelas dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan tersebut.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal atas pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan. "Bukan begitu maksudku," jawabnya seakan menggerutu.

"Hn, terserah." Balas Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Tanya Sakura heran akan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan seperti itu?

"..."

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriaknya lagi karena merasa diabaikan.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaan maupun panggilan Sakura. _Merepotkan_—batinnya mendengus.

"Sasunya—"

"Berisik." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia sangat tau tabiat akan kelakuan sang kekasih. Kekasihnya ini sangat cerewet. Benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku tidak suka anak-anak itu," lanjut Sasuke datar.

Kedua iris emerald Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke. "_Ne_, kenapa?" Tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya malas.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Haaah—baiklah. Kau mau kembali ke aula, Sasuke-_kun_? Sepertinya acara belum selesai."

"Kakimu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Sakura meringis, "aa, masih sakit," ucapnya seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang tengkuknya pelan.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke cepat, ia tidak mau kembali ke aula kalau keadaan Sakura masih belum membaik.

"E-eh? Kenapa—aku kan masih mau menikamati acaranya, aku masih bisa berdansa kok!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada menggebu-gebu. _Acara tahunan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja!_—itulah pikirnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia pun segera berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Sakura mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Berdansa," jawab Sasuke datar, membuat Sakura membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Di sini," lanjutnya pelan, kembali membuat Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"A-pa? Di sini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke segera meraih pergelangan tangan milik Sakura. "Hn, di sini lebih nyaman," jawabnya seraya menyambut pinggang Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya.

"E-eh?"

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kakimu masih terasa sakit." Sasuke mulai bergerak pelan, menuntun Sakura agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada alunan musik ataupun gemerlap lampu pesta. Di sini—di taman ini hanya terdengar suara-suara kecil jangkrik malam, juga ditemani oleh biasan cahaya bulan dan bintang. Sungguh, hal ini membuat Sakura terpaku.

"S-Sasuke-_kun _..." Panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tingginya lebih rendah di banding dirinya. "Hn?" Gumamnya menanggapi panggilan Sasuke.

"Aa—tidak jadi." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum manis.

Biarlah. Biarlah malam ini berjalan tanpa adanya alunan sebuah musik ataupun gemerlap lampu pesta. Toh suara-suara jangkrik kecil yang mengiringi Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini terdengar lebih indah dari musik apapun. Tak lupa juga dengan cahaya bulan bintang yang menerangi keduanya di tengah taman. Sungguh romantis, bukan?

_Setiap detik yang kulalui pada malam ini. Bolehkan aku mengingatnya sebagai kenangan terindah? Kenangan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup. Kenangan manis bersama Sasuke._

_Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

Malam semakin larut, tapi Sasuke dan juga Sakura belum juga menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka—berdansa di tengah taman. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Keduanya tidak ingin malam ini berakhir begitu cepat. Biarkan bulan dan bintang di malam ini menjadi saksi atas rasa bahagia mereka berdua. Rasa bahagia atas rasa sayang meluap-luap dari keduanya.

Kedua iris _emerald _dan _onyx _itu saling bertatapan. Saling mengebor satu sama lain. Adakah kebohongan di antara mereka? Murnikah cinta mereka? Hanya Tuhan, dan keduanya yang tahu akan hal itu.

Perlahan namun pasti. Tubuh keduanya semakin merapat. Sasuke semakin menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkah Sakura sedikit berjinjit untuk menatap wajah Sasuke lebih dekat. Bagaikan mesin waktu yang rusak. Waktu seakan berkarat. Potongan-potongan _scene _kebersamaan mereka tercetak begitu jelas. Tak peduli akan malam yang semakin larut. Angin yang berembus begitu menusuk tulang. Kedua pasangan sejoli itu—saling merapatkan pelukan. Berbagi kehangatan di tengah malam yang terasa begitu cepat bagi mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu," keduanya berkata kalimat yang sama. Disusul dengan kecupan lembut di kedua bibir mereka. Kecupan hangat sebagai rasa kasih sayang keduanya. Kecupan yang begitu berhasrat, membuat kedua terbuai akan manisnya cinta mereka.

_Selamanya__—__tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu. Sakura Sasuke._

_**To Be Continued**_

Hai hai ada yang masih inget saya? :'''DD /enggak /slap

Ngeeng~ apa ini? Ini apa? Sudah berapa lama aku menelantarkan fic ini? Masih ada yang ingat? : aneh ya -_- maap sekalinya update mengecewakan. Feel buat nulis fic emang lagi hilang total nih.

Chap kali ini aku lebih menonjolkan keromantisan Sakura Sasuke :o gak tau deh romantis apa enggak. Kayaknya enggak wkakaka yasudah u_u gak nyangka fic ini mau tamat aja. 1 chap lagi dan aku bebas! Hore! /dor

Terima kasih ya buat semua yang mau dan berkenan baca fic nan abal ini :" fic dari jamannku baru masuk sampe sekarang haha. Makasih juga buat para reviewers yang sampe saat ini masih setia nagih xD jadi setiap baca email mataku panas greget wkwk

Riview kalian membuatku semangat *^*)9 yosh! Bentar lagi BTC 2013 jangan lupa untuk kalian para author khususnya fandom SasuSaku turut ambil andil dalam event super ketjeh ini yeyeyey ~ hidup SS *semangat berkoar" pas baca chap naruto 631* LOL

Salam, Trancy Anafeloz.

_**Special Thanks For :**_

**M**ey Hanazaki, **U**chiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, **A**ika Yuki-chan, **C**hakis, **S**akura Haruno 1995, **K**arin Shawol, **A**mii-chan, **S**hin Ji Hyun, **P**aansi kepo, **U**chiha Dian-chan, **H**iromi Toshiko, **K**arasu Uchiha, **K**ies, **K**urousa Hime, **A**kasuna no ei-chan, **R**etno UchiHaruno, **K**arikazuka, **R**ei Fujisaki 27, **A**zi-chan, **S**indi 'Kucing Pink, **Y**ukina Itou Sephiienna, **A**oi, **A**mabelle Caltha, **U**chinacchan, **N**amikaze yakonahisa, **S**ami haruchi, **L**ucky Hatake, **S**akura, **F**ujisaki B-Rabbit, **R**aRa Byun, **s**halsa uchiha, **s**yiiiiffaaaa, **G**uest, **M**ilanArizawa, **h**anazono yuri, **d**hani oankterlanjurpedih, **G**uest, **L**ope Sasuke, **K**irigaya Haruka-Sama, **a**ra takashi, **s**asusaku lovers, **G**uest, **I**nas Rifqah Sari, **T**imi, **R**ezaCWarni, **b**eautyfulangellovegmai com, and **M**onn

_**Ini nama penname-nya pada berubah semua perasaan -..- **_


End file.
